Together Forever
by Nature9000
Summary: Loliver. Oliver becomes popular and Amber keeps him away from Lilly. When Amber intrudes once more, harsh words are said and tragedy strikes. A story version of my oneshot, it will be much different. Read and Review, flames not needed.
1. Waves and Muscles

Together Forever

Disclaimer: I don't own Hanna Montana, thank you and good day.

A/N: Thoughts in _italics_ and speech in regular font.

A/N: This is based off of the oneshot, the preview for Together Forever. The oneshot is in a way separate but the same, some scenes will be different, and some things will be elaborated. Enjoy the Together Forever story! This is pretty much an Oliver/Lilly fic, there may be some Miley/Jake but I'm not as great with them, fair warning. Another fair warning, there may be slight OOC, I'm not positive, I doubt it.

* * *

Chapter 1 (Waves and Muscles)

Lilly rode down the street on her skateboard and smiled as the wind breezed through her hair. She enjoyed the feel of the wind blowing in her face and her hair flying in the wind, it was soothing. Lilly rode by the beach and stopped near the stand where Jackson was working, "Hey Jackson," Lilly said as she walked over to him. Jackson was mumbling something as he was cleaning the glasses.

"Rico has me scrubbing every single dish here, even the food has to be scrubbed!" Jackson exclaimed.

"What happened?"

"I lost a bet."

"As long as you weren't betting that you could get a girl in five minutes." Lilly chuckled and stopped when she saw Jackson glaring at her.

"That was _half_ of the bet." Lilly rolled her eyes and slowly shook her head. "Rico and I bet that he could get a girl before I could, it was a laugh, I thought it was a joke..." Lilly chuckled as she looked out into the ocean.

"Let me guess, he got a girl before you?"

"No, he didn't a girl."

"He didn't?"

"Jackson, are you almost done there?" Rico asked as he walked up with three women surrounding him. Jackson narrowed his eyes and continued scrubbing the dishware. Rico laughed and walked away from the stand and Lilly stared at the ocean waters and watched as a surfer rode the waves.

"Yeah, he didn't a girl; he got _three_ girls for crying out loud!" Jackson scrubbed the glass furiously until it broke.

"That's nice Jackson," Lilly stated as she became mesmerized by the waves.

"Are you listening to me, Lilly?"

"Yeah…"

"Oh, really, hey look over there! Is that Tyler Wilson, the most popular guy in school?" Lilly normally would have looked over but she kept her gaze on the surfboard and the waves. "Yeah, I didn't think you were listening." Jackson followed her gaze to the waves and glanced back to Lilly, she tightened her grip around the surfboard. He chuckled and crossed his arms. "So, you're interested in surfing?" Lilly broke her gaze and looked back to Jackson.

"Yeah, but I don't know a lot about surfing."

"Really, you don't?"

"It would be nice; I mean I can do a little but just the very basics."

"I see." Jackson sighed and set his rag on the counter, he finally finished all the dishes. "Isn't Oliver a good surfer?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Maybe you can have him give you some pointers."

"I don't know. We don't really get a whole lot of time…"

"What do you mean?"

"Miley is always around, when she's not, we aren't together often."

"I find it hard to believe that you and Oliver don't spend any time together!"

"I never said we didn't spend time together, we just don't get much opportunity. That is, between spending time with Miley or going on a date with someone…If we _do_ get to spend any time together, it's not usually more than one or two hours."

"Oh, so you date people often? Who's the boyfriend or girlfriend of the month this time?" Lilly shot a look at Jackson and crossed her arms.

"For your information, I do not have a boyfriend."

"Right and Oliver doesn't have a girlfriend either. So, can you honestly use that as an excuse?"

"We always have something planned with Miley…"

"I don't usually get involved, but if you just asked Miley to spare you some time then she would let you."

"I don't want to turn her down!"

"To be honest, if you ask her for some time with Oliver, she wouldn't mind."

"She'd get the wrong idea!"

"How sure are you about that?"

"Have you _seen_ how many times she plays matchmaker? If Oliver and I asked her for time alone then she'd think there was something going on!"

"I guess you could use another way to spend time with him then." Jackson rolled his eyes and shook his head slowly. "Did you want a drink or something?"

"I could take a banana shake before heading to Miley's house."

"One banana shake coming right up, it's on the house!" Lilly nodded and glanced back over at the waves, she really did want to learn some more about surfing. It would be nice if she could get Oliver to give her some pointers. "Lilly, here's your shake."

"Thanks Jackson." Lilly took the shake and sipped it through a straw before getting onto her skateboard and rolling away. Jackson looked over and saw Rico walking up.

"Hey, are you done yet?"

"Yes, I finished long ago."

"Well…Stay here until I think of more work for you to do. In the meantime, I'm going to spend some time with my lovely ladies." Rico wrapped his arms around two women and walked away. Jackson mocked Rico and let out a small grown.

"Slave driver…"

---------------

Oliver walked into a large building and pulled out a member card to hand the receptionist at the desk. "So you're here for the usual time?" The receptionist asked.

"Yes." Oliver crossed his arms and smiled as he looked around. "Wow, not many people here today, I have the entire place to myself!" Oliver grabbed his towel and bottle of water as he walked over to a bench press.

"Oken, how long have you been coming here?" A voice asked. Oliver looked over and saw his gym coach standing near a door.

"Coach Marshall, how are you?"

"I'm good. Don't tell me you intend to work out in that sweater."

"I don't, I'm not that stupid." Marshall raised his eyebrow as Oliver took off his sweater and revealed a muscle shirt along with some well toned muscles.

"Holy Crap, I repeat, how long have you been working out here?"

"A few months actually, I come here every day and alternate between what muscles to work on." Oliver stretched his arms and legs before putting one hundred pounds on the bench press machine.

"Don't tell me you're going to try that, Oken!" Marshall let out a laugh as Oliver shrugged and began working out. Marshall lifted his eyebrow and watched Oliver bring down the barbell and lift it up ten times before finishing. Oliver sat up and smirked.

"You were saying?"

"Oken! We just had school today and you refused to do the pull ups!"

"I know that." Oliver picked up a forty pound dumbbell and began doing curls with it. "I'm not _that_ strong, you know. I also don't care so much for being strong in gym class. Every person that is strong in there, you have them doing outrageous stunts or have them doing workouts after school. Somehow you manage to get every strong athlete in your class on some team."

"It's not like it takes up all their time."

"As much as I'd love to be an athlete, I'd rather not. I want to be popular, yes, but do I want friends only because I'm an athlete? No."

"Then why the hell are you working out?"

"I feel like it."

"You work out and you pass yourself off as a lame student in gym?" Oliver sighed as he set the dumbbell on the ground and took a drink of his water.

"Tell me, am I passing?"

"Yes."

"Then I'll continue what I have been doing and I will pass the class just fine. Don't go around and tell anybody that I've been working out though."

"Are you doing this for a certain girl?"

"What makes you say that?"

"You always seem to be flirting around with the women." Oliver didn't respond or make any facial expressions as he began to do some pushups. He put one arm behind his back and pushed up with his other arm.

"I do seem to flirt with women a lot, I'll admit that."

"How do you choose to hide those muscles when you go swimming?"

"They don't exactly bulge out. I usually wear a t-shirt when I go for a swim and my body is so natural to others who've seen me without a shirt, they don't really notice the change unless they look close enough."

"I see." Oliver turned onto his back and began working on his abs. "So, you're not working out to impress Truscott or Stewart?"

"What makes you think I'm working out to impress either of them?"

"You're always with them; I would think that you'd start to be attracted to one of them."

"I think that's a little nosy on your part." Oliver stood up and wiped some sweat off his forehead with his towel. "I don't have enough time alone with either of them to _be_ attracted to either of them."

"Whatever you say, Oken." Marshall turned and walked away as Oliver let out a sigh. Yeah, Oliver knew he was attracted to Lily, but it wasn't like she thought of him in the same manner. As for the reason he worked out, he just felt like it. He did want to become popular but that wasn't the reason he was working out, he would probably still let himself get beat up by punks like Chad but he would at least have his self esteem. That's right, he would have his self esteem and all Chad would have was words and fists that honestly, did no damage whatsoever. Certainly he wouldn't use his strength to boost his ego either; he couldn't stand being an egomaniac like Jake was. Oliver sighed and found a pull up bar.

---------------

"Miley, you have a phone call!" Robbie Ray shouted from downstairs.

"Okay, I'll get it!" Miley picked up the phone and heard a familiar voice.

"Miley, how are you?" Jake asked. "Guess what!"

"Jake! Let me guess, you're coming back home?"

"Yes. I will be back in Malibu in about a month!"

"Awesome, what day will you come back, do you know?"

"Uh, I'm not really sure." There was a pause as Jake checked his calendar. "Okay, I will be back on May fifth."

"Yes!"

"Miley, hurry up on the phone, Lilly's here!" Robbie exclaimed.

* * *

There it is, leave a review and let me know what you think. I hope you enjoyed it. 


	2. The Warning

Together Forever

Disclaimer: I don't own Hanna Montana, thank you and good day.

A/N: Thoughts in _italics_ and speech in regular font.

* * *

Chapter 2 (The Warning)

Miley walked down the stairs and smiled when she saw Lilly standing in the living room, "Hey Lilly, how are you today?" Lilly turned around after laying her skateboard next to the couch.

"I'm good, I just got done talking to Jackson a little while ago," Lilly responded. "It seems that he lost a bet with Rico to see who could get a girlfriend the quickest. He lost and had to scrub everything." Miley chuckled as she plopped herself on the couch.

"That's Jackson for you."

"Yeah, true." Lilly sat on the couch and leaned back. "The beach looked really nice today."

"Yeah, it's a beautiful day outside, do you want to go down to the beach?"

"If there's nothing to do here then yeah, we should go to the beach."

"Do you know what Oliver's been busy with lately?" Lilly looked to Miley and then to the floor in thought.

"No, the past few months he has been busy. I haven't noticed anything either."

"That's odd; you would think he'd tell us what he is up to. You don't think he has a new girlfriend, do you?" Lilly shrugged and shook her head.

"I doubt that, he flirts too much to get a girlfriend. Then again, he probably could get one and if he did, he would tell us. He'd definitely tell me…I think."

"Would it bother you if he had a girlfriend?"

"It has never bothered me before!" She knew that was a lie; there have been times when she was bothered by his choice of girls. She would never admit to it, but there were times she would imagine that she was that girl. Lilly looked away and blushed, a gesture missed by Miley.

"Are you sure about that? Some of his choices cause me to shudder, remember his Hannah Montana phase?"

"Yeah, he was real shattered when she never returned his feelings. Why would she? Hannah Montana is you!" Lilly remembered that when Oliver found out Miley was Hannah, he stopped crushing on her. She was surprised that he didn't start crushing on Miley of all things. _"I'm not sure how I would have handled him having a crush on Miley."_

"What did you and Jackson talk about?"

"We talked a little about surfing and that was pretty much it."

"You would like to surf, right?"

"I don't know that I have any time to bother with surfing."

"Well suit yourself then. Oliver knows quite a bit about surfing, I think."

"Yeah, that's what Jackson said."

"So, Lilly, have you given any thought to going out with Tyler Wilson?"

"That guy is the most popular guy in school, I wouldn't stand a chance. Besides, I'm not really that interested in him."

"I understand."

"Speaking of men, have you heard anything about Jake?"

"Oh yes! I was just talking to him, He's coming back!" Lilly raised her eyebrow as Miley jumped up and became all excited.

"Don't hold back on the enthusiasm," Lilly stated with a chuckle. "When is he coming back, do you know?"

"Next month, May fifth!"

"Oh, do you think you'll do anything with him when he comes back?"

"Yeah, I hope to have something big planned with him. I just know he's planning something big!"

"Yeah, maybe so, May fifth?"

"Yeah, I'll probably spend that day with Jake."

"Sounds like you'll have fun. Let's go down to the beach." Miley nodded as Lilly stood up and grabbed her skateboard.

-----------------

Jackson was sitting behind his stand and resting when his eyes shot open. _"That was an odd dream I just had...Lilly spends too much time on that skateboard."_ Jackson looked up to see Oliver walking over toward him, something seemed slightly different about Oliver but he couldn't place his finger on it.

"Jackson, do you have any shakes?" Oliver asked.

"Sure, what kind do you want?" Jackson got up and grabbed a cup.

"I'll take banana." Jackson nodded and filled a banana shake, he handed Oliver the shake.

"That's on the house today."

"Okay, thanks Jackson." Oliver sat on the stool and drank some of the shake.

"Lilly came through here a little while ago. She was wondering about surfing."

"She would enjoy that." Oliver looked over to the side and saw Tyler Wilson playing a game of volleyball. "Most popular guy in school, I'm surprised Lilly doesn't have a crush on him." Jackson noticed the brief scowl that appeared on Oliver's face and chuckled.

"I bet she's surprised you don't have a crush on Amber and Ashley."

"Those two girls, no I wouldn't dare have a crush on them. Who wants to have a crush on the ice queens, anyway?"

"Well there are people that do. I'm not sure where some of those people disappeared to though." Oliver grinned and looked at Jackson.

"The ice queens froze them and sent them to the bottom of the ocean."

"Oh, that's a good one; I need to write that one down!"

"Go ahead." Oliver drank some more of his shake and Jackson rubbed his chin. He couldn't quite tell what was different about Oliver. He looked at Oliver's arms and saw they were slightly bigger and his chest seemed to be slightly tighter as well as his shoulders being more broad.

"Have you been working out?" Oliver raised his eyebrow and looked up to Jackson.

"You could tell?"

"It's not obvious but yeah, it seems like it."

"To answer your question, yes I've been working out for the past few months."

"I bet Lilly would be impressed by that. Does she know that you've been working out?"

"No. I haven't actually told anybody and I wasn't planning on it."

"So, all this time you've been acting like a wimp and let yourself get beat up by Chad? It's either that or you still are weaker than Chad and you still-"

"I could handle Chad just fine." Jackson noted the sharp tone in Oliver's voice and sighed. "Both Chad and Tyler are people that I could handle. I merely try not to use my strength to become popular; I would rather take other methods."

"I don't think you'd become popular because of your strength, if anyone found out, you'd still be the same. I mean, Amber and Ashley still look down upon that muscular kid, Grover Williams."

"Yeah, that's true. You would expect a kid with his muscles wouldn't be looked down upon. I'm stronger than he is though…"

"So if you're not trying to impress one of the girls or use your strength to become popular, why are you working out?" Oliver rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Do I _need_ a reason to stay in shape?"

"Well I guess you don't. Just try not to let those muscles go to your brain or anything."

"What do you take me for, a bodybuilder?"

"No, but it is possible to have the muscles become your primary brain so to speak."

"I'm pretty sure that isn't going to happen."

"Right, so Lilly hasn't noticed the muscles yet?"

"I'm very good at hiding my muscles. So in other words, no, she has not noticed the muscles. Plus, I don't want these going to any other brains, meaning I don't want anyone taking advantage of the fact that I've become stronger."

"I don't think Lilly would take advantage of that."

"I don't think she would either, but I'm sure somebody would…_Jackson_."

"Hey, I wouldn't do that. I do want to know when you intend to let her know that you've been working out though."

"I will eventually, it's not a huge deal. I just don't ever have the time to bring it up and I'm still making sure Miley won't try to do something about it. Like use my strength to show certain people that they're better or something."

"You think Miley would try to boost her social stance by showing off your muscles?"

"No, she probably wouldn't since she hasn't revealed anything in regard to her double life."

"So, do you have any crushes on any girls in particular?"

"If I did, they would probably know about my muscles by now." Jackson chuckled and shook his head as he crossed his arms.

"Wouldn't that just contradict what you've been saying this entire time? Either that or you intend to tell Lilly."

"I don't like her like that…" That was a blatant lie and Jackson knew that. He rolled his eyes and filled a drink for himself, his back was turned and Oliver was blushing because a part of him wanted to impress Lilly for that very reason.

"You keep saying that, man." Jackson remembered a part of his dream and frowned. "Any parties you plan on going to right now?"

"I know there's a party that Amber and Ashley have in a month, but I don't make any plans to go since I won't be getting any invites."

"Right, I hear only the popular people get invites."

"It wouldn't be Amber if any unpopular people went to the party." Oliver looked over and saw Miley and Lilly arriving at the beach.

"Hey Oliver," Lilly said as she walked over to the stand. "How are you today?"

"I'm just fine. How are you?"

"I'm good; Miley says that Jake's coming back."

"Really, that's awesome." Miley smiled and sat down on one side of Oliver and Lilly sat down on the other side.

"It really is!" Miley said quickly. "He's coming back on the fifth of May!" Jackson frowned as he wiped off the counter, the fifth of May was not a day he was too thrilled about.

"So, what were you and Jackson talking about?" Lilly asked.

"Nothing much, just talking about the popular people in school."

"You're still trying to get into the popular crowd?"

"Well of course I am! If I'm popular then you're popular as well."

_"I happen to like not being popular and having real friends."_ Lilly shook her head and raised her eyebrow when she looked at Oliver. "You'll be popular one day, I'm sure."

"Hey, the ladies love me now; they'll love me more then."

_"Right, like he needs any other girls around him."_ Lilly rolled her eyes and looked to the waters of the beach. "Yeah, maybe you'll get a girlfriend quicker if you're popular." Lilly chuckled and rested her arms on the counter. _"Yeah, but will she be right for him? Will she take care of him and treat him right or will she just like him for his popularity? That's the question that he doesn't seem to get. Damn, something looks different about him and I can't place my finger on it…I wonder."_ Lilly was about to reach out and feel of Oliver's arm when he stood up and yawned.

"So, Jake's returning on the fifth, you still crushing on him, Lilly?"

"What, no of course I'm not!"

"Oh, right…Miley, have you considered actually telling him you like him?"

"No. I have made no plans to do that," Miley said as she crossed her arms. Unlike Jackson and Lilly, she didn't seem to notice any change in Oliver's body. Oliver realized this and had noticed Lilly thinking about him, which is why he stood up.

"You said you were going to spend the day with him," Lilly said with a smirk.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I'm going to tell him anything. I'm merely going to welcome him back."

"So, you're not going to be spending that day with Oliver and Lilly?" Jackson asked as he raised his eyebrow. _"Though, I get the feeling that you really should. I also get the feeling that Lilly should stay away from Chad and Tyler for the time being…"_

"I suppose they wouldn't have anything to do, if they spent time with me and Jackson then they might feel like a third wheel."

"I don't see how."

"Jackson, stop nosing around. They can do whatever they feel like and so can I. I'm not going to force them to spend time with me and Jake."

"So we have a whole day on the fifth of May," Lilly said quietly as she gazed at the ocean. "Hey, Oliver, do you think you could show me some about surfing on that day?"

"It could be any day," Jackson said quietly. "Why does it have to be then?"

"I could get a whole day to practice and I really want to learn more about how to surf."

"I'd be glad to teach you some things about it," Oliver said with a smile. "Since Jake will be back on the fifth and Miley will be spending time with him, it works out perfectly."

_"You could just ask Miley to do something else on any given day," _Jackson thought. "It works out perfectly, that's for sure."

"Why do you seem so concerned?" Oliver asked.

"Oh, there's no reason." Jackson looked over as Miley and Lilly walked some distance away and began talking to each other, probably about something the boys didn't need to hear. Jackson's face turned serious and he looked over at Oliver. "Let me give you a fair warning, quit worrying about being popular." Oliver raised his eyebrow at the somewhat cryptic warning and shrugged as Jackson smiled and patted him on the shoulder. "You know, in gym you should always leave very last when people go onto the track field."

"Okay…why is that?"

"I don't know. I just thought I'd say that, I always left last and so nobody really noticed me. It's probably the best thing to do when you have muscles that you don't want anyone knowing about."

"Oh, well, okay then."

* * *

There it is, the second chapter. The next should be up soon! 


	3. Jackson's Odd Behavior

Together Forever

Disclaimer: I don't own Hanna Montana, thank you and good day.

A/N: Thoughts in _italics_ and speech in regular font.

Two in one single day, you're lucky, but it probably won't be happening again.

* * *

Chapter 3 (Jackson's Odd Behavior)

The next day, Chad and Tyler stepped into the school building and saw Lilly walk past them. "She's hot, you know?" Tyler stated with a chuckle.

"Yeah, I've been trying to get her attention but never have," Chad said sadly.

"You _haven't_ even talked to her?"

"She doesn't really notice me all that often. She tends to spend most of her time with Miley Stewart and Oliver Oken."

"She spends her time with that weed?"

"Yes, I'm as shocked as you are. Oken is a pathetic, and shrimpy wimp."

"You can say that again."

"Okay, he's a pathetic and shrimpy wimp."

"I wasn't being serious…So, why isn't Lilly in the popular crowd?"

"It's because of who she hangs around."

"You'd think she'd be attracted to me since I am popular."

"I don't think she is…"

"What!"

"There's nothing wrong with that. It'll just take some time getting her to actually notice you."

"Oh, I see." Tyler watched as Lilly opened her locker and pulled out some books. "I have a way we can get her to notice us with ease."

"Oh, really, what is that?"

"You and I have gym with her in class, right?"

"Yeah, Oken is in that class as well."

"Right, but he's not of any concern to us. Everyone is going out on the field today, right?"

"Yes." It was then that a devious grin appeared on Tyler's face.

--------------------

"So what was that all about, yesterday?" Miley asked to Jackson as they walked through the building.

"Oh, it's nothing; I was just being stupid thinking about something."

"You were thinking? That is a shock!" Jackson narrowed his eyes and looked at Miley.

"You're a very funny person, Miley. You're very funny indeed."

"Thanks."

"That wasn't a compliment." Jackson looked over to see Tyler and Chad staring at Lilly. "Crap…"

"What did you say?" Miley looked to where Jackson was looking and chuckled. "Oh, don't worry about them; they're always staring at Lilly like that." Jackson's eyes widened and he quickly looked to Miley.

"You never questioned _why_ they did that?!" Miley shrugged and shook her head.

"They're harmless, they won't do anything."

"I'm not too sure about that, you say Chad has a tendency to beat up on Oliver?"

"Well, other than that, there's really nothing to worry about."

"Oliver and Lilly have gym during first period, right?"

"Uh, yeah that's right."

"I see, I thought it was after lunch. Where is Oliver right now?"

"Eating breakfast in the cafeteria, why?"

"Oh, there's no reason at all. I'll talk to you later, Miley. Good luck on that test in math." Miley watched as Jackson ran off.

"Uh…thanks." Miley looked over to Tyler and Chad and rubbed her chin. She didn't see them doing anything they didn't normally do; they weren't people that she felt would do anything to Lilly. _"Jackson has been acting strange lately, ever since yesterday he's been acting very strange." _As Jackson ran past Chad and Tyler, he heard them saying something about doing something to Lilly in gym class.

_"Damn, it's just like my dream…So I'll have to do this."_

------------

Oliver placed his food on the table and sat down with his silverware. "Alright, bacon and eggs, not bad I suppose."

"Oken, there you are," A voice said. Oliver looked up and saw Coach Marshall standing before him. "How are you today?"

"If you're going to try to recruit me into doing any sports, I wouldn't recommend it."

"I wasn't going to do anything in regards to that…" Marshall sat down at the table and watched as Oliver took a sip of his drink. "I was going to ask if you would be my assistant on the track today."

"What do you mean?"

"Carry the water, and stuff like that."

"Isn't it supposed to rain today?"

"It's been clear skies all day; I don't think it will rain. We'll be on the track and if it rains then we will go back inside."

"Okay and why do you want me to be your assistant?"

"Well, that way you won't have to worry about slowing yourself down."

"Of course, being your assistant means that I will be the first to leave and check that the track is clean, right?"

"Yeah, it was actually Wilson that suggested it to me just a little while ago."

"Wilson, as in Tyler Wilson suggested that I be your assistant?"

"Yes."

"Why would he suggest such a thing, and why would he care?" Oliver stuck his fork into his food and took a bite.

"I don't know. Think about it and let me know what you think during class."

"I could tell you what I think about that right now…I was told that I should-" Oliver was interrupted by Jackson placing his hand on Oliver's shoulder.

"What are you talking about?" Jackson asked as he looked from Coach Marshall to Oliver.

"I'm seriously considering Oliver to be my assistant today and perhaps after today even," Marshall responded. Jackson's face paled slightly as he stuck his hand in his pocket.

_"That doesn't sound good. I'll have to use this on Oliver, I'm sorry buddy."_ Oliver took another sip of his drink and handed the glass to Jackson.

"Would you mind refilling this for me?" Oliver asked. "Just water, please."

"Sure, I'll do that for you!" Jackson took the cup and walked over to the water dispenser. _"Okay, a clear liquid works out just fine for this. He'll never know!"_ Jackson filled the cup with water and put a pill in the water, the pill quickly dissolved as Jackson walked back over to the table and set the water and his hands on the table. "There's your water, drink and enjoy. Coach Marshall, do you think you could have Lilly Truscott go out to the track with you and Oliver?"

"Uh, no, she's not going to be my assistant and is generally our best runner," Marshall stated.

"You seem a bit worried, what's up Jackson?" Oliver asked as he took a drink from his glass of water.

"There is nothing that I'm worried about," Jackson stated. "Well, I got to run, bye!" Oliver raised his eyebrow as Jackson ran off. Oliver drank the last of the water and sighed.

"Something didn't taste right about that water…"

"Uh, Oliver, what's this on the table?" Oliver followed Marshall's eyes to a container and stared at it.

"That's a laxative…Damn it! I'm going to be crapping for half the day now!"

"Oh, maybe you shouldn't be my assistant for today then. Go out on the track with us but sit down and don't do any moving."

"Yeah, that'll be best. I'm going to have a little chat with Jackson the next time I see him."

"What's wrong, Oliver?" Miley asked as she walked over to the table.

"Your brother just put laxatives in my drink," Oliver said with a groan.

"Ouch, that's not too good."

"Gee, you think?"

"Don't get mad at me or anything."

"I'm not mad, Miley. I'm just a little peeved that I'm going to be going to the restroom for half the day."

"He probably didn't put much in there." Oliver groaned as Miley patted him on the shoulder.

"I'll see you in gym class," Marshall said as he stood up. "Stewart is probably right, it's probably not too bad."

"The next time I see Jackson, I'm going to have a nice long talk with him," Oliver stated. "He _better_ have a good reason for putting a laxative in my drink, too!"

"It's just my idiot brother; he doesn't know what he's doing half the time."

"I worry about that person sometimes."

"I'll have a talk with him, Oliver."

"I honestly think_I_ should have a chat with him…"

"As long as you don't get mad at him or hurt him, then that is fine." Oliver shrugged as the school bell rang. "I'll see you and Lilly in second period!" Miley stood up and walked out of the cafeteria._"That's a strange thing for Jackson to do; he's never acted like that before."_

---------------

Lilly walked into the gym and saw Oliver leaning against the wall; she walked over to him and smiled. "How's it going?"

"Fairly well, could be better if I didn't get a _great_ surprise from Jackson." Lilly chuckled softly in response.

"What did he do?"

"Oh, nothing short of spiking my water with a laxative, so yeah, I'm in a bad mood right now."

"Oh, well don't worry so much about it. Maybe you'll be in a better mood after first period; I hear working out always relaxes the nerves."

"You're right, it does. I have something I should tell you, I haven't told anybody else yet. I've actually been working out lately."

"Aha! I thought there was something different about you!" Oliver raised his eyebrow as Lilly crossed her arms triumphantly.

"You already suspected that?"

"It was hard to catch onto, but I thought your arms and all were a little bigger than they used to be. Miley is still clueless though."

"Right, so that doesn't change anything, does it?"

"Why should it change anything? You'll still always be Oliver Oken to me and everyone else in school. Especially if you're not planning on telling anybody in school that you actually work out."

"Good, I'm glad it doesn't change anything between you and me."

"Yeah…" Lilly shrugged and looked back when she thought she felt someone looking at her, once more she shrugged when nobody else was looking at her._"Though, it does make me feel better, if not safer, around Oliver. What am I saying? I lo…He looked good before, I bet he looks just as good, if not better, now! Ah, shut up Lilly!"_

"Okay, good morning class," Coach Marshall said aloud. "We're going out on the track today." The class actually cheered, they preferred the track over the strenuous and excruciating exercises that Coach Marshall made them do in class. "Yeah, I know you all just _hate_ the track…" Marshall rolled his eyebrows and looked over as Oliver made a groaning sound.

"What's wrong, Oliver?" Lilly asked. Oliver had his hand over his stomach and sighed.

"Damn that Jackson…I have to go to the restroom, so wait up for me Lil."

"Okay, I can do that." Marshall led the rest of the class outside as Oliver ran into the restroom. Lilly walked over to a wall where she spotted something strange on the wall. Her back was turned toward the restroom door so she did not see the two men behind her.

"Hey babe," Chad said quietly. Lilly's eyes widened as Chad's hand pressed against the wall next to her head. Lilly turned around and saw Tyler standing next to Chad; she let out a small growl and glared at Chad.

"What did you just call me?" Lilly asked. "Why did you not go outside with the rest of the class?"

"You should have gone with them, as well as with Oliver," Tyler said with a low chuckle. It was apparent that neither Tyler nor Chad knew that Oliver was in the restroom thanks to a laxative.

"That still doesn't answer my question!"

"We only want to get you to notice us, and we're willing to go by extreme methods here." Lilly kept her strong glare but was growing more nervous inwardly.

"Oh, I notice you; I just don't really care about you."

"We realize that, and that's why we're going to have a little 'talk' if you will."

"I can talk, what exactly do you want to talk about?" Lilly glanced toward the bathroom door where Oliver went and glanced back to Chad and Tyler, their faces were closer than she would have wanted.

"We want to talk about you, and perhaps your body."

"I'm warning you; don't even _think_ about touching me!" Tyler chuckled and Lilly sighed. _"It's a fair warning, if you do anything to me and Oliver walks out that door…He may not do anything but since he's mad I don't know what would happen."_ Lilly gasped as Chad grabbed her wrists.

* * *

Yes, I know I've left it at a bad place, but hey, I have to keep the readers in suspense. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter, Oliver seems pretty upset about that laxative, man...Leave a review. 


	4. The attempt and fight

Together Forever

Disclaimer: I don't own Hanna Montana, thank you and good day.

A/N: Thoughts in _italics_ and speech in regular font.

* * *

Chapter 4 (The Attempt)

Oliver flushed the toilet and groaned loudly, he was very annoyed right now. _"Goddamn it, what the hell can happen to make this day any worse?"_ Oliver realized that it must have been five minutes since he went into the gym restroom, he hated using the gym's restroom since it was always messy and not very sanitary. Oliver looked out the window and noticed it was starting to drizzle, "I guess they will be coming back in pretty soon, too bad about that. I might as well get out of here now and see what else will happen." Oliver started to wash his hands in the sink. _"Surely nothing else can tick me off today. The next thing that decides to tick me off is going to end up shattered to pieces."_

-------------

"Okay, leave me alone, damn it!" Lilly exclaimed as Chad shoved her hands above her head and held them in place.

"Oh no, that's definitely not going to happen," Chad said with a chuckle. "You don't know just how much Tyler and I have wanted to do this."

"If I didn't already suspect what you're doing, then I'd ask what the hell you wanted to do!"

"Keep her hands held in place," Tyler stated.

"I can still kick you, you know! Why are you doing this in a school gymnasium, on second thought, why are you doing this at all?"

"We feel like it." Lilly winced as she felt Tyler's hand on her waist, she whimpered as his hand started to move upwards and under her shirt.

"Stop this! Stop this right now!" Lilly struggled and gasped as she felt Tyler's hand tighten on her body. Chad's free hand was feeling up her leg and she started to whimper and shake with fear. "Okay, please stop this, I'm warning you!"

"Oh, shut up, there's nothing you can do. Just relax while we break you in."

"Crap…Get off me!"

"I love them when they're feisty." Tyler grabbed Lilly's face and pressed his lips against hers. He started to pull at her shirt as Chad began to unbutton her pants.

_"Help me…please…"_ Lilly tried to struggle as tears began flowing through down her cheeks. "Damn it you two, stop this right now!" Lilly clasped her legs together so the two couldn't take off her pants and she knew they couldn't remove her shirt unless they let go of her hands. When they let go of her hands, that's when she would strike them. Lilly closed her eyes and begun to whimper as Tyler started to kiss her neck. Her eyes shot open when she heard a door slam loudly.

"Goddamn it, get off of her you bastards!" Suddenly in a split second, a strong force ripped Tyler and Chad off of her and threw them across the floor.

"O-Oliver, you're here?" Oliver swiftly grabbed Chad's shirt and pulled him up.

"You picked a _bad_ day to piss me off!" Oliver tossed Chad into the wall and soon did the same with Tyler.

"Damn you, Oken!" Chad exclaimed as he shot up and charged toward Oliver. Chad threw a punch only to have Oliver grab Chad's fist in his hand and spin him into the wall. Tyler got up and kicked at Oliver, he missed and Oliver slammed his fist into Tyler's face.

"Ah! My face, my beautiful face, you hit it!" Tyler exclaimed as he held his hand to his face.

"That isn't all I'm going to do to you!" Oliver shouted as he slammed his fist into Tyler's stomach. Lilly gasped as Chad slammed his fist into Oliver's back, causing Oliver to fall to the ground.

"Don't mess with us when we're talking to our girl, Oken," Chad said with a chuckle. Oliver swiftly thrust his leg out and tripped Chad to the ground.

"Don't even think that Lilly is your girl!" Oliver grabbed Chad and shifted his eyes to Tyler, Tyler was running toward him so Oliver tossed Chad into Tyler. "I'm warning you here, don't you _ever_ touch Lilly again!"

"Like hell we won't, do you think we're afraid of you!" Chad shouted.

"You may want to shut up," Tyler said quietly.

"Since when did you get strong?" Oliver looked to Chad and smirked as he grabbed Chad's shirt in one hand and Tyler in the other.

"Did you hear me?" Oliver asked with a fierce look.

"What did you say?"

"Did I stutter? I believe I said never to touch Lilly again. If you promise not to lay a finger on her hair then I will promise not to attack you." Oliver leaned his head forward and whispered. "If you _ever_ lay a finger on the woman I adore, then I'm going to show you a world of pain that is _worse_ than hell itself. Do you understand me?"

"Ah, we're not afraid of you, Oken!" Chad exclaimed. Oliver sighed and released their shirts. They started to fall but stopped when Oliver grabbed the sides of their heads and banged them together. "Ah, crap! That hurts!" Chad and Tyler fell to the ground and held their hands to their head, they looked up at Oliver who was glaring at them with his arms crossed.

"I'll ask you again, do you understand me, or did I stutter?"

"Fine, we'll leave her alone!"

"Chad, Wilson, you two are going to the principal's office right now!" Coach Marshall shouted as several students grabbed the two men and pinned them against a wall. Marshall looked at Oliver and sighed. "We saw everything, so don't worry. You and Truscott will still need to go to the principal's office with us, but right now you should talk to Lilly. I'll guarantee that you won't get in trouble for this." Oliver turned to look at Lilly, she was sitting on the floor and staring at Chad and Tyler in shock. Oliver walked over to Lilly and kneeled beside her, he pushed her shirt up and straightened her shirt for him.

"Are you okay, Lilly?"

"Y-Yeah I'm fine, thank you Oliver," Lilly said quietly. _"He just saved me, I always knew he'd be there for me during stressful times, but I never thought he'd be the one to save me…"_ Coach Marshall walked over to Lilly and Oliver.

"We got inside and saw what they were doing to you," Marshall stated. "When we saw what was happening, we were fixing to take action when we saw Oliver charge at them…" Oliver took Lilly's hand and helped her to her feet, he heard the familiar finger and hiss combination of Amber and Ashley and let out a sigh. Now the entire school would know about his new strength, but it didn't matter to him at the moment. Lilly wrapped her arms around Oliver and began to sob into his chest.

"I was so afraid," Lilly said. Oliver knew that he'd just jumped quite a bit in Amber's book and he waited for her usual insult toward Lilly associating with someone who was popular. He took a sigh of relief when she said nothing at all, she probably realized that it would be bad timing for everybody if she insulted someone. Instead of insulting Lilly, she and Ashley walked over to Chad and Tyler and slapped them across the face for trying to rape someone.

"Don't worry anymore, they can't hurt you now," Oliver said as he rubbed Lilly's back. Lilly felt very comforted and safe in Oliver's arms, she would have chosen to stay there all day if she could.

_"How can I tell him that I'm falling more in love with him every day? How could he have any feelings for me, simple old Lilly?"_ Lilly literally felt her legs start to turn into jelly while she stood with Oliver's arms around her. In his arms there was no danger, he wouldn't let anything come near her and she knew this. "Thank you for your help, Oliver." Lilly placed her head on Oliver's shoulder as he ran his hand through her hair. _"How long have I been in love with him? I can't even remember, I know I fell for him so long ago."_

"You will be alright, will you?"

"I'm fine now, Oliver. I feel just fine, at least they didn't get anywhere."

"That is good."

_"If anyone ever told me that Oliver would be saving me…I would think they'd be crazy, to be perfectly honest."_

"We won't forget this, Oken!" Chad exclaimed. "Lilly is ours now!" Oliver closed his eyes and sighed as he ran his hand through Lilly's hair.

"Just forget them, Lilly," Oliver said quietly. "They don't matter and they're only trying to cause you to be afraid."

"I'm not afraid of them," Lilly stated. "Why should I be?" Oliver chuckled and tightened his hold around Lilly.

"You shouldn't be afraid of them at all." Coach Marshall placed his hand on Lilly's shoulder and sighed.

"Are you well enough to go?" Marshall asked. "You and Oliver need to go to the principal's office with Chad and Tyler."

"Coach Marshall, do you honestly think Lilly would want to be around those two right now?" Oliver asked as he raised his eyebrow.

"She needs to explain her story, and I'm going to have to explain my part of it as well. I'll explain why I feel no disciplinary action should be taken against you. I'm going to be calling everyone's parents though." Marshall turned to the wall that Chad and Tyler were pinned against and sighed. "Okay students, keep a hold on those two and let's take them to the principal's office. The campus officer will be there as well."

"Oken, you will not get away with this!" Chad exclaimed. "We'll make sure about that!"

"Shut up, Chad," Marshall stated. "You'll be lucky if you and Tyler don't get put in prison for this." Chad and Tyler groaned as the students turned them around and shoved them against the wall and held their wrists behind their back. Marshall spoke into the radio and the students heard the campus officer respond. "Yes, you heard correct, we have the attempted rape of Lilly Truscott by two males, Tyler Wilson and Chad Brown, we will be escorting them to the office." Chad and Tyler glared at Lilly and she looked away, unable to look them in the eyes, Oliver held Lilly in a friendly and comforting hold as they started to walk off. Oliver knew he had to control his anger and stay calm for the rest of the day, his mom, along with Lilly's mom would be called in. Oliver was sure he'd get in trouble for beating up Chad and Tyler.

"Oliver, did I already say thank you?" Lilly asked.

"Yes."

"I'm sorry."

"Why? It's fine, you can thank me however long you want."

"I'm surprised Amber and Ashley haven't done or said anything…"

"They may be dumb, but I'm guessing they have some brains."

"You know, we're right here!" Amber exclaimed.

"Oh, what was that noise I just heard? Did you hear something, Lilly?" Lilly chuckled and smiled in response, Oliver smiled as well, he was glad to see Lilly smiling after her ordeal.

--------------

Miley and Jackson sat in a classroom while the rest of the class talked, There was nothing to do in the class and everyone was doing homework. "Jackson, why the hell did you put a laxative in Oliver's drink?" Miley asked as she glared at her brother.

"I have my reasons…"

"Why?"

"I had a strange dream that something bad was going to happen in Oliver and Lilly's class and I needed to make sure Oliver stayed behind."

"So you put a laxative in his drink? You did this all because you had a bad dream?" Miley stared at Jackson in disbelief. "Are you an idiot? Don't answer that."

"I swear it seemed so real, like Chad and Tyler were about to do something harmful to Lilly and-"

"Oh my god, Chad and Tyler are being taken away by Coach Marshall and his class!" A student exclaimed. Miley and Jackson looked over as several students crowded around the window.

"What's going on?" Miley asked as she stood up.

"Isn't that Lilly Truscott? It is, something's wrong with her! She looks like she's been crying!"

"What! Let me through!"

"Everybody sit down," The teacher instructed. "Nobody is to leave this classroom! I just got word from the campus security guard that all students are to remain in the classrooms until first period was over. I won't let you leave, not even if you have to throw up."

"Damn…"

"Do you believe me now?" Jackson asked.

"To answer your question, no I do not." Jackson rolled his eyes as Miley sat at her desk.

* * *

There you have it, let me know what you thought! 


	5. Resting

Together Forever

Disclaimer: I don't own Hanna Montana, thank you and good day.

A/N: Thoughts in _italics_ and speech in regular font.

* * *

Chapter 5 (Resting) 

Since there were about thirty other students in the gym class and the principal and officer wanted to hear everyone's perspective they had to move everyone to the school auditorium. The theater class moved a few prop pieces on the stage for the parents, the four students, the officer and principal. Oliver and Lilly got a couch on one side of the stage while Chad and Tyler got hard chairs on the other side of the stage. Oliver's mom and Lilly's mom sat on the couch with their kids as the principal and officer sat on another couch. "Would someone care to explain what happened?" The principal asked. "Oliver Oken, Chad and Tyler seem to say that you beat them up, why?"

"He saved my life!" Lilly exclaimed. "Well, maybe not my life, but he stopped those two from r-raping me."

"Is this true?" The officer asked.

"Yes Officer Pace," Coach Marshall stated. "The class and I saw the entire thing. We were going to go out onto track when it started raining and when we walked in we saw Chad and Tyler attempting to rape Ms. Truscott. Before we could react, Oliver saw them and pulled them off of her and a fight begun."

"Mr. Bannister, please, Oliver didn't do anything wrong," Lilly stated. "Have a heart."

"I do have one of those," Mr. Bannister said with a chuckle. "Ms. Truscott and Mrs. Truscott, if this is too difficult for you, then you may go home."

"No, I want to stay here." Lilly winced when she felt the glares of Chad and Tyler upon her. Oliver growled slightly and the two boys looked away.

"Lilly, you should go home, you don't need to be here," Oliver said quietly.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"I'm a principal, not a judge," Mr. Bannister said with a sigh. "I don't know what to do when a student rapes another. I do know this." Mr. Bannister looked over at Chad and Tyler with a stern look. "I want you two to try, if possible, to offer condolences and comfort Ms. Truscott."

"Why should we?" Chad asked. His mother slapped him on the back of the head and he winced.

"Mr. Bannister, with all due respect, I'm not sure if he will be serious enough," Oliver said as he crossed his arms. "Tell me if I will be in any trouble."

"As for you being in trouble, here at school I would say you are in no trouble at all. You saved your friend and did what I am sure another close friend of Ms. Truscott would have done. There is no punishment that I can think of for you, as for your home punishment…that would be for your mother to decide." Oliver's mom and Lilly's mom began discussing something between them and they looked over at Oliver.

"Lilly, do you think Oliver did anything wrong?" Mrs. Truscott asked. Lilly shook her head and wiped her eye.

"I've already answered that, he did nothing wrong."

"Do you think his actions merit any punishment?"

"Why are you asking me? You know what I will say." The mothers smiled and hugged their children.

"Oliver, what you did was a noble and heroic thing," Mrs. Oken stated. "I see no reason to punish you at all for saving your best friend."

"I feel the same," Mrs. Truscott stated.

"You don't have to testify in court, Ms. Truscott," Officer Pace stated. "The only ones that need to testify are those that saw what the boys did, you can testify if you feel comfortable enough in doing so."

"No, I don't want to testify against them, you have thirty people who saw what happened and the gym has a security camera in it," Lilly stated.

"Yes, I think that should be enough evidence," Mrs. Oken stated. "There's no reason to cause this girl anymore trauma."

"Okay, so it's agreed," Mr. Bannister said. "These boys will be expelled from school as well. Anyway, Officer Pace, you may arrest these two boys. Oliver, Lilly, you two may have the rest of the day off, is that okay with you?"

"I'm fine with it," Oliver said with a nod. Lilly nodded her head.

"Okay, now I'm going to have a talk with your classmates and Coach Marshall, as for you, you're free to go."

"Thank you."

"Mom, can Oliver stay over for the day?" Lilly asked. Mrs. Truscott looked at her daughter and smiled.

"Yes, I was thinking of asking Mrs. Oken if she wanted to spend the day over at our house with Oliver. There are a few things that we may have to discuss."

"Great, I'm sorry that you had to be called from work."

"Don't worry about it, Lilly dear, I needed to come for my daughter. Nothing could keep me away from here." Oliver, Lilly and their parents stood up and started to walk out the door as Officer Pace escorted Chad and Tyler to a police car outside the school. Both mothers carpooled to the school so Lilly and Oliver rode in the back of the car until they arrived at Lilly's home.

"Well, let's go inside," Mrs. Oken said with a smile. Oliver exited the car and helped Lilly out and walked with her into the house.

"Lilly, you had a scare today so do you want to lie down and get some rest?" Mrs. Truscott asked.

"Yeah, sure," Lilly answered. Oliver walked with Lilly to her bedroom as the moms sat down on the couch.

"So, how are you feeling, Lilly?" Oliver asked as Lilly moved into the bed.

"I'm feeling a little better, I'm glad they didn't do too much damage…You should go to school, you're fine."

"Nah, I think I'll stay with my best friend. Besides, now the whole school's going to be talking."

"Yeah, because of Chad and Tyler, you had to reveal your strength and you didn't want to do that. Even Amber and Ashley saw it, so then you're going to be the talk of the school. You _did_ want to become popular, right Oliver?"

"Yeah, but not like this. I don't want to become popular at your expense. Do you know how bad I would feel if I became popular because something happened to my best friend?"

"I suppose you'd feel pretty bad."

"Of course I would…So, how long have you been working out?" Oliver sat on Lilly's bed and leaned against the wall.

"It's been a few months."

"Do you know how many girls will be crawling all over you?" Lilly let out a light chuckle as Oliver glanced at her.

"Well, that's partly the reason I didn't want anyone to find out about my working out. However, I don't think it will matter since I'm not on any athletic team or anything."

"Oliver, you just saved your best friend from a school bully and a sleazebag, and you're saying that nothing will happen? You're definitely considered a school hero right now; you're a lot more than just a school hero too."

"I don't see how I could be anything more than that…" Lilly looked away and blushed; Oliver missed the blush and put his arms behind his head.

"I'm sure there are people who consider you more than that."

"I was just doing what came natural, protecting my best friend."

"Well, either way, girls will probably be all over you now." Lilly turned her head to look out the window but turned her eyes downward. _"I wouldn't stand a chance now. His popularity will probably go to his head, I'm sure of it. What am I saying? How do I feel about Oliver…I…I'm in love with my best friend and I don't really know how to say it! I'm not even sure that he feels the same for me."_ Lilly looked over to see Oliver with his arms crossed and eyes closed, she smiled lightly at the sight. _"He fell asleep, he must be really tired."_ Lilly turned over on her side and closed her eyes, Mrs. Truscott and Mrs. Oken opened the door to look inside and saw their two children asleep.

"Well, they did have a big day," Mrs. Truscott said quietly. "Oliver _would_ be pretty tired."

"Didn't Oliver mention that Jackson slipped a laxative into his drink earlier?" Mrs. Oken asked. The moms looked to each other and chuckled. "I wonder if Jackson knew something about Chad and Tyler's intentions."

"I wouldn't know, but either way, he had a hand in saving my daughter." The moms closed the door and sighed. "How do you think this will affect our children's relationship?"

"What do you mean?"

"Lilly has always felt something toward Oliver; I can tell whenever I look into her eyes. When she talks about Oliver or is with him, there is nothing but love in her eyes. She's often saddened about the girls that Oliver flirts with or dates, but she's always happy for Oliver and the girls he goes out with."

"I'd hardly call those women he's been around anything worth being upset over. I can understand Lilly's jealousy, but those airheads are not worth the worry."

"I suppose Oliver never spends much time dating them…"

"True, and Lilly doesn't seem to spend much time dating, it seems she doesn't date much anymore."

"My child's been scorned a bit too often. One person cheated on her, another stood her up…She needs to find the right person. Someone who loves her and will stand by her throughout his life, that's who she needs. She needs someone who will take care of her and protect her."

"Somebody who knows her well, that's the person that she needs." Mrs. Oken stopped talking and chuckled. "Look at us, talking about Lilly's personal life at a time like this."

"Well, I'm her mom so I should be concerned about whom she winds up with…"

"Yeah, as long as she doesn't wind up with some popular jerk, right?"

"Well it sounds like Oliver may wind up being popular."

"Heh, I suppose Oliver is an exception since those two know each other. I think my son either is or has fallen in love with Lilly; I think they should let each other know how they feel. We know one thing, if Oliver ever becomes popular or not, he won't wind up being some arrogant bastard like Tyler Wilson."

"Damn, I'm so thankful Lilly never had any feelings for Tyler or got together with him. It would be horrible if that ever happened, is it wrong for me to really dislike Wilson?"

"No, even I dislike him. At least we know Lilly will never have to deal with him or Chad ever again."

------------------

Oliver opened his eyes and sighed, he wasn't sure when he fell asleep or how long he was asleep, but he knew if he stayed asleep then he'd have a major pain in the neck. Oliver looked at Lilly and smiled. _"She looks cute when she's sleeping; I've never noticed this before."_ Oliver got out of the bed and walked over to the window.

"Oliver…" Oliver raised his eyebrow and looked over to Lilly, she was still asleep but apparently talking in her sleep. He noticed her clutching her bear, her hold tightened and Lilly turned onto her back and whimpered slightly. "Help…They're hurting me."

"Okay, I guess she's having some trouble with what happened earlier, that's normal." Oliver was shocked, he couldn't remember ever seeing 'tough girl' Lilly in such a state, but it was to be expected given what had just happened. "Damn those punks, there's really nothing to do about them." Oliver walked over to Lilly and smiled as he brushed some hair from her face. He saw her eyebrows tighten as if she where in pain. "I'm right here, Lil." Oliver took Lilly's hand and tightened his grip until he saw Lilly's face soften. _"I can't possibly leave her right now, how could I do that to her? What is this that I feel, I've been around Lilly for so long and I'm just now starting to think of this odd feeling that I have inside right now. Lilly…she's my best friend…I'm not supposed to feel anything at all for her. I'm not, right?"_ Oliver noticed Lilly's eyelids tighten.

"Don't…Don't leave me…stop them…"

_"Maybe I should wake her up."_ Oliver sighed and watched as Lilly turned her head. "I'm not going anywhere, Lilly, don't you worry about anything." Oliver leaned forward and kissed Lilly's forehead in hopes of giving her some comfort. Oliver stood up straight and sighed, _"Perhaps I shouldn't be mad at Jackson. His behavior was very weird; it was almost as though he knew something was up. Hell, I probably would have been the first one out of the gym; I shudder to think of what would have happened if he didn't put that laxative in my drink."_ Oliver saw Lilly's eyes open slightly, she looked up into Oliver's eyes and smiled. "Lilly, how are you?"

"I'm fine, how long have I been asleep?"

"I don't know, maybe a few hours, I just woke up a little while ago."

"What? How long have you been watching me sleep?" Lilly's cheeks turned red and Oliver let out a small chuckle.

"I've only been up for about five minutes probably, in that amount of time I suppose I've been watching you for about three or four of those five minutes."

"Oh…"

"I hope that doesn't make me sound perverted or anything."

"No, it really doesn't…"

"So are you sure you're alright? I think you were dreaming about what happened earlier."

"I'm telling you Oliver, I'm just fine!"

"Hey, that's fine by me then. I'm just making sure you don't have any more worries. Do you think you'd be able to return to school tomorrow? I'm not going to return to school until you do, I've decided on that."

"I think it'd be fine if I did…"

"Are you sure? People might ask questions about how you're doing and stuff, do you want to deal with people asking a whole bunch of questions? There's also the fact that I get the feeling that there will be a lot of girls hovering around me."

"Do you think I have some sort of problem with the girls that hang around you?" Oliver smirked and crossed his arms.

"No, I don't think so at all."

* * *

There's chapter 5 my friends, drop a line and let me know what you thought 


	6. Amber Strikes

Together Forever

Disclaimer: I don't own Hanna Montana, thank you and good day.

A/N: Thoughts in _italics_ and speech in regular font.

* * *

Chapter 6 (Amber Strikes)

The next morning Oliver walked with Lilly to the school and ate breakfast with her, Miley did not show up yet. "So, Lilly, do you think you want to tell Miley what happened?" Oliver asked.

"I think she may want to know," Lilly responded. "She may also want to know why everyone is staring at you and looking at me in…a mix of disgust and pity."

"Why would they be disgusted?"

"Probably because you're so high up that they wonder why I'm hanging with you."

"Well they don't know anything and it really doesn't matter. I'm surprised they seem to have forgotten the two of us have been best friends all our life and we'll be together forever." Lilly thought she felt her heart skip a beat for a second at the last few words, she shook it off as Oliver was probably talking about being best friends forever.

_"Couldn't we be something more than best friends? Is it a possibility?"_ Lilly took a bit of her food and sighed. "I think things will be very different around here…"

"I'm not sure how different anything will be, to tell you the truth; I am not all that worried. Hey, I'm still going to be known as Smokin' Oken, always have been, always will be!" Lilly chuckled as Oliver took a bite of his food. _"Maybe if you felt the same, I could always be_your_ Smokin' Oken. It's probably unlikely…Perhaps I could somehow get her to fall in love with me…What the hell am I saying? Lilly is my best friend, I shouldn't have these feelings for her!"_ Oliver watched as Lilly ate her food, he noticed a radiance shining from Lilly, perhaps it was the first time he noticed it, but it had been there forever. _"She really is beautiful…Ah, damn it Oken! Cut this out! You absolutely cannot have feelings for your best friend!" _Oliver watched as Lilly picked up a knife and began cutting her food. He noticed how soft looking Lilly's hands were. _"Then again, what could be wrong with falling for your best friend? Shut the hell up! She probably doesn't feel that way about me! Even if I did save her, it's only the equivalent of her friend looking out for her…damn it, where's Miley!"_

"Oliver, Lilly, there you are!" Miley exclaimed as she walked over to the table.

"Oh, hey Miley," Lilly said with a smile.

"How are you?" Oliver asked.

"I'm fine, but what happened to you two? Yesterday, you two just vanished!" Lilly turned her eyes downward and Oliver sighed.

"Chad and Tyler were trying to hurt Lilly…"

"So it's true?" Miley asked. Oliver and Lilly raised their eyebrows and looked at Miley. "I was hearing rumors about Chad and Tyler trying to take advantage of Lilly and you beat them up. That sounded a little strange to me, but if it really happened."

"What'd I tell you, Oliver? She is clueless," Lilly said with a chuckle.

"I'm clueless about what?" Oliver let out a sigh and shook his head.

"Well since the entire school knows now, I happen to be a bit stronger," Oliver said as he crossed his arms. "I've been working out for the past few months and I didn't want to tell anyone."

"Why? Its instant popularity right there! I mean, the whole school's talking about you now, it's like you're more popular than Jake."

"I didn't exactly want to use my strength to become popular." Oliver closed his eyes and took a bite of his food. "However, if it meant saving my best friend from two pathetic freaks, then I was willing to risk having the entire school know about my working out. Lilly's my best friend, so I don't care what it is that I have, I'll risk it to help her out." Lilly felt her heart flutter for a moment. She shrugged off the feeling and took a bite of her food.

"Heh, Oliver's the school hero now," Lilly said with a chuckle. "I can sort of see how he's more popular than Jake now…" Lilly looked around the cafeteria and frowned. _"The more popular they are…Oliver's always been my friend, but would he let this popularity go to his head? If he does, do I even stand a chance? Will people even let me or Miley around him anymore? He couldn't love me…Oh, come on Truscott, you can't have feelings for your best friend! It's unheard of…right? Why does it feel like my heart will break if Oliver becomes any more popular? Why do I really care, what are these feelings I have for him? I can't be falling in love with him…I can't!" _Lilly sighed and stood up from the table, "I'm going to go now; I'll see you guys later."

"Okay, we'll talk to you later, Lilly," Miley stated. "If you need anything, let me know! It's really bad what happened yesterday and I'm really sorry!"

"I'm fine now; they didn't do that much to me. Thank you for your concern Miley." Lilly glanced at Oliver before turning around and walking away.

"Why did it look like she was crying just now?" Miley asked.

"You're talking about the tough girl, she doesn't cry," Oliver said with a chuckle. "Okay, she does when something really bad happens, probably. She is still in a slightly weakened state of mind, Miley. Given what just happened yesterday, it's not like she can just forget about it overnight."

"Yeah…Hey, I'm going to apologize for Jackson."

"Don't worry about it. If it wasn't for that laxative, Lilly would have had it a lot worse because I would have left the gym first and the class was too damn shocked to even stop what Chad and Tyler had been doing. When I got out of the bathroom, they were all just standing there watching with shocked expressions on their faces. Of course you could tell they were feeling bad for Lilly, even Amber and Ashley felt bad for her."

"Oh yeah, they're in your gym class too, aren't they?"

"Yes. That's how news of this has spread all over school by now. None of the other students would have told anybody that Chad and Tyler were trying to take advantage of Lilly, they would have just said they saw the two doing something wrong and got arrested because of it."

"Leave it to Amber and Ashley to spread it all around, how do you think Lilly will take that?"

"It's apparent that she's not thrilled with everyone knowing what happened to her."

"Do you think things will change between us three?"

"Things will change because of what happened? To be honest, I don't think things will change...It is not like I want anything to change." Oliver crossed his arms and sighed. _"I don't want anything to change between us, that's right, that's exactly it. So, therefore I can have no feelings for Lilly."_ Oliver felt a pang in his heart._"It's going to be hard as hell, but I can't fall for Lilly, what would happen if it ruined our friendship? I don't want to lose her; I never want to lose her."_

"Are you alright, Oliver?"

"Yeah, I'm just fine. I have to go now, so I'll talk to you later." Oliver stood up and walked away.

Lilly walked through the halls and stopped to look at a flyer, it had Oliver's face on it. "School hero, Oliver Oken rescues an unnamed girl in his gym class; thank Amber and Ashley for this information!" Lilly grit her teeth and sighed. _"It doesn't matter; at least he is popular now. He has what he wanted I guess, and he saved me in the process. I shouldn't worry about it, right?" _Lilly leaned against the wall and sighed, she didn't have to worry about Chad or Tyler anymore and that was a good thing. The question that ran through her mind mostly was whether or not Oliver would still be her friend. Lilly looked over to see Amber and Ashley walking up, she groaned and rolled her eyes.

"How are you feeling, Lilly?" Amber asked.

"I'm feeling just fine, thank you for your concern."

"Oh, well that's great then! I guess Oliver got what he wanted, popularity."

"Yeah, he's popular now because of what happened yesterday I assume."

"Exactly, he's very brave now, I'm sure girls will be rushing all over him!"

"What do you want, Amber?"

"I'm here to tell you that since he's popular, he can't be seen around you. It wouldn't look right for him to be spotted near riffraff like you and Miley."

"Oh, shut up Amber."

"I'm just saying. He'll have no time for you now."

"No time for you!" Ashley repeated.

"Don't feel bad or anything, it's just what happens."

"Yeah, that's what happens!"

"Ashley, will you kindly stop repeating whatever I say!"

"Yeah, stop…oh…sorry."

"Anyway Lilly, you and Miley being around Oliver will just be a detriment to his social standing." Lilly rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Shut up," Lilly said quietly. At the current moment, the words Amber was saying hurt her, there were so many things going on already. Chad and Tyler had tried to take advantage of her, she was confused about how she felt for Oliver and now Amber was telling her that Oliver couldn't be seen around her.

"Trust me, Oliver will not appreciate you, it won't be long before he becomes just like all the other popular people in this world. He will eventually kick you and Miley to the side and forget about you because he will not want to lose his social stature." Lilly grit her teeth and felt a sharp pain in her chest.

"Shut the hell up, Amber! Oliver isn't like that, he will never do that! He will never act like that, shut up!"

"How sure are you about this?"

"I've known him since preschool, there's no way in hell he'll change just because he jumped up on the popular scale!"

"Preschool friends, heh, it's those friends that always get kicked to the side after time." Ashley looked to Lilly and raised her eyebrow. Lilly looked more hurt by Amber's words than she ever had been before, Ashley noticed that Lilly was holding some of her feelings back.

"Uh, Amber…I think that's enough now," Ashley said quietly. "I think Lilly get's the point."

"Who asked you, Ashley? I don't recall saying that you could respond."

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I won't say any more."

"Thank you." Amber looked at Lilly and sighed. "Just think about what I said, Truscott. Save yourself from the pain now rather than waiting for Oliver to kick you to the curb, it will be less painful if you just forget him now." Lilly glared at Amber and watched as the two walked off. Lilly stared at the floor as tears ran down her face; she sat on the floor and put her arms and head on her knees. Ashley looked back and noticed this gesture, she frowned and continued walking with Amber.

----------------

Oliver walked through the halls and found Jackson putting things into his locker. "Hey Jackson, how are you?" Oliver asked. Jackson turned to Oliver and smiled.

"I'm good, are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, the effects of that laxative wore off a long time ago." Jackson frowned and sighed.

"Yeah, I'm sorry that I drugged your water with a laxative."

"Don't be sorry, I would have left with the class and Lilly would have been raped by those two punks. So thanks, though I was slightly annoyed, I'm not upset about it."

"Good, for a second there I was afraid you were going to be furious."

"Look at it this way, I took my anger out on the two people that were hurting Lilly."

"You're in love with her, aren't you?" Jackson smirked and Oliver tried not to react.

"No, I do not have any feelings for my best friend whatsoever!"

"This popularity thing is going to be a bad thing…I can tell you that. Perhaps you should stay away from Amber and Ashley for a while." Oliver raised his eyebrow and Jackson closed his locker door. _"Or stay away from them until the fifth of May passes."_

"How did you know about what would have happened anyway?"

"I just had a hunch, and…I heard them talking about Lilly."

"I see, although next time, could you just tell me and refrain from using a laxative on me?"

"Heh, sorry about doing that to you, I couldn't think of anything else to do."

"Don't worry about it." Oliver looked onto the wall and frowned when he saw a flyer. "Great, Amber and Ashley have already started this crap."

"Yeah, and Lilly can't be feeling good about being the unnamed girl on that flyer."

"I should really have a talk with those women…"

"No, don't!" Oliver raised his eyebrow and looked at Jackson.

"What…"

"Never mind, forget that I said anything." Oliver shrugged and looked over to see Coach Marshall walking toward him.

* * *

There's chapter 6, let me know what you think 


	7. The Offer

Together Forever

Disclaimer: I don't own Hanna Montana, thank you and good day.

A/N: Thoughts in _italics_ and speech in regular font.

* * *

Chapter 7 (The Offer)

"Do you need something Coach Marshall?" Oliver asked as he crossed his arms.

"Yes, I was wondering if you would like to be the school's new quarterback, we need someone to take over for our last quarterback."

"One question, what happened to the last guy?"

"That was Tyler…" Jackson tried to stifle a chuckle and Oliver sighed.

"You want me to take over after Tyler? Isn't there a better choice?"

"No. You're our best choice right now. Tyler was supposed to be the strongest person in this school."

"I'm not to keen on being a quarterback. There's the whole overly popular thing."

"I thought you wanted to be popular."

"Yeah, but…not like this, not at the expense of the woman that I l…The woman that happens to be my best friend. She was almost raped by the school bully _and _the star quarterback of this school. There's no way in hell I wanted to become popular because of that, luckily her mental stability didn't get ruined by those two bastards but she still had a lot of shock from that. If almost destroying her innocence is the cost that one has to pay in order to become popular, I'm sorry but that's just not what I want to do."

"That's understandable and admirable." Marshall took a flyer off the wall and frowned as he read it. _"An unknown girl, they say? That's just being cruel. These two girls were even in the class yesterday, they saw it all and they still throw this out into the halls of this building? This is just overdoing it."_ Marshall ripped the paper and tossed it into a trashcan. "It appears that you've already become popular." Oliver sighed and looked around, there were many girls standing around in the hallway and watching the trio. "Either way, popularity isn't an issue. We need a quarterback and you're the only one we can turn to."

"I don't even play football; I appreciate your concern though."

"The next game is in a week, how are we supposed to find a quarterback in this time?"

"Did you already kick Tyler off the squad without thinking that you should wait for him to finish that game?"

"This school can't have a sex offender on its football team, Oliver."

"The game is in a single week, I don't have a lot of time to prepare or anything. I'm sure the team knows your playbook well, I on the other hand know nothing about what your plays are!"

"Here, look at this, this is one of our plays." Coach Marshall handed Oliver the playbook for the game and Oliver sighed as he looked at one of the plays. Oliver stared at one of the pages with intensity and shook his head.

"Are you kidding me, Coach? This won't work at all!"

"What?"

"Look at this." Oliver pointed toward one marking. "This move is too obvious; the other team will know exactly what you're doing by sending this guy over here. If you want to be discreet, you can't have this guy running over here. You have another person running into the other team when he should be guarding the person that you have throwing the ball. Also, you have this guy throwing the ball to number forty, isn't number forty your slowest runner?"

"Well…He has sped up somewhat."

"No, he's still slow, no offense to the man. If you throw the ball to him, the opposing team will tackle him on the spot, and don't even think about having him throw the ball."

"I didn't think there were so many problems with that play."

"No offense, but it looks like you spent about five minutes thinking this play up." Oliver closed the book and handed Coach Marshall the book. "There isn't really much that I can help you with, if I was to become a quarterback, I'd have way too many things to deal with."

"You always wanted to get girlfriends," Jackson said. Oliver sighed and shook his head.

"Yeah, I know I'm a flirt and I like girls but _not_ for all the wrong reasons! I don't want to get a girlfriend who only wants to date me because I happen to be popular, and there's also the damn football-cheerleader cliché."

"What is that?"

"That cliché is 'A cheerleader must date a football player' and me being the quarterback will not bring any pluses in that department. As much as I might enjoy it, I wouldn't exactly be fond of having every damn cheerleader slobbering and chasing after me."

"I think you_would_ enjoy that, Oliver."

"There are certain reasons that I would not…" Oliver shifted his eyes to the side and sighed. _"One of those being a certain blonde, did I just think that!"_

"It couldn't hurt, could it?" Coach Marshall asked. "You don't _have _to be a permanent quarterback; you could just play in Wilson's place for this one game."

"You'd be better off with Jackson as your quarterback."

"Jackson wouldn't work, he's too skinny to be a quarterback, he needs to eat more and work out more."

"Hey!" Jackson shouted. "I take offense to that statement!"

"You could be our water boy, Stewart." Jackson was still glaring at Coach Marshall.

"I don't like you…I really don't." Oliver chuckled and patted Jackson on the back.

"Don't let him get to you," Oliver said. "He's just messing with you."

"Yeah, I know."

"Oken, there are several benefits to being on the football team," Marshal stated. "You could be our best quarterback, think of the scholarships you'd get!"

"I don't know. I don't think anyone would want me on the team." Oliver crossed his arms and sighed. _"Leave it to the lead coach knowing me and Tyler being the stupid quarterback. I wonder if Lilly could be a cheerleader. Don't be stupid Oken! Well, she's tried to get on the cheerleading squad once she did alright but chose not to get on it. What am I thinking? She wouldn't want to be on the cheerleading squad."_

"You'd be surprised, when the men on the squad talked yesterday; they heard about what you did and said you'd make a good replacement."

"You already talked to the people?"

"Well, not really, I mean Amber and Ashley pretty much spread it around by the end of the day. There wasn't anything I could do to stop it."

"Damn. I'm not really sure how I feel about it; I don't want Lilly or Miley being attacked by other people because I'm with the 'popular' crowd. I think I should find Lilly first and see what she thinks about this, Miley as well."

"Well, please let me know what you think." Oliver nodded as Coach Marshall walked away; Jackson patted Oliver on the back and smiled.

"Well, it can't be a _bad_ thing, can it?" Jackson asked. Oliver sighed and glanced at Jackson through the corner of his eyes.

"It can be a bad thing," Oliver stated. "It could end badly." Oliver ripped a flyer off of the wall and stared at it. "I don't know if Amber and Ashley will try to attack Miley or Lilly after this, knowing them, they just may try something." Oliver sighed as he crumpled the paper; Jackson ripped a different looking flyer off of the wall and winced. Oliver raised his eyebrow and glanced over to Jackson. "What's up?"

"This is one of those dumb popularity lists."

"Let me see that." Oliver grabbed the sheet and stared at it with slowly growing anger. He was now booted from the near bottom of the list and was placed at the top of Amber and Ashley's 'popularity ranking' list. His name wasn't only at the top; he was ranked as the highest person on the list, just above Jake Ryan. He seethed when he noticed that Tyler Wilson and Chad were still on the list and they were above Miley and Lilly. Not only were they above the two girls, Dandruff Danny was even above them now. _"What the hell!"_ Oliver noticed Lilly's name at the very bottom of the list and the list was posted on various lockers. "Jackson, how many lockers are there in this school?"

"I don't know. There's probably one thousand."

"Right…Have you seen Lilly?"

"The last time I saw her, she was walking into the older section of the school that nobody really uses anymore."

"Oh great, that's where Amber and Ashley generally hang around, I'm guessing no flyers are put down there but we'll have to see."

"What are you thinking?" Oliver growled as he ripped the list up and tossed it into the trashcan.

"Here's what I'm thinking, we're going through the school and we are going to remove the lists from this school! These women have listed Miley and Lilly even under Tyler and Chad."

"What!" Jackson crossed his arms and growled lightly. "How do you intend to get rid of any of these flyers? There are only two of us…" Miley ran up to Oliver and Jackson.

"Have you seen these lists?!" Miley asked.

"Yes, Miley, we've seen them."

"They've ranked us-"

"I've seen them, Miley. Amber's crossing a serious line here."

"I agree, but have you seen Lilly?"

"No. Coach Marshall was trying to get me to become the school's quarterback earlier…I told him I needed to talk to you and Lilly first."

"I think you should go for it!"

"We'll see…You and Jackson seem to think I should do it. I'll see what Lilly says, but first things first, we need to make sure Lilly does _not_ see these lists!" They looked over to see Dandruff Danny standing next to them.

"If you're referring to that girl that I finally ranked higher than, I saw her leaving the school a little while ago, she seemed upset about something," Danny said with a smile.

"Damn it…That's it, I'm going to talk to Mr. Bannister and hopefully have a chat with Amber and Ashley." Oliver looked over to see Miley talking on the phone, he waited until she hung up and smiled.

"I got done talking with Lilly," Miley said as she crossed her arms. "Lilly said she wasn't feeling well and chose to go home. She was worried about something and said she didn't hear anything about rankings."

"You told her about the lists? She's going to be interested in finding out where she's ranked, you know!"

"She told me she didn't really care…I also asked Lilly about you becoming a quarterback, she said that it was fine with her if you wanted to be a quarterback for the school. It's your happiness that's important."

"Fine, but we still need to remove all the lists." Oliver didn't look satisfied and he turned to find the Principal's office. He grabbed another list from a locker and walked inside and Mr. Bannister set down a pen that he had been writing with.

"Is there something you need Mr. Oken?"

"I want these damn lists removed!" Oliver tossed Amber and Ashley's popularity list on the desk and Mr. Bannister picked it up and began looking through it.

"Oh my, this is hardly the time for this kind of attitude. Has Ms. Truscott seen this yet?"

"Miley called her and Lilly stated she didn't know anything about them. I'm getting very annoyed by these lists."

"I will ensure these lists are removed and destroyed." Mr. Bannister clicked the intercom system and began to speak into it. "Students and Faculty, I want every single one of these popularity lists destroyed this instant. If Amber and Ashley give you a list, destroy it immediately and do not talk about it. Teachers, I want you to search every student's backpack and make sure there will be none of these lists remaining, janitors, make sure to remove any lists you find on the floors or the lockers. These are very bad timing for our student, Lilly Truscott; she does not deserve this treatment. In the meantime, I want Amber Addison and Ashley DeWitt to come to my office immediately. Remember, there better not be a single one of these lists remaining, thank you."

"Thank you very much, Mr. Bannister, you are a good principal." Oliver walked out of the office and into the hallway. He looked around and saw several people removing lists; he shook his head and walked away. He found Coach Marshall and sighed. "Coach Marshall, I've accepted your offer for now." Marshall turned to Oliver and smiled.

"I'm glad, now remember, you can leave anytime you want."

"Yeah, yeah, I just don't want to see our football team making a bad play like the one in your playbook."

"Heh, we don't have to worry about that now."

"Just remember this, if I start to get too big and influenced by 'popularity' then I want you to take me off of the team. I would also like Lilly to be in one of the sports, but that's all up to her…She deserves more kindness than what has been given to her in the past and in the current time."

"Yeah, you can talk to her about that, I don't know what sport she'd be good in, you probably would."

"Yeah, well I guess I should practice or something."

"I'm thankful that you've chosen to accept the offer."

_"Maybe if I do this…Will Lilly really be happy about this? I'm still not sure. All I know is Amber and Ashley annoys the hell out of me and Lilly doesn't deserve this treatment on the very day after what happened to her!"_

* * *

There's7th chapter, the story's fixing to pick up. Hope you enjoyed this, let me know what you thought. 


	8. Changes

Together Forever

Disclaimer: I don't own Hanna Montana, thank you and good day.

A/N: Thoughts in _italics_ and speech in regular font.

* * *

Chapter 8 (Changes) 

A few days later, Oliver sat in the backseat of his mother's car and grumbled, "I don't really _want_ to go to school today."

"Oh come on, Oliver, what's the matter with going to school?" Mrs. Oken asked. "If you're worried about being a football quarterback, don't be."

"I'm not exactly worried about that. There's just the one little problem, I can't get near Miley or Lilly!"

"What do you mean?"

"Every time I get close to them, someone pulls me away from them. There's always a person who stops and tries to talk to me, and I don't seem to get a break!"

"Yeah, that doesn't sound very good."

_"That's not the only problem. Every time I see Lilly, she looks sad. Usually when it's when I'm stopped from going over to her…I hope I'm not causing her any pain."_ Oliver looked out of the car and sighed. "Do you think we could go around to the back of the school, where nobody is?"

"Sure, I think it'd be of some help to you…I also would rather you not be bombarded by the girls that are running up to the back of the car."

"What!" Oliver looked back and saw several girls running toward the car and shouting his name. "Drive mother, drive as fast as you can!"

"Well, speeding is illegal."

"That was a figure of speech, just go!"

"Okay, patience Oliver."

"I'm very patient, but I don't want to be bombarded by all these women!" Mrs. Oken nodded and drove off. "Let's drive for a little while…" Oliver sighed and his mother let out a chuckle. Oliver looked out the window and saw Lilly sitting on the curb with her eyes downward, "Lilly…" Mrs. Oken looked into the rearview mirror at her son and sighed.

"You don't seem all that interested in some of these girls."

"Mom, in all due respect, I became popular and the only reason it happened was because Tyler and Chad tried to hurt my best friend."

"You became popular because you saved your friend, you earned it."

"I hate it…I bet nobody expected that to come out of my mouth. My popularity is because of my best friend's pain! I don't need to be the school's hero, hell, I'm not a hero."

"You're not the school's hero, you're Lilly's hero." Oliver raised his eyebrow and looked at his mom and back to Lilly. She looked up to the car and frowned. Oliver quickly took out his cell phone and called Lilly; she looked down and answered her phone.

"What's going on, Oliver? Why are you leaving?" Lilly asked.

"I'm not, my mom is going to drive around for about five minutes and we're going to park in the back of the school. Maybe at the street that the field ends at let Miley know that we'll be there as well. I'm sorry that all this is happening right now."

"Oh, don't worry about it; I just thought you'd be happy to see all those girls following your car right now!" Lilly laughed and Oliver narrowed his eyes.

"That's not funny."

"Well, you're the star quarterback now, this is to be expected, you know."

"Too be expected…Maybe I shouldn't have even bothered to become the quarterback."

"I think it's great that you're on the football team."

"Yeah, whatever you say Lilly." Oliver looked back and raised his eyebrow. "Lilly, the girls are _still_ following us!" Lilly laughed and Oliver sighed, he enjoyed her infectious laughter, her laugh was so soft and sweet to his ears. _"I have to stop thinking about Lilly like this…Yet I can't seem to do such a thing."_

"Miley and I will meet you soon."

"Thanks, I'll see you then." Oliver hung up and growled slightly.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Mrs. Oken asked.

"I don't know. I don't really want to talk about it."

"Is it Lilly?" Oliver blushed slightly and shook his head.

"No, there is nothing bothering me about Lilly." Mrs. Oken chuckled in response.

_"He thinks I can't tell, but I'm his mother, of course I can see what's bothering him. Love is a very great feeling."_ Mrs. Oken looked into the rearview mirror and noticed the girls had given up the chase. "They're done chasing us now."

"Finally…"

"You should talk to Lilly. Let her know what is on your mind."

"I'm a guy, we don't speak our minds."

"Yes you do."

"There is nothing that I need to talk to Lilly about. The only thing that I need to talk to Lilly about is this whole popularity thing."

"Whatever you say, all I can say is don't try to deny what is in your heart. Fighting what your heart desires the most will only cause pain for everyone involved." Oliver raised his eyebrow as Mrs. Oken parked behind the school. "Well, you're in the clear now. Have fun at school today."

"Heh, easy for you to say, harder for me to do!" Mrs. Oken chuckled as Oliver stepped out of the car.

"Oliver, no matter what you think, I am very proud of you. You only became popular because you saved Lilly. If you cared more about not risking your strength and becoming popular, then imagine what would have happened to Lilly." Oliver thought for a moment and could imagine a half naked Lilly with her clothes all torn up, she was sitting in a dark place and crying on the floor. Oliver's mouth formed a flat line.

"I'd rather not think about that," Oliver said grimly.

"Well, it's because you put away your pride without a second thought since you cared about Lilly. That's the reason she didn't turn out in a bad way. She is one of the lucky ones, she had a friend who cared about her and protected her. So don't think it's because of her pain that you became well known and a bit more popular, it's because you saved her that you became popular. If you did nothing at all, you would not have become popular. I'm sure there will be some good in this."

"I don't think so, but that's just me."

"Have a good day, Oliver. I love you."

"Yeah, I love you too mom." Oliver watched as his mom drove off, he turned and jumped at the two girls running toward him. He took a sigh of relief when he realized it was only Lilly and Miley.

"Hah, he jumped! Did you think we were one of those random fangirls?" Lilly asked with a chuckle.

"Well, I didn't get a close look at first." Lilly chuckled and gave Oliver a hug.

"It's good to see you this morning," Lilly stated. "So, how do you plan to escape all the people today?"

"I have _no_ idea."

"It stinks that we're not able to see you more often," Miley said as she crossed her arms. "Since you've become popular, people have been purposely keeping you away from us."

"Are you sure it's on purpose?"

"Oliver, anytime you walk toward us in school, someone sees you and pulls you away," Lilly said with a sigh. "If you start to talk to us, someone else stops you and begins to talk to you."

"That's not all either," Miley stated. "I'm sure you've noticed the changes made in the class seating?" Miley took a deep breath and shook her head. "I asked the teachers about this and they say that the assigned seating had been changed and they couldn't remember the previous arrangement."

"I feel like I'm so far away from you in classes now," Lilly stated. "You're put in the front row, Miley somewhere in the middle and toward the wall and I'm in the furthest corner away from you in the very back of the room."

"Yeah, I noticed that," Oliver said quietly.

"Oh, and don't forget that people keep calling you to their table at lunch," Miley stated.

"It's not that I _want_ to go over there…"

"We believe you; we're not blaming you for anything. It's what happens when you become popular, other people tend to keep watch over you and make sure you stay away from the 'unpopular' people. It is not your fault." Oliver crossed his arms and raised his eyebrow.

_"That's right; the people don't care if I hang around important people. If the person is popular or not but important to the school, they don't care. Hmm, I wonder…"_ Oliver looked over to Lilly and smirked.

"Well, I guess we won't be seeing you until the end of the day," Lilly said with a sigh as she crossed her arms. "I don't know what'll happen after school, we can't go anywhere public without being pulled away from you…For some reason I think Amber has something to do with this." Lilly rubbed her forehead and the other two raised their eyebrows.

"What makes you think she has anything to do with this?" Miley asked.

"No reason, but it seems like something she would do." Lilly looked around and crossed her arms once more. _"Given what she told me a few days ago, she doesn't seem to want me or Miley around Oliver."_ The three friends sighed as they walked inside the back door of the school. "Here's where we part for the day."

"Yeah, see you around, Oliver," Miley said with a frown. Oliver watched as Lilly and Miley walked away. Oliver let out a sigh and smiled as he watched Lilly's hair bounce with her every step, he soon found himself hypnotized by her. He jumped when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder; he turned and scowled when he saw Ashley standing behind him.

"What the hell do you want?" Oliver asked as calmly as he could.

"Are you mad at us?" Ashley asked. She winced when Oliver narrowed his eyes and glared at her. "That was a stupid question, I know it was…"

"Where the hell is Amber?"

"She's actually sick today and probably will be for the rest of the week."

"Don't tell me, you're looking for someone popular to hang around until then."

"No, I don't really want to do that." Ashley let out a sigh and crossed her arms. "You really like her, don't you?"

"I like whom?"

"Lilly."

"Well she's sort of my best friend, and you pathetic creatures are trying to keep us _apart!_"

"Yeah, that's more Amber's part…"

"Are you telling me that you're not going along with her?"

"I didn't say that."

"Fine, as long as you two don't let up on Lilly and Miley, then I want nothing to do with you."

"I was listening to you and those two talk, something sounded like you implied Lilly could be an 'important person.'"

"Maybe…"

"She did very well on the cheerleading tryouts when she tried out before."

"Yeah, I know about that, I was there." Oliver rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Make this fast, please."

"There's an empty space on the cheer squad and they're looking for some people to try out. Coach Lewis sort of glances at Lilly's records every now and then, I think she wouldn't mind Lilly trying out again."

"I don't know…"

"I'm on the judging board, since I'm part of the cheer squad."

"Oh, well in that case there's no point in Lilly trying out!"

"Wait, hear me out!"

"Yeah, like you can do any good at all."

"You have to judge as well!"

"Wait, _why?"_

"You would be the lead judge…The reason for the tryouts now are so they can replace the cheerleader that was tossed out."

"Shouldn't the head cheerleader be the lead judge?"

"Uh…well, I'll put it like this…In the absence of the head cheerleader; the quarterback of the football can be asked by a member of the squad to judge in her place. So it'd be me, you and another cheerleader." Oliver stared at Ashley and blinked.

"Are you trying to tell me that the cheerleader that was kicked off the squad was the…_head cheerleader?!"_

"She's the one that people have to tryout and replace…yes." Ashley chuckled nervously and shifted her eyes to the side.

"I don't know what the hell idea you have. What is the catch?"

"There is no catch."

"Lilly chose not to be on the squad because Miley was fired from being the mascot."

"Maybe Miley could train and tryout as well!"

"When are the tryouts?"

"The end of this week…"

"That's only three days from now, are you kidding?"

"Okay, just think about it!"

"I still don't trust you and I will not trust you at all." Ashley shrugged and walked away.

_"It could actually be beneficial; I'd see Lilly more often."_ Oliver walked to class and groaned when he heard a girl shout that he was in the building.

* * *

There's chapter 8 my friends. 


	9. Oliver's Suggestion

Together Forever

Disclaimer: I don't own Hanna Montana, thank you and good day.

A/N: Thoughts in _italics_ and speech in regular font.

* * *

Chapter 9 (Oliver's Suggestion)

Lilly lay on her bed after school, she had a long and tiresome day. All day it seemed like Oliver had wanted to talk to her but people kept keeping him away from her as usual. She couldn't talk to him and Miley couldn't get close, even Jackson wasn't able to get close to Oliver; he seemed the most nervous of anybody about it. Lilly held the stuffed bear that Oliver had given her a long time ago and stared at the ceiling. _"I miss spending time with him. It's like they've grounded me from seeing him and they're not even my parents!"_ Lilly held her bear close to her face and looked over as her mom walked into the room.

"Lilly, how are you? You seemed a bit upset today."

"You know how Oliver has become popular and all?"

"Yes."

"Well, I think Amber and Ashley are keeping him away from me and Miley. I don't know what to do." Mrs. Truscott sat on the bed next to Lilly and sighed.

"Does Oliver make any effort to contact you?"

"Yes. Whenever he comes close to us, someone else steals him away. I remember someone telling me that since Miley and I weren't important people…we had no reason to be with Oliver."

"You're an important person to Oliver."

"He knows it; I know that, they don't. It's like the whole student body has grounded me from seeing my best friend, I don't know just how much of it I can take!"

"Maybe we can think of something, dear."

"I really want to…He's my best friend, I deserve to be with him."

"He's not just your best friend is he?" Mrs. Truscott smiled and Lilly blushed lightly.

"What do you mean by that, Mom?"

"You're in love with him aren't you?"

"Uh…Well…I don't know how to answer that."

"Don't worry; true love can't be separated from one another. I'd be willing to bet either you or Oliver will find a way out of this."

"I-I'm not in love with my best friend, mother!" Mrs. Truscott smiled and ran her hand on Lilly's forehead. "There is _no_ way I could be in love with Oliver Oken and there's no way he's in love with me!"

"If that is what you say, but is it really what is in your heart? What is the one person that's on your mind, who is the one person that you want to see more than anything in this world?"

"Well…"

"Mature love follows the principal that says 'I am loved because I love.' And mature love says 'I need you because I love you.' Tell me this Lilly, what would you do if something were to happen to Oliver? What would happen if he were to die?" Lilly's eyes widened and she shook her head.

"I know what you're trying to say, but it's impossible for best friends to love each other…or at least for Oliver to love me."

"Whoever loves, believes in the impossible. Remember these words by Helen Keller: 'Have you ever been at sea in a dense fog, when it seemed as if a tangible white darkness shut you in and the great ship, tense and anxious, groped her way toward the shore with plummet and sounding-line, and you waited with beating heart for something to happen? I was like that ship before my education began, only I was without compass or sounding line, and no way of knowing how near the harbor was. "Light, Give me light!" was the wordless cry of my soul, and the light of love shone on me in that very hour.'"

"Those are good words…but I don't think…"

"Is Oliver worth winning back?"

"What?"

"Henry Wadsworth Longfellow once said of love: 'If I am not worth the wooing, I am surely not worth the winning.'"

"I…I don't love my best friend and he doesn't love me. It will only hurt if I start thinking like that."

"You should listen to what your heart says, don't be surprised, the one you love can turn up when you need him most." Mrs. Truscott smiled and left the room. Lilly looked out the window and closed her eyes as a tear fell from her face.

_"I'm too afraid of love…Too afraid to love him and now that he's popular. You really don't know what's there until you lose it. I need him with me; I don't think I could go far without him."_ Lilly looked at her bear and smiled. "I've done so much with Oliver; I don't really know how to live life without him. Is that so wrong? They're trying to take my best friend away from me, I need him, without him I don't know what I'll do. I can't think of anything I would possibly do if he wasn't with me." Lilly closed her eyes and laid her head on her pillow, "I need him with me right now…" Lilly opened her eyes and sighed. She didn't want to give up on Oliver; she had to think of a way to get to him. She couldn't let Amber and Ashley or the rest of the student body keep her away from him. She gasped when she heard a bang on her window; she looked over and saw Oliver's head appear in the window. He looked down the street and quickly opened her window; soon he climbed into the window and shut the window with a sigh. "Oliver?"

"Hey Lilly, how are you? Why does it feel like I'm being watched whenever I'm out of that school?" Oliver asked with a chuckle. Lilly chuckled and sat up in her bed.

"I don't know. Maybe it has something to do with how popular you are." Oliver shrugged and looked at Lilly's eyes.

"Lilly…Have you been crying?"

"What? No, I haven't been crying." Oliver walked over to Lilly and sighed.

"What's wrong, Lilly? Please tell me."

"Heh, who said anything was wrong?"

"You have tear marks going down your cheeks and usually you don't shed a tear unless something really big has happened. That, and all day you have seemed very saddened about something."

_"How can he tell? All day long I had been smiling and laughing…You really have to admire his skill." _

"What is the matter, Lilly? Don't tell me nothing is wrong, I can tell something's wrong. I can see under that smiling façade, trust me. It may not be obvious to people like Miley, but when it comes to me, it is easy to tell." Oliver sat down on the bed next to Lilly as she held the bear in her lap. "Also, if you cling to that bear that much, something is wrong. I know you very well Lilly and you know me very well, what is the problem?"

"It's not really anything that you can do…" Oliver looked to Lilly and smirked.

"I'm Smokin' Oken, try me."

"I…I don't really want to talk about it."

"If it's about the fact that Amber and Ashley seem to be keeping us apart, then I have a solution." Lilly's eyes widened for a moment and she raised her eyebrow.

_"Again, am I that obvious to read? Miley thought I was the happiest person alive today!"_

"Lilly, do you remember when you tried out for the cheerleading squad?"

"Yeah, what about the cheer squad, it's not like there's any use for me to tryout."

"Sure there is, they need another cheerleader on the squad. Coach Lewis is constantly looking at your stats. That's what I was told this morning, so maybe you could tryout for the cheer squad, it could be beneficial and we'd probably be able to spend more time together."

"I quit the cheer squad, it's not like they'd take me back."

"Oh trust me; they would definitely take you back. Besides…" Oliver wrapped his arm around Lilly's shoulders and smiled. "They need a girl like you on the squad!"

"They need a girl like me?"

"You could definitely soften that cheer squad up, Lilly. There is a lot that you could do with them!"

"I don't know, Oliver."

"Think about it, a girl like you has a lot of great potential and ability you could bring to that squad."

"When you say 'a girl like me' what exactly do you mean?" Oliver smirked and looked into Lilly's eyes as if to say 'wouldn't you like to know.'

"Lilly, you have some visitors!" Mrs. Truscott shouted from downstairs. "Should I send them up?"

"Who would be visiting me?" Lilly asked quietly. She put her bear under the covers and stood up as her door opened. Three girls stood in the door, these girls were people Lilly had never seen before. "Who the hell are you?"

"Oliver, why are you here? What use do you have being here and what do you have your arm around!"

"Damn them," Oliver said flatly.

"Here, we'll help you out." One of the girls removed Oliver's arm and pushed him up. Oliver growled and crossed his arms in warning to send the girls away.

"Oliver, you have to leave here, it's either you or we toss this person out of the window." Oliver growled and stepped in front of Lilly.

"Just _try_ to get to Lilly through me," Oliver said with a low growl. "I can almost guarantee you will regret your actions."

"We don't want to have to get aggressive; we were told by Amber and Ashley that if we needed to get aggressive then we would."

"You think three prissy little girls like _you_ are going to be able to do anything to me?"

"No." One of the girls snapped her fingers and three men walked into the room. "They will." Lilly's eyes widened when the men stepped in her room, she was very uncomfortable having three strange men in her room. Oliver looked at Lilly and made note of her facial expression. Oliver looked to the group and growled.

"Get the hell out of Lilly's bedroom right now. Can't you tell she's uncomfortable?"

"Oliver, just go, it'll be fine," Lilly said quietly. "I don't mind…"

"I refuse to leave you, Lilly."

"Listen Oken, you're the most popular person in the school, we can't let you be seen hanging around someone considered to be a nobody, she's not important at all, it will look bad for your reputation if you're seen with her."

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

"Who the hell is calling my daughter unimportant and why are there three strange boys that Lilly hasn't seen before in her room?" Mrs. Truscott asked from behind. "I don't give a damn if you're all students from her school or not, but because of what happened a few days ago, there are to be no boys in this room other than her close friends! Now leave this room this instant!" The girls and guys turned and frowned.

"We're sorry to disturb you, ma'am, but we're only doing business," one man stated.

"Shut the hell up about your business, take a look at Oliver and my daughter, do you think they _want_ to be separated!"

"It's not up to us…"

"You're damn right it's not up to you! You're not her parent, I am. You're not Oliver's parent either, and it is not your place or anyone else's place to tell them who they can or cannot see. Do you think Oliver gives a damn about his reputation?"

"He's a quarterback now; he should care about his reputation." Oliver scoffed and the guys looked over at Oliver.

"So I should care about my reputation?" Oliver asked as he stood up and clenched his fists. "Susan B. Anthony stated this: 'Cautious, careful people, always casting about to preserve their reputation and social standing, never can bring about a reform. Those who are really in earnest must be willing to be anything or nothing in the world's estimation, and publicly and privately, in season and out, avow their sympathy with despised and persecuted ideas and their advocates, and bear the consequences.' Do you want to know how my reputation grows? It doesn't grow by every success, it grows by every failure."

"Look, we're just trying to respect you and help you keep your friends."

"Friends, friends you say?" Oliver tilted his head back and laughed. "Let me tell you something about friends! True friendship consists in worth and value, not in the multitude of friends. True friendship can afford knowledge and does not depend on ignorance, what you're telling me is to be ignorant. Yeah, that I should be ignorant like all of you selfish people, you don't know what being a friend means. You don't know the joy of spending time with someone and being there for them, you rise to the top and you kick every other person in the ass, and you expect me to do the same? Why is it that I should satisfy you and kick my greatest friends to the curb? Why is it that I should satisfy those who don't give a damn about me unless I'm popular by kicking those who cared about me through life and wouldn't care if I was popular or not? Do you see where I'm possibly getting at?"

"We're merely looking out for you!"

"Yeah, you're looking out for me, hah, that's a laugh! You're not looking out for anybody but yourselves, and you expect me to turn tail against my best friends. You expect me to turn against the one that means the most to me in this world? I warn you, if you continue this mindless gambol then you will come to regret it. If you want me out of this room so damn badly, then fine, I'll leave but don't you _ever_ expect me to go against my best friends." Lilly watched with wide eyes as Oliver left the window and the other people left the room She sat for a few minutes before bringing her bear out and holding it, once more she let a tear escape her eye in anger. Mrs. Truscott walked over and hugged Lilly.

"It'll be alright," Mrs. Truscott said.

"He's gone, why do they do this? This makes me very mad."

"I understand."

"Mom, I'm going to try out for the cheerleading squad again."

"You are?"

"Yes, if I do that, I may become someone important and they'll let me in the 'inner circle' of Oliver's friends. Somehow I was automatically booted from the circle. I'm nearly taken advantage of by Chad and Tyler and I get nothing out of it…I can't take it anymore Mom. I won't accept this, I need Oliver. Is that selfish of me? Is it really selfish to say such a thing, that I need him?"

"No, it's not. I could tell you what it is, but it's not being selfish. Go, try out for the cheer squad, if it helps you to be closer to Oliver then by all means, I will support you!"

"Thank you, Mom."

* * *

There's the chapter, hope you've enjoyed it 


	10. Cheerleading Tryouts

Together Forever

Disclaimer: I don't own Hanna Montana, thank you and good day.

A/N: Thoughts in _italics_ and speech in regular font.

A/N: Seeing as how I know nothing about cheerleading, I've made this out to be a little different than actual Cheerleading tryouts. The song "Love Fool" by the Cardigans plays. Oh, and since I didn't know the Hannah Montana school mascot I've given them the mascot that my high school had.

* * *

Chapter 10 (Cheerleading Tryouts)

"You better not be planning anything," Oliver said as he sat in between Ashley and another girl.

"You have my word," Ashley stated. "I know it doesn't mean a whole lot to you, but I'm not planning on doing anything at all."

"That's good then."

"You don't seem happy for someone who accomplished something that you've been trying to accomplish for so long."

"Would you be happy if you didn't want anyone to find out your strength and you saved your best friend thus causing you to skyrocket on the popularity chart while some witch turns your friend into crap? Would you be happy if you were forced to stay away from this friend, right after she just had a mental attack on her?"

"I can see why you'd be upset."

"You're half responsible for all this; you and Amber both spread this news around at the worst time for anybody."

"I just follow Amber around, she does all the work."

"Well you can obviously think for yourself, unless Amber put you up to this and something's going to happen to Lilly."

"You have every right to think that way…"

"Yeah, I'm just hoping this can change things. I'm getting tired as hell trying to sneak around to talk to her. People don't seem to have any consideration for her feelings and does Amber really have this much influence in the school?"

"Amber has a lot of influence actually…"

"Heh, she shouldn't have any influence whatsoever."

"I don't have anything to add to that." Oliver shrugged and watched as a redheaded girl walked in to try out. Oliver put his hand to the side of his face and sighed with boredom. He watched as several girls tried out, some were actually good but others were horrible. Finally, Lilly walked into the room. The music begun and the song "Love Fool" by The Cardigans played on the stereo.

_Dear, I fear we're facing a problem  
you love me no longer, I know  
and maybe there is nothing  
that I can do to make you do_

"Oliver, what are you doing on the judge's board?" Lilly asked.

"Oh, I didn't get to tell you, I'm judging in place of the head cheerleader, she was booted from the squad."

"Oh, I didn't know that."

"Try to beat the last person's score if you can, I gave her a ten, as did Ashley over here. The third girl voted a nine."

"Wait, I have to get a _perfect_ score!"

"That's the idea."

"I'm not perfect."

"Nobody is perfect, just try your best." Oliver smiled and watched as Lilly sighed. _"Nobody is perfect, but you're very close to it."_

_Mama tells me I shouldn't bother  
that I ought to stick to another man  
a man that surely deserves me  
but I think you do!  
So I cry, and I pray and I beg_

He watched as Lilly circled her hands in a clockwise motion. He watched her graceful and smooth movements with interest. She stretched her arms to the side and did a back flip. She then jumped up into the air and did a double kick and landed gracefully on the floor. It was like a beautiful show put together with beautiful music.

"She's good," Ashley said quietly. Lilly threw two punches and kicked high into the air; she spun around and landed on the ground in a perfect split. She swiftly brought herself up and positioned her arms in the air and did a cartwheel. Oliver narrowed his eyes and he thought he saw Lilly lip syncing to the song.

_Love me love me  
say that you love me  
fool me fool me  
go on and fool me  
love me love me  
pretend that you love me  
leave me leave me  
just say that you need me_

Lilly punched her fists in the air in sync with the song, one punch for one love me and the other fist for the next beat. Lilly did a back flip to the far point of the room and did four cartwheels and ended the cartwheel right in front of Oliver. She was very in tune to doing her stunts and she put her hand to Oliver's face.

_So I cried, and I begged for you to  
Love me love me  
say that you love me  
leave me leave me  
just say that you need me  
I can't care about anything but you  
_

Lilly jumped back and spun around several times before flipping onto her hands and kicking her legs out into the air several times, all observing cheerleaders in the room had their eyes wide with awe. _"Maybe they should have a different song,"_ Oliver thought.

_Lately I have desperately pondered,  
spent my nights awake and I wonder  
what I could do have done in another way  
to make you stay  
Reason will not lead to solution  
I will end up lost in confusion  
I don't care if you really care  
as long as you don't go  
So I cry, I pray and I beg_

Oliver never saw Lilly move so ferociously before, she definitely had his interest. "What do you think so far, Mrs. Lewis?" Oliver asked.

"She is _very_ good," Mrs. Lewis stated. "She's perfect!"

"Well now, I don't know about that…Maybe she is." Oliver smiled and watched as Lilly kicked her leg high into the sky three times before hopping onto her other foot and doing the same. She then did an outer crescent kick and an inner crescent kick while punching one arm forward and the other upwards.

_Love me love me  
say that you love me  
fool me fool me  
go on and fool me  
love me love me  
pretend that you love me  
leave me leave me  
just say that you need me_

_"Could it be this music's having an effect on her?"_ Ashley thought as she crossed her arms. Lilly didn't appear to be breaking much of a sweat, though she had enough moisture that her body glistened under the lights of the room. Lilly jumped up on a horizontal pole and commenced to do flips on the pole. Oliver watched with wide eyes as she jumped off the pole and grabbed her legs as she spun around. He took a sigh of relief when she landed on her feet, she had her hands on the floor and she pushed herself up.

_So I cried, and I begged for you to  
Love me love me  
say that you love me  
leave me leave me  
just say that you need me  
I can't care about anything but you_

Lilly jumped up to grab a high bar; she spun on the bar in a swift motion. She then leapt off and landed on the floor. She found two pipes parallel to each other and placed her feet on the pipes. She stretched her legs to do a split and bent over to touch the ground with the palm of her hands. She then shot up in the air and spun around before landing smoothly on the ground once more.

_Love me love me  
say that you love me  
fool me fool me  
go on and fool me  
Love me love me  
I know that you need me  
I can't care about anything but you  
_

Lilly ended her moves in a great finishing stance in which she held her arms outstretched in the air and her feet firmly on the ground and legs diagonal from her body. Everybody in the room applauded Lilly and Oliver crossed his arms. "Very good, Lilly," Oliver said. "Give us a few cheers!"

"Okay, I'll do just that," Lilly stated. "Stronger than steel, hotter than the sun, Raider Oken won't stop 'till he gets the job done!" Everyone looked at Oliver and Lilly smirked. "That chant can be said for the entire football team, shall I do that for you?"

"Do you _know_ every football player on the team?" Lilly smirked and began to move her hand up and down as she shouted out the chant.

"Stronger than steel, hotter than the sun, Raider Brown won't stop 'till he gets the job done! Stronger than steel, hotter than the sun, Raider Todd won't stop 'till he gets the job done! Stronger than steel, hotter than the sun, Raider Williams won't stop 'till he gets the job done! Stronger than steel, hotter than the sun, Raider Daniels won't stop 'till he gets the job done!" Oliver sighed in response.

"Okay, stop there and do another chant!"

"I thought you'd never ask!"

_"I think I just saved us from hearing too many names…"_

"One, two, three, four, get up, Get loud, stand up and shout! We are the best, the number one team!" Oliver watched with wide eyes as Lilly shook her hips. "Hey, hey, are you ready; are you ready to strut your stuff?" Lilly placed her hands on her hips and rocked her hip back and forth. Oliver let out a small cough. "Hey, hey are you ready; are you ready to get fired up?" Lilly moved her hands gracefully up her body and shot her hands out diagonally, this action caused Oliver to emit a small gulp. Ashley glanced over at Oliver and chuckled lightly. "Get fired up, Raiders, get fired up!"

_"Well, that was…interesting." _Oliver brought up his hands to clap but Lilly looked at him as to say that she was far from finished. He put his hands back down and continued to watch.

"The Raiders are what? Red Hot! The Raiders are what? Red Hot! The Raiders are R-E-D with a little bit of H-O-T!" Oliver felt sweat drip down the side of his face.

_"What is she trying to do to me? Must keep from thinking perverted thoughts…Thoughts about my best friend..."_

"O baby R-E-D red H-O-T red hot! We're red hot, red hot, huh!" Lilly smirked and crossed her arms over. "Ready ok, we're fired up, we're sizzling!"

_"Yeah…is it just me or is the heater on?"_

"We're turning up the heat. When it comes to football our team can't be beat!"

"Yeah, I thought it was just me," Oliver said quietly. Ashley chuckled and Mrs. Lewis stifled a snicker.

"Okay cheerleaders, you know this one! Rock your boat!" Oliver's eyes widened and he gulped.

_"Oh, please not that one!"_

"We are the Raiders!"

"Rock your boat!" The girls shouted. Lilly rocked her hip in an almost seductive manner as she punched. The rocking of the hip was intended for Oliver.

"We're feeling fine"

"Rock your boat" Lilly kicked the air with her left leg and then spun over and kicked with her right. Oliver watched as her thighs shifted.

_"No, bad Oken, do not look at her rear!"_

"You mess with us!"

"Rock your boat!" Lilly did a back flip and ended in a punching stance.

"We'll blow your mind!" Lilly put her hand to her lips and blew out of her mouth.

"Rock your boat!"

"Bang, bang choo-choo train, you let us up we'll do our thing. We know karate, we know kung-fu you mess with us we'll mess with YOU!" Lilly held her hands with her index finger pointing out and thumb up in a Charlie's Angels form. She then kicked in the air and did karate chop in the air.

_"I'm sure she's done now…"_

"I have one last cheer!"

_"Yes!"_

"C'mon fans don't try to fake it Stand up now and let me see you shake it..."

_"Oh dear lord…" _Lilly lifted her hand in the air and begun to wiggle her fingers.

"Shake...sha...shake…shake...shake…sha…shake!" During this, she moved her fingers below her knees and out to the side.

_"Oh, it's just the spirit finger thing…That's fine."_

"Well, she did every single cheer exactly how other cheerleaders do it," Ashley said.

"You're saying that all of what she just got done doing is exactly what others do!"

"Uh, yeah…"

"Damn…that's seduction if I've ever seen it."

"I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to seduce," Lilly said with a chuckle.

"No! Don't get the wrong idea; I didn't say that was what you were doing! I mean…damn…what's the score?" Ashley chuckled and lifted up a ten and the other girl did as well.

"Come on," Ashley said with a grin. "You know she did perfectly!"

"She's technically already _on_ the squad, right?"

"Lift up the ten, you _know_ you want to." Ashley rolled her eyes and Oliver let out a sigh as he lifted up the ten.

"I got a perfect score? Yes!" Lilly exclaimed as she clenched her fist in the air with her elbow vertically pointing to the ground, she brought her arm down to her waist with a cheer.

"Lilly Truscott, congratulations, you're the head cheerleader," Mrs. Lewis stated. "You deserve it!"

"Yeah," A cheerleader said quickly. "You get to cheer the football team on now! We'll just go through a few routines with you and see what you think of them!" Oliver smiled as Lilly ran over to the group of cheerleaders and began conversing with them.

"Finally, something else that will make her happy," Oliver stated. _"If only Miley were here, at least I was the only guy in the room, not that I cared if another guy saw those moves or anything! Normal cheerleader moves, hah, I find that funny to be perfectly honest."_ Oliver stood up and walked toward the door.

"Where are you going, Oliver?" Lilly asked. Oliver stopped and turned around with a smile.

"I'm going to find Miley and Jackson; we'll have to celebrate this." Oliver continued to walk out the door and Lilly smiled as she turned back around to face the other people.

* * *

There's chapter 10 hope you enjoyed it 


	11. New Friends

Together Forever

Disclaimer: I don't own Hanna Montana, thank you and good day.

A/N: Thoughts in _italics_ and speech in regular font.

* * *

Chapter 11 (New Friends)

"Lilly, you should have seen Oliver's face during your tryouts the other day," One cheerleader said with a chuckle.

"Those were the moves that went with the chants, if Oliver was uncomfortable, there's nothing I could have done about it," Lilly stated with a shrug. "I was a little shocked to be taking the lead cheerleader's place, you know. What do you make of all this, Sarah?"

"Mrs. Lewis said you might make a great head cheerleader," Sarah stated. "I think she was right."

"Yeah, it's a bit nerve wracking though. Look, I _just_ became a cheerleader, and I'm the head cheerleader. Not only that, but I'm also participating in our first game."

"You'll do just fine!"

"Thank you, to be honest; I'm surprised that the cheerleaders are this supportive."

"Hey, not all of us are stuck up, hormonally shot, witches." Lilly chuckled at the response and crossed her arms.

"I didn't think about that last part."

"Dude, have you_seen_ half of those cheerleader stereotypes? The way television portrays us and how other people think about us, it's pathetic! One thing people do is group us with the likes of Brittney Spears!"

"Heh, I didn't think of that one."

"Lilly, please tell me you haven't been living in a cave all your life. This stuff is everywhere, it's an epidemic! There are people who think we're popping out babies left and right!"

"I've heard that one. Is it true that cheerleaders _have_ to date someone popular or someone on the football team?"

"Don't tell me you've been listening to our school's resident bitch. You can date whoever you want to date, make no mistake about that."

"I see. So you don't like Amber and Ashley?"

"Amber, I don't like, not many of us _do_ like her. Ashley, well…She's a bit underappreciated sometimes. She's still cold but she's not what you'd call mindless, she follows Amber around because of status or something. If you must know, she was the one that first suggested getting you to tryout and most of us, myself included, shot to have you tryout. Even Mrs. Lewis wanted you on the squad."

"I…Thanks, to be honest I didn't think any of you would actually be so supportive. Are you sure nobody is just pitying me or something?"

"Why would we befriend you and put you in charge of this squad if we pitied you?"

"Well, given what happened about a week ago and then Oliver being kept away from me."

"Well, it's a good thing you're on the squad; you need to stick by your man." Sarah grinned and nodded her head as she crossed her arms. "I don't know about some of the girls on this squad, Lilly, but I think you're a very cool person. You just had a negative experience that Oliver saved you from, completely ignoring the fact that Amber and Ashley were in the gym at the time and could spread everything around. I was one of the people that didn't agree with Amber's methods, I mean, if I was forced to keep away from my best friend, do you know what I would do?"

"Go on a rampage and beat anybody up blocking the way, in order to get back to him?"

"That's exactly what I would do! You see, great minds think alike!" Sarah and Lilly laughed and stared out into the field. "If you're still nervous about your first cheer, don't be. I got your back and so do the other girls. Oliver's going to be watching as well, until he gets onto the field, you cheering him on may help quite a bit."

"Thanks." Sarah nodded and then laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Amber will totally flip when she learns that you're on the cheerleading squad!"

"She probably will, she told me that only important people and cheerleaders could be around Oliver…"

"Damn her, well you're an important cheerleader now! Not only that, the cheerleader stereotypes say the lead cheerleader has to date the school quarterback!" Lilly stifled a cough and a blush went to her face.

"I-I don't feel that way about Oliver."

"Are you sure about that? You seemed really into that song that was playing at the tryouts and your eyes seemed focused on Oliver."

"I don't seem to recall that."

"So you're in the Nile then."

"What?"

"That's my way of saying that you are denying something, hence you're in denial. The Nile sounds very much like denial."

"Yeah, I got that…I am _not_ in denial."

"_Sure_ you're not." Sarah chuckled and patted Lilly on the back. "Don't worry, we've all been there, I'd be willing to bet Oliver's the same way."

"Why do you say that?"

"It's simple, when you were doing all those moves, that guy was sweating so badly and turning so red I thought he was going to explode!" Lilly laughed and then frowned. "Is something wrong, Lilly?"

"Nah, I was just thinking. You do seem like a good person, but what would happen if I was taken off the cheer squad?"

"I'd still talk to you."

"You would?"

"I wanted to talk to you and get to know you before you were on the squad. I was never able to, though. I'm sure some of these other girls would still talk to you also."

"Wouldn't that be ignoring Amber though?"

"I believed I already mentioned that we don't need that witch controlling everything, right? She's more of a life wrecker than anything else; you'd agree with me on that I'm sure. Simply because of popularity, she chooses to take people away from others, she took your man away from you."

"Oliver is _not_ my man."

"That's right; he's just your best friend. He's only your best friend that you're falling head over heels for him." Lilly blinked and looked over to Sarah; she had a big grin on her face.

"You can take that grin off your face now."

"What grin are you referring to?" Lilly narrowed her eyes and Sarah let out a small chuckle. "You know, if you ever need anything, you can always talk to me."

"Yeah…You know, you're right, I am mostly in denial…" Sarah raised her eyebrow and looked over. "I'm falling in love with my best friend and I don't even know what to do about it. I'm sure he doesn't feel the same way, I'm afraid that something will go completely wrong if I tell him and our friendship will be ruined."

"I understand your fear on that note. I've been there before, liking my best friend, though I wasn't able to say I fell in love with him, I still developed feelings for him. It's not wrong to fall for your best friend; in fact, it could be the best thing since you both know each other so well. If it's meant to be, then it will happen. There's no need to rush it at all. You do realize I was just messing with you earlier, teasing you about liking Oliver. I didn't mean to breach a painful subject if I did."

"No, don't worry about that, it's actually kind of good to get that off my chest."

"Yeah, again, that's understandable."

"So, what was that first thing I had to do on the field?"

"It's a cheer-off between you and the head cheerleader on the other team. You get to go up there with a cheerleader of your choice, just so you know; all of us have your back. I'm just the friendliest." Sarah grinned and Lilly chuckled.

"Do you think you could participate in that with me?"

"Really, of course I can do that! To be honest, I've never participated in one before, but I'm really great at following another person's moves. You'll do just fine, Lilly."

"Thanks."

"You could also talk to Hannah Montana if you wanted."

"What?" Sarah smirked and crossed her arms.

"I figured out who your best friend was, it was a long time ago, but it was kind of easy to see if you study facial features. I study a lot on body language and facial features. Trust me when I say this, a girl like myself, a wig is not enough to disguise you from me."

"Oh, so you won't tell anybody, will you?"

"Of course I won't, I haven't told anybody yet! However I knew that you knew because I've seen her friend, Lola."

"Oh." Sarah smiled and looked out into the field.

"Well, are you ready? It's starting now."

"Yeah, let's go!"

----------------

"You know, Oliver, it really is good to have you on the team."

"Thanks Daniel, but it seems like I became too popular."

"If it's any consolation, you're not the only on who has trouble with popularity these days. It's all because of our school's resident bitch that we have popularity ranks and stuff."

"Yeah, she gets on my nerves quite a bit." Daniel nodded and crossed his arms.

"Believe me when I say this, you're not the only one to think that way. Several of us really dislike her, the way she treated your girl was wrong."

"Uh…Lilly's not my girl."

"Who said I was talking about her?"

"You _implied_ that!"

"No I didn't, I just said the word girl and you automatically assumed it was Lilly." Oliver looked away and felt his cheeks glow red.

"One of these days…" Daniel chuckled and patted Oliver on the shoulder.

"Don't worry about it man, at least you found a loophole around that whole charade that Amber thought up."

"Yeah, at least I get to talk to my best friend now."

"The look that will appear on Amber's face when she realizes that Lilly's the head cheerleader. It will be spectacular to see, that's for sure!"

"If two of the school's most unpopular people can become popular, I'm sure Amber is bound to blow a circuit."

"Who said you and Lilly were not popular already?"

"Who do you think?"

"Half of the school doesn't even _care_ about whether someone is popular or not. I mean, most of us don't want to be divided; you yourself have seen how that goes."

"Yeah, it sucks being kept away from your friends."

"Exactly, I say that if we football players want to hang out with the so called 'techno geeks' then we can. Amber's rules state that everyone has to go by a certain way, so states the most popular girl in school." Daniel looked out on the field and saw Lilly and Sarah walking out. "Not for long though."

"Popularity is…"

"It's a mindset, Oliver. Amber tends to think that it's the right way to go, but it is not. She also thinks that being popular is the only way to do anything and be anything in life. You and Lilly are probably both proof that you don't need to be popular to achieve something. You don't have to be popular to be something great, you didn't start out popular but because of your strength and apparently knowledge, Coach Marshall chose to make you the high school's quarterback. He saw the potential that you had and he went with it, Ashley, Sarah and the other cheerleaders did the same with Lilly. It was more on the part of Coach Lewis to see the potential that Lilly had."

"Yeah, that's a good point." Oliver watched in awe as Lilly and Sarah squared off with two cheerleaders of the opposing team.

"You like her, don't you?"

"She's been my best friend since preschool; she held my hand because I had a pack of crayons."

"So you're developing some feelings for her then?"

"If you want me to be perfectly honest, I don't usually share everything that's on my mind, but I suppose I've been developing feelings for Lilly since back in preschool. They're so strong that I'm sure I'm falling in love."

"It's possible, we're sixteen."

"I wanted her to be on the cheerleading squad because I couldn't stand being away from her. Amber tried to make it so I couldn't talk to her, but I needed to talk to her. I needed her by my side, to support me and be my best friend like we've been for so long."

"Yeah and now she is."

"It feels good to get that off my chest, I suppose."

"You know, if you ever need anything, I'm always here to talk to."

"Yeah, you're a good friend, thanks." Daniel nodded and smiled.

"Well, we're about to go out there now, so are you ready?"

"I couldn't be more ready than I am right now."

"There is one thing I'd like to know, why don't you tell Lilly how you feel?"

"She's only my best friend; she doesn't feel the same for me. I don't want to risk losing her friendship."

"Would you risk your friendship if she happens to be your soul mate?"

"I don't even know if she feels the same for me and I don't think I should even be falling in love with her."

"You'll never know until you lose her…"

-----------------

Amber sat in her bedroom and blew her nose on a Kleenex, "I picked a bad time to get sick!" Amber wrapped herself under her blanket and turned on the television, the football game was supposed to be televised. She closed her eyes so she could just listen to the game.

_"Now we have the standoff between the school's head cheerleaders!"_

"Ah, that should be interesting," Amber said with a chuckle. "Perhaps I should try to get Oliver to date the head cheerleader. No, I'm the most popular girl in school and he's the most popular guy, it wouldn't make sense if we didn't go together. Then again, I really don't care."

_"On the opposing team, we have Georgia Colby and Jane Wiley."_

"What kind of names are _those!"_ Amber shrugged and sighed as she opened her eyes to look at the bookshelf above her. She had several stuffed animals on the shelf along with many books. She closed her eyes and groaned slightly. "I would read, but I don't feel like it."

_"On the home team, we have cheerleader Sarah Brown with the head cheerleader Lilly Truscott!"_ Amber's eyes shot open.

"What the hell!" Amber shot up out of the bed and hit her head on the shelf. "Damn it!" She ripped her comforter off of her as books and stuffed animals fell on top of her. "Crap! Get this stuff off of me!" The comforter fell back on her and she wrapped herself up in the comforter accidently. "Crap, crap, crap!" She wound up rolling off the bed, "No! The damn trashcan's there!" She landed on the trashcan that held all of her used Kleenexes and they flew in her face and all over her body.. "Oh, gross! Tell me this didn't just happen!"

"Amber, are you okay in here!" Mrs. Addison asked as she ran into the room. "What is with that potty mouth, young lady!"

"Ah, go to hell," Amber muttered under her breath. "Damn that Truscott I _hate_ her. If she wants to play hardball, then we'll play hardball..."

* * *

There's the chapter, as I said, Amber's reaction, nice. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, it's going to get really good after this 


	12. Amber's Plan of Humiliation

Together Forever

Disclaimer: I don't own Hanna Montana, thank you and good day.

A/N: Thoughts in _italics_ and speech in regular font.

* * *

Chapter 12 (Amber's plot of humiliation)

A few days had passed since the football game and Jackson was growing more nervous about May fifth. "Jackson, what is wrong with you today?" Rico asked. "Why are you so jumpy?"

"Believe me, I've asked him the same thing," Miley said with a groan. "He just keeps ranting on about how bad May fifth is and how something really horrible is going to happen."

"Oh, I see."

"Something _is_ going to happen," Jackson stated. "Something really bad will happen."

"Jackson, the only thing happening is Jake's coming back!" Miley shouted. "That's the _only_ thing."

"What is making you act like this?" Rico asked.

"He's been having stupid dreams."

"One part of the dream almost came true!" Jackson said quickly.

"Jackson, my dear beloved brother, that was only a coincidence. It didn't happen either."

"That was because I prevented it from happening!" Miley whacked Jackson on the side of the head.

"Jackson, dreams do _not_ become reality."

"I hope not…"

"Should I give him a break until May fifth?" Rico asked as he crossed is arms. "I would tell him to snap out of it, but it doesn't seem that will work."

"Jackson, tell me what you think will happen," Miley said as she crossed her arms.

"There will be a dispute, one person will be deeply saddened and she will be hit by a drunk driver with deathly intent…She isn't said to survive the attack and the other person will die afterwards."

"Who are these people?"

"Lilly and Oliver…"

"What?"

"Lilly will be hit by a drunk driver and Oliver will kill himself a few days after."

"Hah, that's funny, yet it's not funny at the same time."

"Why don't you believe me?"

"It was only a dream, Jackson!"

"Oh really, well I had dreamed a few days ago that Lilly would be raped by Chad and Tyler. Oliver would have been outside on the track field and after kissing Lilly the first time, Chad and Tyler would have taken her to a secluded spot where nobody would hear her…"

"So you're saying you prevented that from happening by drugging Oliver's drink with a laxative?"

"Yes."

"Rico, what do you make of this? Do you suppose my brother has gone crazy or should I say become crazier?"

"I'm not sure," Rico said as he rubbed his chin. "Dreams are strange in the sense that many of them have hidden meanings and such. It could be very possible that what Jackson is saying-"

"Okay, so I'm the only person that is sane now!"

"Well, you have to give some thought to the whole process."

"I am the only one who hasn't gone insane…"

"I wouldn't say that."

"Maybe I'm just too anxious about Jake coming back. I wouldn't go telling Oliver or Lilly about this dream, okay Jackson."

"Yeah, whatever you say," Jackson stated as he rolled his eyes.

-------------------

"Oliver my man, how are you?" Daniel asked as he walked up to Oliver and patted him on the back.

"I'm fine, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing well; I just heard some news that I find quite laughable."

"What is that?"

"Ashley told this to Sarah and Sarah told me, Amber intends to have Hannah Montana say something really bad about Lilly. Apparently, Amber wants to use Hannah Montana to humiliate Lilly."

"Okay and why do you find this laughable?" Oliver asked as he raised his eyebrow.

"Well, the truth is that Hannah Montana could never do that to her best friends, right?" Oliver blinked and looked at Daniel in confusion. "You should know this. I'll put it like this; your best friend is Hannah Montana. I figured this out a few months ago."

"How do you even…"

"Trust me; if you look close enough, it's not hard to see that your friend is wearing a wig."

"So you know about her then, you're not going to tell anyone are you?"

"I have no reason to do that, I assume that your friend wants to keep her identity secret. I'm not cruel enough to go revealing things that are this important."

"Thank you for that."

"Not only that, it's not hard to tell why you and Miley tend to be awkward around each other and don't often touch each other, since you had a crush on Hannah Montana, as you told me."

"Yeah, I remember that…"

"You may never notice this, but Lilly is quite jealous of Hannah."

"I've never heard this before, why would she be jealous?" Daniel looked at Oliver and raised his eyebrow. He then sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"I wouldn't have any clue. Anyway, you and Lilly are her backstage friends, aren't you?"

"Huh?"

"Owen and Lola, am I correct?"

"Yeah, that's right."

"Cool."

"This ought to be fun to see, Amber trying to get Hannah to say something bad about Lilly. That's something that would never happen in a million years."

-----------------

"Lilly!" Sarah called out as she ran up to Lilly. Lilly turned to see Sarah stop in front of her. "You'll never believe what Ashley just told me!"

"What is that?" Lilly asked.

"Tell me if you think this is laughable. Amber is going to try to get Hannah to say something bad about you and humiliate you on live television at the concert tonight!"

"Hah, you're right, that is laughable. I would very much like to see that happen. Okay, I wouldn't want to see that happen, that was a figure of speech. However, it'd be fun to see Amber trying to convince Hannah to do all that.

"So, are we going to the skate park or not?"

"Huh, oh yeah definitely, do you have your skateboard with you?"

"Yeah, it's right here!" Sarah brought her skateboard from behind her back and smiled. "What do you think of it?"

"I think it looks great!" The skateboard was black with flames shooting from the edges and going out about an inch. The bottom of the board was completely black. "So let's go." Lilly got on her skateboard and Sarah got on hers and they rode down to the skate park. They passed by Oliver and Daniel, the two men looked back at the girls.

"Very hypnotic," Daniel said with a chuckle as Oliver appeared to be in a trance. "Blond hair floating in the wind right next to the brown hair of the same length, I bet they enjoy having the breeze blow through them."

"Yeah, it's a nice sight to see," Oliver said quietly. "I'm glad Lilly found a few friends on the cheer squad."

"It just goes to show you that popularity really doesn't matter. I know for a fact that Sarah had always thought Lilly was cool; she never got the chance to talk to Lilly though. I always thought you were cool as well."

"Thanks for that."

"Yeah, maybe we can turn things in the school. Everybody would probably drop all their social class and mingle with people of other groups if Amber didn't have any control or leverage."

"Yeah, you're right about that."

"Lilly's probably going to be the most popular girl in school, Amber recognizes this as a 'threat' to her and if Lilly becomes the most popular girl in school…"

"What are you getting at?"

"It's possible that Lilly could shatter all the rules that Amber set up, all she'd need is someone else backing her up and a close inner circle."

"Heh, I don't know just how possible that is, Amber would have to get caught doing something pretty bad or stupid for that to happen."

"I don't know."

"How is it on Amber's list I became the most popular guy according to her standards. That is, more popular than Jake Ryan?"

"He saves many lives on a television show, you saved a life from a school bully and a bastard, you become reality and Jake Ryan stays in the fantasy world."

"Yeah, that's just great." Daniel took note of the slightly sarcastic tone in Oliver's voice.

"Remember dude, you didn't become popular at the expense of Lilly, you became popular on your own because you cared enough for Lilly to pummel the crap out of Tyler and Chad."

"Heh, interesting you'd see it that way."

"Yeah, well perhaps you should warn Miley about Amber's plan tonight."

"Yeah, I'll do that."

--------------

At the concert, Hannah, Lola, and Owen sat in the backstage seats. "So, you're saying Amber is going to try to convince me to say something bad about you?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah, but I think it's pretty laughable," Lola said with a chuckle.

"You're also saying that one football player and a cheerleader figured out that I was Miley?"

"Yeah, they said it was obvious if you look close enough," Owen stated. "I believe them since Lilly figured it out when she wiped off that cake a long time ago."

"It wasn't that long ago."

"It was three years, we're sixteen and we figured you out when we were thirteen."

"Good point." Hannah heard a knock on her dressing room door and Robbie Ray stepped in the room.

"You have a visitor, Hannah," Robbie Ray stated.

"Send her in." He nodded and Amber walked into the dressing room with a loud squeal. Hannah, Lola and Owen just stared at her with frowns on her faces._"Here comes the kiss up."_

"Hannah! I'm your biggest fan! Do you remember when I auditioned for you, and we so had that moment?"

"I don't exactly remember you."

"Oh, well that's fine since you _are_ a big time celebrity and all." Amber chuckled and bat her eyelids. "I have something I want to ask of you."

"What is that?"

"Could you please honor a friend of mine?"

"What's the problem?"

"My friend, Lilly Truscott…" Lola put her hand up to cover her smile and stifled her laughter. "…She has this big time problem and needs help. She can't control her bladder and wets her bed all the time, she also wets herself and spits up whenever she's around another man or is nervous about something." Lola's eyebrow twitched and she clenched her fist. Owen put his hand on her arm and looked at Lola.

"Remain calm," Owen whispered. "It would look bad if you started fighting her about the reasons she just made up about Lilly Truscott. They have nothing to do with you, you are Lola right now." Hannah looked over at Lola and Owen and they exchanged knowing smirks.

"Okay, I will do that for you, what is your name again?"

"Amber, Amber Addison is my name."

"Alright, thank you for telling me this, I will be sure to have the audience pray for your friend and give their regards for you, Ms. Addison."

"Thank you, you are the _best_ Hannah!"

"I hear that quite often actually, now go into the audience, I have to get ready to go out there." Amber nodded and hurried out of the room, a few seconds passed before Hannah, Owen and Lola broke out in laughter.

"Hannah, you're on in five!" Robbie said from outside.

"Okay, wish me luck you guys!" Owen and Lola nodded and walked with Hannah out of the dressing room. Hannah bounded onto the stage with a smile.

"Good evening, Malibu!" Hannah shouted. "How are you all doing tonight?" The crowd cheered. "Now before I get started I heard a very sad story from a fan. She has a friend who has an issue and would like for everyone to pray for her and give her your support. Her name is Amber Addison and here is her story, she has a problem that she is trying to overcome…" In the audience, Amber watched with wide eyes.

_"What the hell is she doing?"_ Amber thought.

"She has a bladder problem and cannot control her bladder when she sleeps at night, causing her to wet her bed, you must understand that this is not her fault but it is how her body works. Whenever she's nervous, her body tends to swell up and break out in a sweat, after the nervousness subsides, she has a tendency to run to the bathroom and spit up."

_"The Hell!"_

"Please, pray for her and wish her well, give her your support and help me raise money to send it to a charity that is working on issues like this every day. Maybe one day, she will no longer have this problem."

_"How can this get any worse?"_

"In the meanwhile, my very close friend Lilly Truscott was seen helping this homeless boy find a home." Hannah pointed to the side and Rico walked onto the stage in a disguise.

"You owe me for this," Rico muttered under his breath.

_"Oh she did not just up Truscott's status!"_ Amber thought. Ashley sat next to Amber and silently smirked as she patted Amber's shoulder.

"I didn't realize you had this problem," Ashley said quietly. "I didn't know Lilly Truscott did charitable things either."

"Shut up!"

"Please give applause for Lilly's wonderful deed. Thank you and let's begin," Hannah stated. Lola stared with wide eyes, she had not expected Miley to do that. The crowd cheered and Lola smiled as Amber quickly got up and left the area in anger.

_"That's it…I'll have to resort to my ultimatum plan. That bitch is dead!"_

* * *

There's the chapeter, hope you liked it, it would appear the plot is beginning to unfold. Next chapter, well I suppose we'll be seeing Amber again, who knows what madness will ensue. stay tuned! 


	13. Threats and Promises

Together Forever

Disclaimer: I don't own Hanna Montana, thank you and good day.

A/N: Thoughts in _italics_ and speech in regular font.

* * *

Chapter 13 (Threats or Promises)

May forth finally came and Amber was furious, Ashley tried to calm her down. "You shouldn't worry, Amber," Ashley stated. "What is wrong?"

"What is wrong, I'll tell you what's wrong!" Amber shouted as she slammed her locker door shut. "Lilly Truscott has become more popular than I me! That's what's wrong you dense little moron!"

"Calm down, Amber." Ashley sighed and shook her head. _"I'll show you who's dense, one of these days you're going to get it. I can't wait until we kick you off your high seat."_

"How can you say for me to calm down! This whole school is messed up now! Lilly's still friends with Miley, which doesn't sound right at all! Everything's getting turned upside down!"

"How so?"

"The popular kids are eating with the pathetic weak and lowest of the unpopular kids! This is turning into some damn school that doesn't have popularity!" Amber looked over and saw Sarah walking over to them.

"Hey, this is for you," Sarah said quietly. "It's the only list of its kind." Amber raised her eyebrow and took the list. She read the words and her eyes started to widen.

"What the hell is this! 'Lilly Truscott's popular students' list!"

"That's odd, there's only one page," Ashley said.

"That's because there are only two names, nitwit." Ashley narrowed her eyes but smirked inwardly.

_"Who are you calling a nitwit, nitwit?"_

"The first name is 'everyone' and the second is…Amber Addison…"

"Ooh, you just got taken _out_ of the popular circle."

"I did not! I'm still popular!"

"Yeah, you have so many people who are still following you," Sarah said with a chuckle. Sarah turned around and started to walk off, she stopped and glanced back. "Lilly isn't posting that yet." Sarah walked off and Amber tensed her body up. She looked over and saw one of the cheerleaders talking to Dandruff Danny; she was holding his handand holding a dandruff shampoo bottle in her other hand.

"What the hell am I looking at?"

"Oh, that's Michelle, one of the cheerleaders," Ashley stated. "She's always thought Danny was 'cute' and apparently he's always been attracted too. Until those two started ignoring our popularity lists, they've never been able to talk with each other. Now, they're dating!"

"Okay tell me this, who the hell asked you!"

"You just did, Amber."

"Go away you moron!"

"Fine, I'll talk to you later." Ashley walked away and Amber looked over to see Lilly, Sarah, and Miley walk by.

"Don't tell me she has a posse…Damn it!" Amber furiously ripped up the paper in her hands and tossed it on the ground. _"What are they doing to my precious domain, my realm? The school that I rule over!"_

"Amber, you seem upset, is something the matter?" Oliver asked as he walked over to Amber.

"No, nothing is wrong."

"Then why did you rip up that piece of paper and toss it on the ground as though you were angry about something?"

"Oh, no reason at all! I just had a stressful day the other day and this is my way of relieving stress."

"Well then, perhaps you should consider anger management classes. I wonder. Why have you ceased to post your popularity lists?"

"I was warned that if I didn't stop creating these lists and telling people who could do what and who was popular that I would be expelled."

"Oh, so pretty much you can't control anyone's lives or else you're going to be expelled, that's too bad isn't it?"

_"Damn this guy, he and that woman become popular and they have the entire school at their feet. I have to think of a way to humiliate the hell out of Truscott."_ Amber crossed her arms and glanced over Oliver, it was while looking at him that she got an idea. _"It's perfect, but I'll start with a little heartbreak on the side. If my judgment is correct, Truscott's heart will be pretty fragile when it comes to Oken and perhaps he will be easy to control when it comes to Truscott."_ Oliver started to walk away but Amber grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Release my arm, Amber. I will have nothing to do with you."

"You're going to my party."

"No, I'm not going to your party."

"All the popular people are going, if you don't go then you are not popular."

"I don't think you're right on that, half the football team didn't get an invitation."

"Listen Oken, you're going to my party or else."

"I have other plans."

"I know. You were planning to spend the fifth with Lilly Truscott, weren't you?"

"How did you figure that one out?"

"It wasn't difficult. That's not important right now, you're just going to have to cancel and tell her there are more important things going on."

"Right, I'm going to cancel an evening with my best friend so I can go to your party where there will be alcohol and who knows what else. I see no reason to go."

"Do you want Truscott to be happy?" Oliver crossed his arms and looked to Amber. "I see I got your attention, do you want her to be happy?"

"What the hell are you talking about, Amber?"

"Here's the deal, if you don't go to my party, I'm going to publicly humiliate her in ways you _never_ thought possible."

"I can let her know." Oliver smirked but frowned when Amber smirked in return.

"No you can't, because if you warn her, I'll find another way to do it. Plus, I know where Chad and Tyler are and I know just how much they would_love_ to see her."

"You wouldn't_dare_."

"Oh, don't mistake me; you never know what I could do. I can't have a person who is nothing but mere riffraff being more popular than _I am."_

"Heh, you couldn't do a thing."

"I could kill her if I wanted to."

"I could go to the campus officer and say the triple threat you just made. You made the threat on Lilly's reputation, and then threatened to hand her to Chad and Tyler, and now you've just threatened her life."

"Ah yes, a triple scoop, would you like the cherry on top of that?"

"Good luck on trying to find one, I'm sure you'll enjoy expulsion when I go to Mr. Bannister and Officer Pace." Oliver turned and started to walk away.

"I could plant drugs in your locker, you know. Meth, cocaine, marijuana, weed, you name it and it will be in your locker." Oliver stopped and turned around.

"You wouldn't do such a thing."

"You don't know the lengths I would go to get what I want. I could even do it to Lilly and if you don't want her to be expelled from school because of drugs, I suggest you do two things Oliver Oken." Oliver clenched his teeth and growled slightly. "One, you will go to my party and cancel this time with Lilly, and two, you will _not_ tell Lilly any of these things or else I'll do them a hell of a lot sooner."

"Damn you, Amber…"

"Think about it Oliver, all you have to do is go to one simple party and cancel one measly afternoon with Lilly Truscott. That is all you have to do, it shouldn't be a problem. It's not like you like her or anything." Oliver clenched his fists and growled.

"How do I know you won't do it anyway?"'

"Oh don't worry, I keep my word. If you come to my party, then I won't put drugs in her locker. It's just if you turn me down that I will do that stuff."

_"She has no clue what Lilly could do to me if I turned her down…"_

_"All I need to do at the party is get Oken very drunk, and then I can ruin Truscott's life. We all know how much she loves him, but I know he doesn't care about her and therefore I'll just whisk him away and break Truscott's frail little heart. She'll be so downtrodden that she won't even be able to wake up in the mornings; she'll fail so much in school she'll ultimately be kicked out, if she doesn't drop out first! Where is Ashley? I feel a supremely cool finger hiss coming on!"_ Oliver raised his eyebrow and stared at Amber. Amber was having a fit of joy and waving her hand in front of her face.

"I don't think I should bother asking you what the hell is wrong with you." Amber shrugged and stared into Oliver's eyes.

"So, what's it going to be? It's either cancel your afternoon with Lilly or go to my party."

"I can't tell Lilly what your plan is, right?"

"I'll rephrase this; you can't tell _anybody_ what we've been talking about. If I find out that you told anyone, then I'm going to do to Lilly what I've just told you. I'm going to humiliate her so badly that her fragile little heart will shatter."

"You can't damage Lilly just by public humiliation," Oliver stated with a chuckle as he crossed his arms. "It takes a hell of a lot more than that."

"Oh, I know that much! It'll take countless drugs in her locker, being tossed into the place that Tyler and Chad are. They're not in prison, Oliver. No, they didn't get the chance to rape her; instead they now have police guarding a two bedroom apartment that they live in. It is a pretty miserable apartment and they can't leave it to save their lives, but we can get inside it. I'm sure you don't mind me taking Lilly to see Chad and Tyler. She'll be in so much pain that she won't be able to bear it!"

"You are a bitch, I hope you know this."

"Yeah, I know and I love it. If word gets out to anybody about this, then I'm going to do this stuff to her anyway and a lot sooner. Hell, I might even be tempted to, actually I might just remove her from my hair _permanently_."

"Permanently, you couldn't mean…"

"Oh yeah, I'd stoop to the level of that. Perhaps a little car ride into the ocean would work."

"Why would you stoop to that level? You're not that cruel…I don't think…"

"I tried to get Hannah Montana to humiliate Lilly and instead she bashed _me_ and helped that pathetic little skating bimbo!" Oliver was trying with all of his strength not to attack Amber, if he didn't have a good sense of control over his body, he'd be shaking horribly right now.

"All of this just so I can go to some party?"

"No, this is all because of her popularity! She needs to be taught her place and now she's bigger than I am! Some random public humiliation isn't going to be enough to remove her from my hair! Drugs will, though! Setting her heart up to a lot of pain will do it as well, so drugs and rape will definitely get that little freak kicked out of schooland so depressed. However, my wrath and anger doesn't end there because she's still in my hair! People will still like her and people will still want to be friends with her! So, I'm going to end it my own way, if that means she has to swim with the fish, then I'm happy, that way she's out of my hair for good!" Amber growled as she placed her hand on Oliver's chest and shoved him against the lockers. She walked away and Oliver slammed the bottom of his fist against the locker.

"Damn it…Damn it! DAMN IT!" Oliver rubbed his forehead and sighed. "Okay, I know she can be serious, but is she actually being serious about this? She's been known to do well with her threats, she hates Lilly, that much is definitely known. She could carry out these threats and probably would do it after the party, but she didn't say I could tell Lilly _after_ the party. I can protect her then…"

"Oliver!" A voice exclaimed. Oliver looked over to see Dandruff Danny running up to him.

"What do you want; I'm not really in the mood to talk." Oliver looked over and saw something in Danny's hand. "What is that?"

"It's a tape recorder…"

"What the hell, did you record all of that?" Oliver played part of the conversation and Oliver quickly gestured for him to stop. "Why did you record that?"

"I heard Amber saying something about doing something to Lilly if you didn't go to the party and then I recorded the rest of the conversation."

"You do realize if anyone finds out, then Amber is probably going to try to do something to Lilly."

"Well, I saw her working with her locker earlier, in her locker there was duct tape and rope and a pipe. She got called away and left her locker open and I kind of took a picture…" Oliver raised his eyebrow as Danny took out a digital camera.

"Why do you have a camera in the first place?"

"I was supposed to use it for a school project." Oliver took a look at the picture on the digital image and his eyes widened.

"Did you see that picture in the back?"

"What, no I only noticed the items…" Danny looked at the picture and gasped. There in the very back of the locker was a picture of Lilly with an 'x' marked over her face and right underneath it was a post it that said how much Amber hated Lilly and thought Lilly should never have been born.

"Goddamn it…To think that Amber, of all people…" Oliver clenched his fists tightly and Danny looked over to see what appeared to be a great mountain starting to shake. Blood started to drip from Oliver's hands as he stared into the picture.

* * *

Well there's that chapter, wow Amber hit an all new low. 


	14. Taking Action

Together Forever

Disclaimer: I don't own Hanna Montana, thank you and good day.

A/N: Thoughts in _italics_ and speech in regular font.

Chapter 14 (Taking action)

* * *

"Okay, what are we going to do?" Danny asked. "This is serious!"

"This isn't about you Danny, you don't even need to worry about it or get involved," Oliver stated. He couldn't get the image of Lilly crying for help and drowning in the ocean out of his head.

"You and Lilly are nice people, I want to help you."

"I'm going to have to cancel our lesson tomorrow, she may not be happy about it, especially since I can't give her a reason."

"Amber wouldn't know if we took this to the police."

"They wouldn't act; I've been around my mom enough to know that the police don't act unless the crime is actually committed. They can't arrest a person just because off a threat."

"That sucks…"

"It's times like these where I would want to think and act rationally, but I can't." Oliver looked around and sighed. "We can't talk here…"

"You're right; if we talk here then we could be seen."

"Damn it…I'm trying to remain calm here, I really am. I can't seem to think straight, I know Amber's the type of person who might do what she wants anyway. There's no way around this, is there? There has to be something I can do!"

"It is okay, get the test to the teacher and be honest." Oliver raised his eyebrow and looked at Danny.

"What?"

"We have to hurry or _she_ might find out that you're late because you were_talking_ in the hallway. You never know if the teacher is listening in on your conversation."

"Damn it, you're right!" Oliver looked back and growled._ "Amber could be hiding behind that wall for all I know."_

"Shall we get to the teacher?"

"Yeah, we have to hand this math assignment to the teacher; I don't want to fail class. Why don't you _call me_ sometime, we'll chat. You know my number right?" Danny nodded his head and walked into the bathroom, soon Oliver's phone rang. He answered and smiled. "Hello mom, what do you need, class is about to start! Oh, you're not serious are you, you just got sick? Mom, I'll come over and help you out, it doesn't matter if I miss a day." Oliver hung up his phone and groaned as he walked away. Danny walked out of the bathroom and met Oliver at the front doors. "Okay, it's time to go home; will you help me take care of my mom today?"

"Yeah sure!"

"Where are you two going?" Mr. Bannister asked as he walked up to the kids.

_"Oh no, bad timing!" _Oliver thought. _"Come on; give a good reason for why you're leaving school."_ Oliver frowned and shook his head. "My mom is very sick today."

"Are you sure about that? I just saw her a little while ago; I think she was investigating something."

_"Damn it…I need to hint to him that something's wrong." _Oliver crossed his arms and nodded. "Yeah, that's my mom's correct occupation, what of it?"

"She wouldn't be sick right now, would she?"

"No, but I'm feeling very sick, my stomach is churning, my head is pounding…My palms are bleeding!" Oliver held out his hands to show Mr. Bannister the markings made by Oliver's fingernails.

"Can't the school nurse fix you up?"

"I'm afraid this illness is very bad and I should seek my mother, she knows just what to give me to make me better. When I'm all better, I can return to school."

"I don't know…"

"It was passed on to him by Amber, unknowingly and it will probably affect Lilly as well," Danny said quickly. "Oliver needs to get his mom to give him some pills, so he won't have to be sick anymore." Oliver grabbed his stomach and groaned loudly as he fell to his knees.

"Ah! I have to hurry, I need those pills now! I'll die if I don't get them!"

"Is it really that bad?"

"Yes, it really is bad," Danny stated. He then lowered his voice to barely audible but loud enough for Mr. Bannister to hear. "We're talking this girl literally gave him a _threat_ that could pass on and destroy the trusty Scott if we're not careful. His mom can help us out quite a bit. Yet it wouldn't be smart to tell this girl or have anyone else bother her because the trusty Scott might get sick sooner." Mr. Bannister raised his eyebrow and crossed his arms. He then processed the words in his head.

_"Amber gave him a threat that could pass on and destroy a 'Trusty Scott?' What the hell? Oliver's mother is a cop…What does Trusty Scott sound…Truscott!"_ Mr. Bannister sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "Okay, you boys can go, but come back when you're feeling better."

"Thank you sir." Danny helped Oliver to his feet and hurried him out the door. "So, we better get your mother."

"Yeah, let's go…She'll be upset for me skipping school, but there are more important matters right now." They hurried to Oliver's house and barged into the door.

"Whoever just ran into my house just made a _big_ mistake!" Mrs. Oken shouted.

"Mom, it's me!" Mrs. Oken stepped into the room and was placing her pistol back into her holster.

"Why are you not at school, Oliver?"

"Lilly's life is in danger!" Danny shouted. Oliver narrowed his eyes and looked over at Danny.

"Not so _loud_ next time, Danny."

"Sorry."

"What is this about Lilly being in danger?" Mrs. Oken asked as she walked over to the door and looked outside. She shut the door and locked it before turning around to lean against the wall.

"I can't tell anybody or else the person will act sooner," Oliver stated. "Danny, please play the tape for my mother." Danny nodded and played the recording, he also took out his camera to show Mrs. Oken. She eyed the picture while listening to the tape recorder; her eyes were growing wider by the minute.

"This is serious."

"Amber's the type of person who will do whatever she wants and will try anything to get to an ultimate goal. I seriously believe that Amber will still strike even _if_ I go to this party."

"Oliver, it's best if you do go to the party, that will give Lilly more chance to survive. I'll try to warn Lilly's mom, but she's away on a business trip and can't get back until tomorrow."

"Then what can we do? If Amber finds out we told anyone, Lilly's going to…Amber's going to try to kill her."

"I realize this, and as you know, there is nothing we can do unless Amber acts on it. However, it would be a good idea to warn Lilly."

"If I'm even seen around her before tomorrow when I have to cancel that lesson, Amber will assume I'm warning her and then…"

"I realize this. Here's what I'll do, I'll make a duplicate of this tape and hand it to Danny. Danny, you will find Lilly and just hand her the tape and warn her to go home and stay away from the school until everything is suited out." Mrs. Oken took the tape and walked into a room, after ten minutes was over, she left the room and handed the tape to Danny. "Don't let Lilly know what's on that tape, tell her to go straight home and listen to it there, do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am," Danny said with a nod.

"I'm going to hand this camera and the original tape over to the police as evidence, if Amber acts on her words; these are enough to convict her."

"In all due respect mom, I hope she doesn't act on her words," Oliver stated. "I don't like having to deal with the possibility that my best friend could be murdered."

"Or as this tape says, publically humiliated, then raped, and then murdered."

"Don't remind me."

"I'm sorry. There is one thing I can do, I can have Tyler and Chad moved…"

"That would be too suspicious." Oliver looked at Danny and frowned. "What are you waiting for, go find Lilly right now!"

"Sorry!" Danny exclaimed as he ran out of the house.

"You should stay home," Mrs. Oken stated. "Don't risk anything by going back to school."

"Okay, I can do that."

---------------

Mrs. Oken dialed Mrs. Truscott's phone number and sighed. "Hello, do you need something?"

"Heather, listen to me and listen carefully. You may want to sit down, this is about Lilly."

"What!" Mrs. Oken heard the squish of a sofa cushion, which meant Mrs. Truscott, was now sitting down. "Tell me nothing bad has happened and you're not the cop telling me about this…"

"Relax; will you be able to get home before tomorrow?"

"No, I can't…If something happened to Lilly then I could try but it's just not possible."

"Listen, Amber Addison has told Oliver that he is to cancel his plans with Lilly tomorrow and go to her party. We have evidence that Amber intends to publically humiliate Lilly, send her to Chad and Tyler to be raped and then…"

"She intends to kill my daughter, doesn't she?" Mrs. Oken sighed and heard the shakiness in Mrs. Truscott's voice. The next word was going to be very difficult to say but it had to be said and who else other than her best friend could do it.

"That is her intention…yes." With that, Mrs. Truscott broke into sobs and Mrs. Oken sighed. She would have cried too but she had too much training in the police academy and she learned to control her emotions in situations like this. However, even in this case, the situation was very emotionally gripping.

"Does Lilly know?"

"Unfortunately not. Oliver can't warn her or be seen with her before the party happens and I'm not sure if Amber will permit it afterwards either. If Oliver is seen with her, then…I don't have to tell you what Amber will do."

"I would call her, but I need to be with my daughter, I can't tell her over the phone. It's not as easy and I don't have your capability, I'd break down long before I could tell her…"

"I've sent a boy to tell her to go home and play a duplicate of the tape with Amber's words."

"What if Lilly tries to confront Amber! Can't you get Lilly to your house?"

"I can't, I'm a cop and if I did anything at all, Amber would suspect too much. I suppose I could try to get Amber but without a warrant I could get accused of kidnapping. What I could do is keep her and Lilly under close observation; therefore if Amber makes any strange moves, I can take her in. Believe me; this is hard for me as well."

"I understand. She means as much to you as Oliver does and the same could be said for me."

"Your daughter will live, trust me, I will not allow Lilly to die by Amber's hands."

"Thank you; you've always been a good friend. How is Oliver handling this?"

"It's tough for him; you and I both know how our children feel for each other. He was so mad that he cut his palms by clenching his nails too tightly."

"I would be mad too if the person I loved was threatened and there wasn't anything I could do about it."

"Just try to get home by tomorrow at least. That's when Oliver has to cancel their plans and I know they were looking forward to this day so much."

"I know…I'm so afraid for them. I once found a sheet of paper on top of Lilly's bed when I was doing the laundry and she wrote that she wanted to be with Oliver forever. I hope they don't get together in death."

"They will not. I will not let Amber kill Lilly, I won't allow that."

-------------

"What did I do?" Lilly asked herself as she walked home. "The principal sends a discreet message to me and then tells me that I am to return home without question. I don't understand…" Lilly sighed and looked out at the beach as she passed it. "Finally, May fifth is coming by. I'll tell Oliver my feelings tomorrow, I don't know if he feels the same way or not, but I have to know. I can't just wait until we depart from this world to do it. Lilly turned on the street that Miley's house was on and saw the large tree that was near the sidewalk. She always had to swerve and avoid hitting that tree when she was skateboarding. _"My mom's not going to be home for a while, maybe I'll visit Miley's house and stay here for a while. It'll be good to talk to her after school is out, since Jake is coming back tomorrow."_ Lilly kept staring at the tree and crossed her arms, she wasn't aware of Robbie Ray stepping out of the house.

"Hey, Lilly, what's so dang interesting about that tree?" Robbie asked. Lilly turned around and smiled.

"Nothing at all, though there is something about it that seems important."

"Why aren't you at school?"

"I don't know. The principal sent me home without any explanation as to why I was in trouble, or even if I was."

"Well, come on inside then."

"Thanks!" Lilly ran into the house and Danny just missed her when he ran down the street.

"I have to hurry to Lilly's house. It's the only place that I can think that she'd be at! She wasn't anywhere at the school and I really didn't like the looks I got from Amber." Danny ran until he found Lilly's house, he knocked on the door but received no answer. He knocked again and rang the doorbell and still no answer came. "Please be here…" Danny started to sweat and he imagined Lilly lying in a ditch or sinking down in the ocean. "Come on, Lilly! Don't make me tell Oliver I couldn't find you!" After another failed attempt, he sighed and placed the tape inside the mailbox. "If she gets back home, I hope she checks the mail."

* * *

There it is, story's really moving along here. Hmm, what shall happen, I wonder...we'll just have to stick around and find out. 


	15. The Argument

Together Forever

Disclaimer: I don't own Hanna Montana, thank you and good day.

A/N: Thoughts in _italics_ and speech in regular font.

* * *

Chapter 15 (The Argument)

"Are you going to be able to work today, Jackson?" Rico asked as Jackson stood behind the stand. Jackson chuckled and waved his hand in the air.

"I'll be just fine," Jackson stated. "No worries whatsoever."

"Are you still having those dreams?"

"Yes, and I'm not sure why."

"You say that it begins with Lilly on the beach, right?"

"Yeah, what about it." Rico pointed to the side and Jackson looked over to see Lilly sitting in a beach chair with her surfboard. Jackson's eyebrow twitched and he shook his head. "It doesn't matter; Miley's right dreams are just dreams. There's nothing happening and Oliver isn't on the beach."

"I saw him walking toward the beach earlier; I just got here before he did."

"Did he have a surfboard?"

"No, in fact he's only wearing casual clothes. He's wearing a sort of messy T-shirt and some shorts."

"Damn…"

"What?"

"If they have a fight then I know it's not just a dream and I'll have to do something again."

"What do you think you'll have to do if it's not just a dream that you're having?"

"I don't know, but it ends almost tragically…"

"Then maybe you_should_ take the day off." The two looked over to see Lilly walk over to them.

"Hey, can I have a banana shake?" Lilly asked.

"Sure, it's on the house today, Lilly."

"Wow, okay, thanks!" Rico sighed and walked off as Jackson prepared a banana shake for Lilly. When finished, he handed the shake to her and glanced at something in her hand.

"What is that?"

"It's a tape, I haven't listened to it yet…There's a message on it that says I'm supposed to hear it."

"You haven't listened yet?"

"No, I returned home late last night and I was too tired. Then I got excited today but brought this along with me, for some reason it seemed to be calling out to me."

"Calling out to you, really?"

"Yeah, maybe I should listen to it pretty soon."

"You should go home."

"I can't do that, I don't want to give Oliver the impression that I'm standing him up or something." Lilly laughed and took a sip of her shake. "I'm going to tell him how I feel about him today, I want to tell him. I won't wait forever, I need to tell him now or else I'm going to wind up going crazy."

"You love him, don't you?"

"I wonder if I've ever made it obvious that I've loved him. I love him and I want to be with him forever, just us two, together forever." Jackson paled briefly and groaned. Lilly looked to Jackson and raised her eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, everything is completely fine."

"Uh, okay then."

"So, what do you think is on that tape?"

"I don't know if it's anything important, I hope it's nothing too bad."

"Then you may as well check it after your lesson."

"Yeah." Jackson looked up to see Oliver with his hands in his pocket, he was walking toward the stand.

"It looks like Oliver's here." Lilly smiled and looked over at Oliver.

"Oliver, where's your surfboard?" Lilly asked with concern.

"I-I have to cancel it, I'm sorry Lilly," Oliver stated sadly.

"What, why?"

"Something really important has come up."

"You're going to that party, aren't you?" Jackson asked as he crossed his arms. Oliver turned his mouth into a thin line and Lilly's eyes widened.

"Don't tell me that popularity party is more important than I am!"

"It's not!"

"Then why are you canceling today to go to the party?"

"You don't understand…I…I can't tell you. We can do this lesson any other day though!"

"You shouldn't even have to cancel this, you could have just told me you wanted to go to this party a long time ago instead of waiting until this day."

"No, you don't understand…That's not the issue here, Lilly. You must understand, if I could tell you what was up, I would, you have to believe me."

"Is it true though, are you going to the party?" Oliver sighed and looked to the ground.

"Yes."

"So you're canceling this so you can go to the party?"

"Yes." Lilly's eyes were quivering as her mouth opened. Oliver couldn't bear to look at her; he knew the pain he was causing her.

"They have alcohol there, are you going to get drunk or something?"

"I don't even like alcohol."

"Why, why can't you tell me the reason you're blowing this off?"

"I just can't. You don't understand…"

"No, you don't understand! I was looking forward to this moment. I thought you weren't going to change, I thought you didn't care about this party. I thought you cared about me but I guess I was wrong, now I know where you stand when it comes to me." Oliver's mouth fell open and Jackson winced, he silently wished he didn't say the word 'party' earlier.

"So if that's what you think, then maybe you're right! Maybe I don't care about you; maybe I should just forget about you and be done with all of this. It's fine by me if you don't care about me anymore!"

"So, that's how it is. I knew this was all you would do; I knew all you would do was shatter my heart." Lilly's tears began to fall at this point. "Go to the damn party; see if I care at this point anymore! Go get drunk for all I care…I…I…I don't know what to think anymore." Oliver stared at Lilly, he lifted his hands up but put them back to his side. He wanted to take her in his arms and tell her that he was sorry; he wanted to continue with this day. He looked forward to this day as much as she had.

"I think you should go now," Jackson said quietly. Oliver nodded as Lilly turned around and crossed her arms. Oliver sighed and walked away. When he was gone, Lilly fell to her knees and started to sob. Jackson walked over to Lilly and patted her on the back. "I'm sorry; I wish there were something I could do for you."

"Rico gave you the day off, go home and don't worry about me," Lilly said quietly. "I'll be fine, just go home!"

"I'll just be an annoyance to Miley and Jake."

"It doesn't matter. I just want to be alone right now."

"I understand. I hope you feel better, Lilly." Jackson sighed and walked away.

"I want to talk to Miley; she'll know what to do. Maybe I shouldn't have yelled at Oliver like that, he probably has a very good reason for cancelling this moment." Lilly looked at the tape in her hand and frowned; it felt warm, as though it wanted to be heard. "I have nothing better to do, I better press play. Lilly pressed the play button and got the shock of her life.

_"'Here's the deal, if you don't go to my party, I'm going to publicly humiliate her in ways you never thought possible."_

_"I can let her know." Oliver smirked but frowned when Amber smirked in return._

_"No you can't, because if you warn her, I'll find another way to do it. Plus, I know where Chad and Tyler are and I know just how much they would love to see her."_

_"You wouldn't dare.'"_

"What is this?" Lilly asked herself with wide eyes.

_"'You wouldn't do such a thing."_

_"You don't know the lengths I would go to get what I want. I could even do it to Lilly and if you don't want her to be expelled from school because of drugs, I suggest you do two things Oliver Oken." Oliver clenched his teeth and growled slightly. "One, you will go to my party and cancel this time with Lilly, and two, you will not tell Lilly any of these things or else I'll do them a hell of a lot sooner."_

_"Damn you, Amber…'"_

"Oh my god…This is his reason?" Lilly's eyes widened with every second the tape played.

_'"You are a bitch, I hope you know this."_

_"Yeah, I know and I love it. If word gets out to anybody about this, then I'm going to do this stuff to her anyway and a lot sooner. Hell, I might even be tempted to remove her from my hair permanently."_

_"Permanently, you couldn't mean…"_

_"Oh yeah, I'd stoop to the level of that. Perhaps a little car ride into the ocean would work."_

_"Why would you stoop to that level? You're not that cruel…I don't think…"_

_"I tried to get Hannah Montana to humiliate Lilly and instead she bashed me and helped that pathetic little skating bimbo!'"_

Lilly looked over at the ocean waves and silently gulped.

_'"No, this is all because of her popularity! She needs to be taught her place and now she's bigger than I am! Some random public humiliation isn't going to be enough to remove her from my hair! Drugs will, though! Setting her heart up to a lot of pain will do it as well, so drugs and rape will definitely get that little freak kicked out of jail and so depressed. However, my wrath and anger doesn't end there because she's still in my hair! People will still like her and people will still want to be friends with her! So, I'm going to end it my own way, if that means she has to swim with the fish, then I'm happy, that way she's out of my hair for good!'"_

Lilly looked around as if she fully expected Amber to jump out at her. She was visibly shaken now, "Oliver couldn't tell me. If he told me then it made matters worse, and now the things that I've said to him…He must think I hate him now and I didn't even know what was going on. He won't hear his phone if he's at the party and I should risk anything by calling him, I'll go to Miley's house, I need to talk to her anyway." Lilly walked over to the beach chair she had been at earlier, she found her helmet and pads. She quickly put them on and grabbed her skateboard.

-------------------

Jackson stepped into his house and sighed, "What am I going to do now?" Jackson said aloud. He grabbed his head as he sat on the couch; images of the day filled his mind. He pictured a car smashed up against the large tree outside; the car was smashed up in the front pretty badly. The glass and metal was all over the place, he saw blood spilling on the ground and flowing from the car. It was not coming from the people inside the car; it was coming from the figure pinned in between the car and the tree. Jackson groaned as the figure was Lilly, she had glass in her face and body, a large gash shooting from the top of her chest and down to her waist, it was from a piece of the car's metal. "No!"

"Jackson, is there something wrong?" Miley asked. Jackson looked over at Miley and Jake and frowned. "We were in my room and we heard you come in."

"I'm fine, but that's all going to be over soon."

"Do you _still_ think something bad is going to happen to Lilly?"

"Yes!"

"Jackson, you have to get over these dreams that you've been having, _nothing_ is going to happen to Miley."

"They fought, just like in my dream, Oliver and Lilly fought about him going to the party."

"Why would he go to Amber's party today?"

"I don't know."

"Well, that's just a coincidence…" Miley hated to admit it, but she was starting to fear the day as well. She heard Jackson's dreams in detail all the time and the events that were happening seemed to parallel Jackson's dreams, she couldn't deny the fact that she too was starting to feel like something bad was going to happen. Jackson felt of the sofa and immediately got a thought.

"I got it!" Jackson said quickly. Miley raised her eyebrow and sighed.

"I'm going to have a serious talk with Oliver about canceling something Lilly was looking forward to for so long, only to go to a damn party.

----------------

"I love you, Oliver," Lilly said quietly. "I can't let you go without telling you that, I want to be with you forever. Never do I want to lose you."

* * *

There's the chapter, hope you liked it. Such mystery in that last line. I posted this early to promote a oneshot songfic that sort of prequels a fic that I'm working on, which is a loliver of course. I'd tell you the circumstances of it but you'll have to read that oneshot called "The Best Friend." The story itself will be a different name. 


	16. Tragedy Strikes

Together Forever

Disclaimer: I don't own Hanna Montana, thank you and good day.

A/N: Thoughts in _italics_ and speech in regular font.

* * *

Chapter 16 (Tragedy Strikes)

Oliver walked toward the party with a frown on his face, he could hear the music in the distance, the song "The Reason" by Hoobastank was playing.

_I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_

Oliver shrugged off a tear and continued to walk down the street. He couldn't stand it, the fight that happened was too much, it wasn't even his fault and there was no way to defend himself without endangering Lilly.

_I've found out a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you_

"She didn't mean all that, I know she didn't," Oliver said quietly. "Damn that Amber for doing this to us, she thinks she has us all under her control."

_I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
Thats why i need you to hear_

"I know I love her, I need her and I can't live without her. I'd die without her in my life. It would be hard to even try to move on without her, but I love her too much." Oliver regretted the words he said to Lilly, he was guilty of breaking her heart twice in one day now.

_I've found out a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is You  
and the reason is You  
and the reason is You  
and the reason is You_

"I promise, after today I will not let her slip from my fingers. I will tell her how I feel about her, whether she feels the same for me or not. I love her; perhaps she is my soul mate."

_I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_

Oliver walked until he saw Amber staring at him with a smug look on her face. He clenched his teeth and tightened his fist slightly.

"So I take it you've said goodbye to her?"

"Goodbye, why would I say goodbye to Lilly?"

"So she can keep her life, obviously."

"No. I didn't say goodbye."

"Why not?" Amber raised her eyebrow and Oliver chuckled.

"I merely cancelled the plan that we had for today, that doesn't mean I'm going to say goodbye to her forever."

_"Yeah right, you should have just said goodbye to her and been done with her, it's inevitable, I'm going to kill her anyway."_ Oliver shifted his eyes to the side, he expected his mom had put officers in charge somewhere around the house. They were hidden and keeping watch over Oliver. This was it, Oliver would never care about popularity again, it caused too much pain for Lilly and he didn't want that. She was the reason for him to keep going; she was the reason for everything.

_I've found out a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you_

_I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you_

"Are you going to come inside or stare at me with that handsome look of disgust on your face?"

"Shut the hell up, Amber." Oliver brushed past Amber and walked into the house, music was everywhere and people were dancing wildly. There was something present on every table and that item was a large bottle of whiskey, there was no whiskey on the empty tables though.

"Would you like a drink?" Amber asked. Oliver looked over and saw the bottle of whiskey she held in her hand. Oliver's response was gruff.

"No. I'm going to sit down at one of the tables and wait for this dammed party to be over with."

"You should have_some_ fun." Oliver shrugged and sat at a table, he watched as Amber walked to the center of the room and danced.

_"Hah, Lilly's moves are more graceful and beautiful than that. Why do I get the feeling that I should get rid of that whiskey in Amber's hand though?"_

"Oliver, why are you here?" Oliver looked over and saw Ashley sit down at his table, she too had a bottle of whiskey in her hand.

"Amber had me come."

"Oh, her words of influence got you?" Oliver chuckled and crossed his arms.

"If you want to call them that."

"Oh…Well, do you want a drink?"

"Only if it's water or juice, I don't trust soda around Amber right now."

"You seem a bit more disgusted by Amber than normal…"

"I would be, and I have my reasons."

"I'm guessing you won't tell me what Amber did this time."

"No. If I told you, my life would end."

"Wow, did Amber affect you that much?"

"She affected me more than you could know." Oliver looked over to see Amber finish the bottle of whiskey she had in her hand, he then watched as she grabbed another bottle and began to drink it. "How many bottles of whiskey has she had already?"

"She's had about two so far, I guess I've had one and this is my second."

"Why do you drink that crap, it's illegal you know."

"Yeah, I guess it is."

"My mother would arrest you if you she knew you were drinking that stuff. I won't drink that crap…"

"You don't like alcohol?"

"I hate it, and besides, I'm too upset over Lilly to bother with it."

"What happened between you two?"

"We had a fight and there was nothing I could do to tell her why I had to come to this party."

"I see…"

"Can I ask you about something I read, it seemed confusing to me."

"Go ahead and tell me."

"There was this guy and he had this girl that he loved. This girl was his girlfriend, her name was Millie and the guy's name was Roger. There was this highly popular girl named Kendra. Millie became popular and Kendra hated it, she then started to grow a massive hate for Millie. She pulled Roger over and forced him to do something, she said she was going to publically humiliate Millie, have two guys rape her and then kill her. Well the guy is told that he can't tell anybody or Millie gets it quicker, there is one person who records the entire thing and these two people tell this cop that Roger's related to. It appears that the relative couldn't do anything at all and Roger had to break something off with Millie, it was something they were looking forward to for so long. When this happened, a big argument was started and Roger couldn't explain why he had to stop everything. Roger went to the place Kendra forced him to go to, it was a social event of some sort; unknown to Kendra, Roger's relative had several police units guarding the place. The guards were ready to follow Kendra if she left and they would take action if Kendra chose to attack Millie. Roger was at the party and he felt horrible, he wanted to go to Millie but he also knew that if he left the party, Kendra would attack quicker."

"I see…what is your question?"

"It confuses me, would Roger stay at the party or should he have swallowed his fear and gone to protect Millie?"

"You didn't finish it?"

"Well, I'm baffled as to why Roger said harsh things to Millie, he said she meant nothing to him and she pretty much told him she hated him. Then he left to go to the party. Was that the right thing to do in your mind?"

"Well, Oliver, if you want my opinion, I think Roger should not have been afraid of Kendra." Ashley closed her eyes and sighed. She then smirked and opened her eyes. "In fact, if Roger's mother has Kendra under heavy guard, she won't be able to do anything to Millie right away. Roger should protect Millie right away and be sure to stay with her until there are no more problems. If Roger tells Millie the circumstances then she would forgive him, if she loves him then she will forgive him without question."

"I never said Roger's relative was his mother."

"That's true, you did not say that. You also didn't mention that Millie is supposed to be Lilly."

"What?" Oliver shifted his eyes over and saw Amber dancing drunkenly. He then looked to Ashley and lowered his voice. "Good, you've caught on then. That was my intention, but you can't tell anybody."

"Don't worry, I agree with you that Amber, or Kendra, needs to get a life. Kendra is obsessed with being popular and doesn't care who she hurts. Kendra is still trustworthy of her 'loyal' follower."

"Heh, loyal, that follower is probably the first person that would break away from her, given the chance."

"Yeah, well she told me there was another bit of humiliation she intended, since you're not going to be drinking any alcohol, it won't work. She intended to get you drunk so she could seduce you and send the pictures to Lilly. Her words were that she would break Lilly's 'frail and fragile' heart."

"Damn her…"

"I agree with you, she really needs to give it up. You probably should leave as well." They stopped talking when Amber walked over to the table.

"Hey there, Oliver, do you want to dance?" Amber asked. Oliver rolled his eyes and shook his head. He looked over and saw his mother in disguise, she was watching closely. "How about a drink?"

"Seriously, I get the feeling you should _not_ be drinking and I'm not about to drink that crappy tasting stuff."

"Why?"

"I'm not in the mood."

"Don't tell me that hussy is still on your mind." Oliver clenched his fists and closed his eyes, Mrs. Oken rolled her eyes.

"Do _not_ call her that."

"Get over her, she means nothing anymore! In fact, I'm going to kill that bitch anyway!" Oliver raised his eyebrow as Amber downed the last bit of her whiskey. "Ah it doesn't matter anymore. Come on Ashley, let's go home." Mrs. Oken left the party and Ashley stood up. Both Amber and Ashley were drunk, Ashley wasn't as bad off though. "It's your loss, Oken. You don't know what you're missing out on!"

_"What I am missing out on is Lilly; I shouldn't have left her behind like that."_ Oliver stayed seated as Amber and Ashley walked out of the building.

--------------------

"I love Oliver and I know he loves me. He has to love me," Lilly said quietly. "The look in his eyes earlier today, I'm sure they were hurt but filled with love. I still don't know yet." Lilly rode down the street on her skateboard. She did a skateboarding move called the nose manual. She brought the wheels back on the ground and ran her foot across the pavement as she turned the corner. She looked up and in the distance she saw Miley and Jake walking out of the house.

"Lilly!" Miley shouted as she waved.

"It's good to see you!" Jake exclaimed.

_"Sorry Jake, I'm going to have to talk to your girlfriend for awhile,"_ Lilly thought. She ran her foot across the ground and leapt in the air causing the board to flip in the air. She landed gracefully on the board and smiled. She looked over and raised her eyebrow when she saw a sofa cushion tied to the large tree, _"I wonder what that's for, oh well."_ Lilly heard tires squeal in the distance, she then looked up and saw Miley and Jake's face with looks of distress. Miley grabbed Jake's arm with fear, Lilly glanced over and saw Jackson running toward her. It was then that she heard the squeal of car tires, they were closer than before and they were gaining on her. She turned her head and gasped when she saw a car heading straight toward her.

"Lilly!" Jackson exclaimed. Lilly's skateboard slipped out from under her as she spun to face the car that had been behind her. She felt herself falling, she was going to fall on the ground and her head would have been hit by one of the tires.

_"No! Not here, not now! I still haven't told Oliver that I loved him! I wanted to be with Oliver forever, that's how it should have been!"_ Lilly closed her eyes and felt two arms swoop around her, she screamed as she felt a force push her into the sofa cushion another sharp pain shot through her.

"Lilly! Jackson!" Miley and Jake screamed, Miley fainted on the spot and Jake quickly pulled out his cell phone while starting to run toward the wreckage. Lilly then opened her eyes and winced.

* * *

There's the chapter, ouch that doesn't look to good. Well stay tuned for the next chapter! 


	17. Lifesaving Procedures

Together Forever

Disclaimer: I don't own Hanna Montana, thank you and good day.

A/N: Thoughts in _italics_ and speech in regular font.

* * *

Chapter 17 (Lifesaving Procedures)

Lilly groaned in pain as she opened her eyes, she was safe, she was alive but she was covered in blood. Her vision was blurry at first, she could move her hands but she couldn't move her arms, she felt the cushion behind her and knew she hit that. She then saw why her arms couldn't move, Jackson was standing directly in front of her with his arms wrapped around her. "J-Jackson?" She tried to move her body but she couldn't move at all.

"L-Lilly, you're safe," Jackson said quietly with his eyes closed.

"What the hell did you do Jackson?" Jackson didn't answer. Lilly turned her head and noticed glass and other shrapnel was embedded into the sofa, Jackson's body covered her so nothing hit her in the face or other areas of her body. The blood all over the place was Jackson's; he had glass and shrapnel all over his back. Lilly looked down and gasped, a long piece of metal from the car impaled Jackson through the waist and cut into Lilly's body, under her left breast and half of it was sticking out of her side. Lilly lifted her head to see the car that pinned her and Jackson to the sofa, inside the shattered car sat Amber and Ashley. "No…" Ashley was halfway out of the windshield. Amber was slumped over the steering wheel. Neither girl looked too horribly wounded, though they were probably in worse shape than Lilly.

"Lilly!" Jake shouted. He then shouted into his phone. "Yes, there's been an accident, Lilly Truscott and Jackson Stewart, they've been hit by a car and I'm not sure if they're alive right now or not."

_"I'm going to die from bleeding if I don't get help. Amber and Ashley are the ones that hit me? Amber was driving…Does this mean…I love you, Oliver…"_ Lilly closed her eyes and put her head back against the sofa cushion. She then drifted out of consciousness.

"Jackson, Lilly!" Robbie Ray shouted as he ran out of the house. A car stopped on the street and Mrs. Truscott stepped out of the car and screamed.

"My baby!" Mrs. Truscott shouted. "My baby, she's been hit!" Jake walked over to Lilly and Jackson, he was about to reach for them when Robbie put his arm in front of him.

"Don't touch them, they're injured, you don't know if you will damage them further by touching them." Soon another car turned onto the street and stopped, Mrs. Oken stepped out of the car and frowned.

"DWI, driving while intoxicated," Mrs. Oken said quietly. "The law states that even if you're drunk and you hit a person you admit to wanting to kill prior to, it counts as premeditated murder."

"Care to explain that?"

"Yes, Mr. Stewart. Amber's prior intention was to kill Lilly, this is attempted murder, two counts of attempted murder and two counts of manslaughter…Attempted murder is less than regular murder, however there won't be a murder because Lilly and Jackson will survive." Sirens rushed down the streets. Four ambulances arrived, one for each person. Miley stood up and stared at the wreck in shock.

"They can't be dead!" Miley shouted. She saw Amber in the car and growled. "Lilly and Jackson better live! If they're dead…"

"Relax, Miley, they'll live." Mrs. Oken walked toward the wreck and placed her hands on her hips. "We may need to get the Jaws of Life to free them." She looked at the seat cushion behind Oliver and chuckled. "That's a nice way to keep her alive." Several police cars appeared on the streets and Mrs. Oken turned around. "Okay, here are your orders! Take as many pictures of this scene as you can, it's all evidence. This will be put in with the tape recorder and the picture, as you see, this is Amber Addison in the car."

"Attempted murder, ma'am?" A police officer asked.

"Yes, she will most likely be tried for attempted murder and manslaughter." Mrs. Oken crossed her arms and sighed. "Once you're done with those photos, let's get these kids out of here." She looked over at Lilly and frowned. _"Oliver is going to flip his lid…"_Firemen were the next to pile into the streets. Paramedics, police and firemen surrounded the car. Soon the firemen were using the Jaws of Life to pry the car open and get Amber out of the car. The paramedics put Ashley on a stretcher and they cut the pipe through the center to free Jackson and Lilly's bodies. The sofa cushion provided at least six inches of space between Lilly and the tree.

"Get car back some!" A paramedic shouted. Mrs. Oken glanced over and saw another car drive up, Sarah and Daniel hopped out of the car, Sarah screamed and fell to her knees and Daniel stood shocked.

"This is a crime scene right now," Mrs. Oken stated. "Mr. Stewart, Jake, Mrs. Truscott, Miley, Sarah and Daniel, please go back toward the house and let these people work." Everyone nodded and gave the men some space. Eventually the car was moved away somewhat, Amber's body was still lying on the ground since all the workers had to help free Jackson and Lilly. "Good job, be extra careful with those two…"

"Ma'am, this object is partially in her side and partially under her armpit. The entry wound is just under the left breast!"

"Then be _extra_ careful with her! Hurry up but be cautious, we don't want _any_ deaths here! Even Addison must live…Addison will be taken to a prison hospital where upon awakening she will be read her rights and arrested. She will have to be put on trial. Ashley is only a witness, she wasn't driving the weapon." Mrs. Oken walked over to where Lilly's body lay. "Can you operate on her now or do you need to wait until you get to the hospital?"

"It would be best to wait until then," A paramedic stated. They cut the metal object down to Lilly's skin and placed her on a stretcher.

"Let her mother go with her." The paramedics nodded as they loaded Lilly into the back of an ambulance, Mrs. Truscott and Sarah both climbed into the ambulance, Mrs. Truscott took Lilly's hand in hers. Mrs. Oken sighed as the first ambulance fled the scene. Daniel got into his car and followed the ambulance.

"Clear!" Mrs. Oken looked over to see the paramedics trying to steady Ashley's heart.

"No wonder they haven't left yet…"

"We're losing her again! Again, clear!" Ashley's body jumped and Mrs. Oken looked over at Jackson's body. The paramedics were being careful with his body; he had glass and metal in several places in his back. The paramedics were able to cut the metal piece down to his body and they placed his stretcher into the ambulance. Miley and Robbie jumped into the ambulance as well as Jake. Soon the second ambulance sped away. Mrs. Oken looked around to see neighbors standing in their yards or peering out their windows.

"Ashley wasn't wearing her seat belt I guess." The paramedics loaded Amber's body onto a stretcher and into an ambulance. The third ambulance fled the scene. Mrs. Oken examined the seat cushion and sighed, "We'll have to get the story behind this one…It'll definitely be interesting to hear. If Jackson had another dream…Well, I'll be here another few hours probably. Oliver is probably leaving the party by now; it's been a couple hours already."

------------------

Amber opened her eyes and groaned. "Of all the people involved in the wreck, you were the least injured," A voice stated. Amber looked over and blinked.

"What?" Amber looked around and raised her eyebrow. "Where am I?"

"You are in a prison hospital, I am the district attorney," A man stated simply. "My name is Brad. I wish I could say it's a pleasure to meet you." Amber tried to move her hands and noticed handcuffs on her hands.

"What the hell!" Suddenly a police officer walked into the room.

"Amber Addison, you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney and if you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you," The officer said.

"What the hell am I being charged with?"

"Two accounts of attempted murder and two accounts of manslaughter."

"What?"

"You are being arrested for the attempted murder of Lilly Truscott and Jackson Stewart."

"I was _drunk!"_

"With the intention of killing Lilly Truscott. Ma'am, you would not believe how many people get drunk to build up the courage to commit a homicide."

"Y-You have no proof!"

"We have plenty of proof and evidence," Brad stated. "As the district attorney, you will be tried as an adult. Besides, your records state you are almost eighteen."

"Damn it…"

-----------------

Ashley opened her eyes and groaned loudly, "What happened…"

"Good afternoon ma'am," A nurse said with a smile. Ashley looked over at the nurse and sighed.

"I feel like my body is on fire."

"It probably is, you flat-lined several times, you would be surprised how many times you were brought back to life. Although both you and Ms. Addison had the least injuries." Ashley put her hand to her forehead.

"My family has a history of heart problems. What happened?"

"Amber Addison will be charged with attempted murder and manslaughter."

"Why the attempted murder?"

"It was a premeditated murder, meaning there was evidence of her plotting to kill the victim. She can be arrested because she attacked the victim." Ashley's eyes widened and her mouth fell open.

"You can't mean…Lilly?"

"Lilly Truscott and Jackson Stewart, Amber ran into those two. Jackson saved Lilly's life, if he wasn't there then Ms. Addison would have killed Ms. Truscott."

"Oh my god…"

-------------

"That's the last of the items in him," A doctor stated with a sigh of relief. "He is okay now. We did all we could for the boy but he is going to be paralyzed, there may be hope for him to walk again in the future but that's only hope."

"I haven't seen this hospital so busy in a long time," A nurse stated. "It's hard to believe that such a thing could happen."

"All over popularity."

"If you ask me, this boy here deserves a golden medal."

"Yeah, that's true." The doctor looked out the door and saw Miley, Robbie Ray and Jake sitting outside.

"Doctor Jones, what will you do now?"

"It's time to inform the families." Dr. Jones walked out of the room and Miley quickly stood up.

"How is he?" Miley asked quickly. "How is my brother? Please let him be alive, I know he's annoying and all but don't let him die!" Dr. Jones smiled and nodded his head.

"Your brother is tough, he's definitely alive. However…There is only hope that he will regain the ability to walk."

"W-What? Jackson is paralyzed?"

"Yes. I'm sorry." Miley looked down and tears fell from her eyes as Jake hugged her.

"The important thing is that he's still alive. He sacrificed his legs to save Lilly, right?"

"The way it looks is yes, he did. Had he not stepped in the path of the car, all the metal and glass would have cut into Ms. Truscott and since it was said that she had been falling at the time, it's possible that she would have died upon impact of the vehicle. Currently, Dr. Joplin is operating on Ms. Truscott."

"We can go see her, right?"

"Well you can wait outside like you did here, if that's what you're asking."

"Yeah, that's what I meant." Dr. Jones smiled and gestured for the group to follow him.

----------------

"Forceps!" Dr. Joplin exclaimed. He used the forceps to grasp the wound and hold it back. He continued to stabilize Lilly's vitals.

"We have to be careful Doctor! That is very close to her heart. There are several people out there pushing for this girl's life!"

"I realize that, didn't they ever teach you not to pressure a doctor while in operation?"

"Yes sir, sorry sir."

"We are thankful this didn't go all the way through her body. We only have to get this out of her, sterilize her wound and suture it up."

"Here's the tray. The object is round and three inches in diameter. It is about three inches deep."

"Then we can pull it out with the forceps. We must be careful not to injure Ms. Truscott, her vitals are incredibly low right now."

"Sir, I'm on the x-ray, we need to suture a wound on her heart!"

"What!"

"That thing pierced the bottom of her heart it appears."

"Damn it!" Dr. Joplin quickly cut the open a space above Lilly's chest and found the heart. "Well, it did go in diagonally. Okay nurse Williams, hand me the sutures. I'm going to have you carefully pull this out while I sterilize and suture the wound on the heart. Nurse Brown, keep an eye on the patient's vitals, alert me if we need to raise the vitals!"

"Okay!"

"Yes sir!"

_"Carefully now…"_ Nurse Williams started to pull the object out from Lilly's body. When the object was out, Dr. Joplin swiftly sterilized Lilly's heart wound and sutured it up. "Damn that was close…If we pulled that thing out then she would have died from bleeding at the heart."

"No wonder her vitals were so low, sir."

"Yeah. Let's suture her up now." Dr. Joplin sterilized the cut on Lilly's chest and closed the wound. He then did the same with the wound under Lilly's breast.

"Doctor, we need to inject vitals!" Nurse Brown exclaimed. "They're pretty stable but we should raise them." Dr. Joplin nodded as he injected some vitals into Lilly and raised them. "Okay, the vitals are at a good and safe level."

"Good, I leave the rest of the healing to her body and heart."

"Let's alert the ones outside." Dr. Joplin nodded and walked out of the operating room. Mrs. Truscott, Mrs. Oken, Miley, Robbie Ray, Sarah, Daniel and Jake all stood up when Dr. Joplin came out.

"How is my baby?" Mrs. Truscott asked. She had tears in her eyes, as did all the others.

"Ms. Truscott will be just fine. We had a minor scare in there when we realized a small section of her heart had been pierced by that metal object, but we managed to keep her vitals stable and keep her alive."

"Thank God…" Mrs. Truscott placed her hand on her chest and took a sigh of relief. "Has anyone managed to contact Oliver yet?" Miley walked over to the door and looked in at Lilly.

"Why would he still be at the party?" Robbie asked.

"I can explain that," Mrs. Oken stated. "I told him that given the circumstances, he should stay until Amber's party had ended. If he left early then nobody knew what would happen."

"Okay, well that makes some sense. Miley's still mad at him though."

"She doesn't know the full story, I'm afraid not everyone really does."

"All I know is Amber influenced him somehow."

"Yeah, something like that."

"I'll call Oliver again," Miley stated as she took out her cell phone.

* * *

There you go, it isn't over yet it's got a few more chapters. I hope you enjoyed this chapter though! 


	18. Confessions

Together Forever

Disclaimer: I don't own Hanna Montana, thank you and good day.

A/N: Thoughts in _italics_ and speech in regular font.

* * *

Chapter 18 (The Confession)

Oliver stepped out of a building and sighed, he needed to tell Lilly how he felt and soon, he didn't care about Amber's threat. He loved Lilly and he wasn't going to let anything stand in his way of protecting her. "I am going to call her and tell her how I feel." Oliver took out his cell phone and didn't bother to look at it, he pressed the number that had Lilly on speed dial and let it ring.

_"Hello, Lilly Truscott here, I'm either at the skate park or I don't want to talk to you. I'm kidding about the second part, leave a message and I'll get back to you! Beep, oh that wasn't the beep, well goodbye, I'll get back to you."_ Oliver chuckled at the voicemail.

"Hello, Lilly this is Oliver, I know you're mad at me but there are things we need to talk about. I don't know if I can explain half of it over the phone, but there's something more important. I know you're upset and you probably want nothing to do with me anymore, but I need to talk to you. It's better to talk in person rather than over the phone, I want to see you soon. In fact, I have something even greater that I must give you." Oliver sighed as he hung up the phone, he looked down and saw an alcohol bottle on the ground.

"Why do I feel like I should have tried to do something about Amber and Ashley getting drunk?" Oliver looked at his cell phone with wide eyes._"What the hell…there are several missed calls! Jake, then Miley, Robbie, Jake, Jake, Miley, Mrs. Truscott, Mrs. Truscott, Mrs. Truscott, Miley, Jake, Daniel, Sarah, Sarah, Sarah, Mrs. Truscott, Jake, and mom. Why the hell are they all calling me, unless…Lilly!"_ Oliver looked up and he looked very distressed. "She can't be dead…That can't be the reason they're calling me." Oliver's phone rang once more and he quickly answered.

"Oliver, you're there this time?" It was Miley's voice.

"Yes."

"You pathetic bastard! How could you cancel Lilly for a party!"

"Now isn't the time for that. Talk to my mom and Mrs. Truscott but don't you _dare_ take that tone with me right now. Tell me what happened to Lilly!" It was then that Miley started to sob. "What…happened?"

"Lilly…and Jackson…they're in the hospital."

"What happened?!"

"They were hit, they looked dead to me…the doctors say they're alive."

"They're not dead Miley! They can't be dead! I won't let Amber win, damn it!"

"What? How did you know about Amber? Also, I didn't say they were dead…relax."

"Explain." Miley started to explain but stopped and started choking up her sobs. Jake's voice appeared next.

"Oliver, dude, Amber and Ashley were driving the car and Amber drove into Jackson and Lilly."

"Damn it…I'm coming right away!" Oliver hung up his phone and started to run._"This can't happen! Lilly and I were supposed to be together forever! She can't die before I tell her that I love her!"_ He knew that Miley sounded like Lilly would be fine, but he was too upset to pay any attention. He finally reached the hospital doors and barged in.

"May I help you, sir?" A nurse asked.

"Point me in the direction of Lilly Truscott's room, please."

"Are you related? I can't let you go unless you're family."

"She's the love of my life, I have to see her!"

"Okay fine, can I take any names?"

"I'm Oliver Oken."

"Oh, well Chief Oken is there as well, since you're related to her."

"Yes, that's my Mom."

"Then go, but don't worry about Ms. Truscott anymore, Dr. Joplin did all he could for her."

"Please stop talking now and tell me where to find her room."

"Down the hall and to the left, you can't miss it because of the people outside her room."

"Thank you!" Oliver rushed down the hall and finally reached everybody. Miley stood in front of him and crossed her arms.

"You still didn't say why the hell you gave up that lesson with Lilly to go to a party!" Miley exclaimed. "What reason do you have and it better be good enough, not that there is any reason good enough!"

"You don't know the full story Miley…" Oliver looked at his mother and sighed. "Didn't you explain anything to her?"

"All I explained to Miley and the others was Amber's desire to cause Lilly harm," Mrs. Oken stated. She walked over and put her hand on Miley's shoulder. "Relax, Oliver is in no way in fault here."

"How can you say that?" Miley asked, still mad. "He left his best friend behind and she nearly died! He canceled something that was so important to her!" Sarah and Daniel walked over to Miley and gestured for her to stop talking.

"Hear him through," Daniel stated. "Stop talking and listen."

"They're in love with each other," Sarah said quietly. Miley sighed and looked at Oliver.

"Amber said that if I didn't go to her party, she would kill Lilly. She said that if I told Lilly about her plans, she would die. Can you move please, I want to see her." Miley's eyes widened and she lowered her arms.

"I didn't know that. I'm sorry for accusing you…"

"It's okay, we're all a bit off today I'm sure." Oliver turned to look into Lilly's hospital room. He saw Lilly's face, it still held color and was only slightly paler than before.

"Jackson just opened his eyes a second ago, Lilly's the only one who hasn't woken up just yet."

"Did she get the worst of it all?"

"No, Jackson saved her life," Mrs. Oken stated. "He somehow knew this was going to happen, Miley says it was another dream, and he jumped in the path of the vehicle. I honestly don't know how we're going to explain that _or_ the fact that there was a sofa cushion on the tree that gave at least five inches of space in between Lilly and the tree. Her biggest wound was the metal piece that went into her and grazed her heart. She's alive though, the doctors saved her in the hospital. Go in there, I need to talk to the doctor about something." Oliver nodded and walked into the hospital room, he walked to Lilly's bedside and took her hand in his.

"So beautiful, you are. I don't know if you're awake to hear this, but I'm sorry. I should never have said those things to you, but I was frustrated, not with you but with Amber. My guess is Danny never reached you with the tape so you didn't know…Amber told me to cancel our plans or she'd kill you. She would have killed you anyway, but it would have been sooner if I didn't go. I wanted to protect you, Lilly. I was going to protect you after the party, I was going to do everything in my power to make sure Amber never touched you." Oliver rubbed Lilly's hand with his fingers and smiled, he thought he felt her hand tighten, though it was probably an unconscious gesture. "I don't know if you feel the same or not, Lilly, but I love you. I have always loved you and I always will, no matter what." Oliver leaned forward and gently kissed Lilly's forehead, her hand tightened once more around Oliver's hand.

"You didn't aim in the right place…" Oliver's eyes widened and he stood up straight, he looked down to see Lilly smiling up at him with her eyes open. "I can't believe I am alive, Oliver."

"Yeah, Mom says that Jackson pretty much saved you from the danger and the Doctor saved you in the hospital."

"Oliver…Did you mean that? Do you really love me?" Oliver smiled at Lilly.

"How could I not. You're the most beautiful and special woman on the face of this earth, there are so many things about you that I love. You're a strong willed girl with a great heart and personality, you're soft and gentle and kindred. You do have a forgiving heart and you're not like all the other girls out there. Most of the girls I have met are airheaded and the rest are not interesting in the slightest bit." Lilly chuckled softly and held Oliver's gaze with her eyes. She felt like melting under his gaze, if not for the accident that happened, this could be the greatest day of her life. "For the most reason, I love you because, you're you and nobody else can compare with the sweetest girl on earth."

"Oliver, those words mean a lot to me. I've wanted to know how you felt for so long, I believe that I have always loved you, Oliver. To know you love me, I would shout it out to the world if I could. I think I'm still recovering though…"

"So you do feel the same?" Lilly lifted her hand and brought it to Oliver's face.

"Yes." Oliver smiled as Lilly pressed a button that raised the back of her bed up somewhat to lean forward.

"What are you doing?"

"I want to be raised higher rather than slightly up." Oliver chuckled and hugged Lilly, she felt like melting even more now. With Oliver's strong arms around her, she knew she was safe and there was no further danger. "I love you Oliver."

"I love you too." Lilly wrapped her arms around Oliver and he placed his finger under her chin and tilted her head upwards slightly. "You are so beautiful…" Lilly felt her heart beat faster, she closed her eyes as Oliver brought his lips toward hers. Soon his lips embraced her and she felt a sense of warmth shoot throughout her body. She knew with this kiss, she was where she was supposed to be, that place was in Oliver's arms. Lilly felt like she was floating in the air, she didn't want the feeling of pure ecstasy to end. She felt the burning flames of passion surrounding her, she always expected her first kiss to be great, but she never expected it to be so pure and strong. Oliver ended the kiss and brought his head up, Lilly continued to gaze into his eyes, her eyes begging for more.

"That was the best feeling I've ever felt, Oliver. I always dreamed of what it'd be like but I never thought…" Oliver chuckled as Lilly continued to talk at a rapid pace.

"Lilly…"

"I finally kissed you, I mean you kissed me!"

"…Lilly."

"I never could have imagined that you would have felt the same way for me that I felt for you! I was so scared it wasn't meant to be!"

"Lilly."

"It was amazing, you are amazing…" Oliver chuckled and smirked as he held his gaze into Lilly's eyes. Lilly sighed and relaxed her body, "It was perfect…"

"I'm glad you think so. That was my first kiss as well, the only word I can use to describe the word is perfect." Miley burst into the room with a smile on her face.

"It's about time!" Miley shouted. Oliver sighed and looked down as Lilly chuckled.

"Way to kill a mood, Miley."

"Oh, I'm sorry…did I interrupt?"

"No, you came in at exactly the right moment." Lilly looked over at Miley and smiled.

"How is Jackson doing?" Lilly asked.

"He's okay, but he's paralyzed and he may never walk again…"

"Oh no…"

"Don't worry about it, he says that he's fine with it and will probably try to regain the capability to walk one day. We've all come to the terms to accept what has happened, it's hard but it's not as bad since he gave the use of his legs to save your life."

"He has my thanks," Oliver stated.

"You can thank him all you want, but there's something that must be said first," Mrs. Oken said as she walked into the room. Her face softened and she smiled at Lilly as Mrs. Truscott ran into the room and hugged her daughter.

"I'm so sorry, Lilly!" Mrs. Truscott exclaimed. "And I'm so happy too. I couldn't get back until today and I heard what Amber had in mind…I couldn't reach you."

"It's okay, mom," Lilly said with a smile. She looked over and saw Sarah and Daniel walk in the room.

"We were so worried," Sarah said with a sigh.

"Well, she was more worried," Daniel stated. Sarah hit Daniel on the shoulder.

"Don't deny that you were worried as well!"

"Yeah, okay, so I was worried." Lilly and Oliver chuckled and Mrs. Oken crossed her arms.

"Do you want to hear what the doctors report on Amber Addison was?" Mrs. Oken asked.

"What is it?" Oliver asked.

"They said that she was inebriated but not drunk enough to not have any knowledge to what she was doing. The alcohol gave her a rush and the courage to do what she was planning to. She knew exactly what she was doing, Oliver." Oliver clenched his fists tightly. "When her court date comes, you and several others will be testifying. If any of you don't want to testify, then that's fine."

"I'll give my testimony alright," Oliver said as he crossed his arms. Mrs. Oken nodded and looked to the others.

"The ones that witnessed the crash will have to give their testimonies and the victims have to do so as well."

"I'll testify," Lilly said quietly. "I actually got that tape but I didn't hear it until after I had the argument with Oliver…I'm sorry I got mad at you Oliver."

"That's okay, it's not important anymore, Lilly. I promise you this though, I'll give you the greatest surfing lesson you could possibly want."

"Oh, you don't have to."

"I want to, and I will." Oliver looked over at his mom and sighed. "Can I talk to Amber by any chance?"

"As long as you cause any harm to her, we could get in trouble if you try to hurt her," Mrs. Oken stated. "The doctors say that Lilly and Jackson can leave by tomorrow by the way."

"That's good. Now, I have something else I must say to Lilly."

* * *

There's the chapter, hmm what else could he have to say I wonder. Well stay tuned and we will see. 


	19. Dance of Lovers and Enemies

Together Forever

Disclaimer: I don't own Hanna Montana, thank you and good day.

A/N: Thoughts in _italics_ and speech in regular font.

* * *

Chapter 19 (Dance of Lovers and Enemies)

"You have something else you want to say?" Lilly asked as Oliver looked into her eyes and smiled.

"Yes. You know, I left that party early, for something very important."

"You left the party for something more important than Lilly!" Miley exclaimed. "You left the party early and didn't think to contact Lilly!" Oliver closed his eyes and sighed. As patient of a man that Oliver was, Miley was really trying his patience at the current moment.

"Miley, if you don't mind…Please stop talking."

"What do you expect? I'm mad, you should have contacted Lilly that was the first-"

"Miley, please stop. If you continue to talk, I will ignore you." Oliver took Lilly's hand and continued to gaze into her eyes. "Right now there are more important matters." Miley crossed her arms and sighed. The door burst open and Ashley walked in the room.

"They let me out, they said I'm fine," Ashley said with a smile. "How is Lilly?"

"We will see in a moment," Oliver said with a smirk. "Now, where I went involves Lilly very much, that's why it was considered more important than the party was. There is nothing in this world that is more important to me than Lilly is."

"Okay, I'm sorry!" Miley said quickly.

"Great, they're all in the room right now, the only one missing is Jackson. I'm guessing he's still in his hospital room."

"Yeah, he's probably still there," Lilly said quietly. "What is it you're going to tell me?"

"Well first off, we've known each other forever, ever since preschool. I believe that there has always been something, there has always been love between us, Lilly. I have loved you always, I may have denied it until recently when I realized that you loved me back. I caught on and realized that you felt the same as me, so I believe this is right. You are the only one who can make me happy and I want to be the one that will make you happy."

"So, what are you saying?" Lilly's eyes were wide and the room was filled with silence. Oliver got down on one knee.

"Lilly Truscott, when the day comes that we are old enough to get married, that is the day I will take you as my bride."

"W-What?" Lilly's mouth opened slightly as Oliver pulled a small black box from his pocket. Lilly gasped as he opened the box and revealed an engagement ring.

"This ring is beautiful, yes, it definitely goes with your beauty. However, the day we are old enough, you will lose this ring and gain one that is even more beautiful and one that will stay with you forever. That ring shall be a wedding ring and you will wear it as long as we are together, and make no mistake, when I give you the ring I intend for it to be forever."

"You're…proposing to me?"

"Yes. I'm asking if you will be mine forever, to have, to hold and love forevermore. At sixteen, we're not old enough yet and we still have time to go, but in a few years we will be old enough to wed."

"You propose, even after the argument?"

"It was actually before that that I knew you had felt the same for me, and it was then that I realized I could never lose you. I need you by my side, Lilly. Without you by my side, I am nothing and without you by my side, I can do nothing. So, what will it be, will you wait until the day comes that I am able to take you in my arms and make you my bride?"

"I-I don't know what to say…" Tears were forming at Lilly's eyes, but they were not bad tears, they were tears of joy. Lilly looked at her mother and received a nod from Mrs. Truscott. She then glanced over at Mrs. Oken who smiled and nodded as well. Lilly looked down to see Oliver slip the engagement ring on her finger.

"You're not going to let him wait for the answer, are you?" Sarah said with a smile.

"Oliver Oken, I love you so much," Lilly said breathlessly. "There's no other person on this earth who can make me feel the way you do. I will definitely wait until the day comes that we can marry, I will wait for you Oliver."

"So then, I can take that as a yes?" Oliver asked with a smirk.

"Does this answer that question?" Lilly wrapped her arms around Oliver's neck and brought her lips against his. She brought her lips back but rested her forehead against Oliver's forehead. "Of course it's a yes. Lilly Truscott Oken has a pretty nice ring to it."

"This is so great!" Sarah exclaimed. "If the wedding wasn't going to be in a few years, I would totally want to start planning it!"

"Odd, I was fixing to say that," Miley said flatly. Miley looked at Sarah and let out a sigh.

"Well you can say it too!"

"I say we all cheer now," Jake said with a smirk. "So, three cheers for Oliver and Lilly!"

"Hip, hip, hooray!" Everyone shouted. Oliver and Lilly chuckled and kissed each other once more. The intercom buzzed and Jackson's voice entered the room.

"These intercom things are really handy, we can talk to someone in another room, now what's with all the shouting?" Jackson asked. Lilly chuckled and pressed the button next to her bed to talk to Jackson.

"Jackson, it's great to hear your voice and know you're alive!" Lilly said quickly.

"Yeah, I won't die off that easily, it feels pretty good knowing you're alive and I didn't lose my ability to walk in vain. One day though, I will walk again!"

"I believe that."

"Now what's with the shouting coming from that room, what am I missing?"

"Oliver proposed to me!"

"Whoa, you're only turning seventeen in a few months, isn't this a bit early?"

"It's only an engagement, Jackson. We're going to wait until we are old enough to get married!"

"That is wonderful! I always thought you made a great couple. I still have a headache though, so if you could lower the volume just a smidge, that would be nice." Everyone in the room laughed and Lilly looked to Oliver with a smile.

"This has just become one of the greatest days of my life."

-------------------

"So you're sure you want to talk to Amber?" Mrs. Oken asked.

"Yes, Lilly and I should talk to her before the court session," Oliver stated. "Isn't a bit late to ask since we're kind of on our way to the courthouse right now?"

"I'm just making sure it's what you want to do, and with Lilly…" Oliver and Lilly were sitting in the backseat of the car, Lilly just smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"I really think I need to talk to her before the trial," Lilly said. "I know there is nothing that can happen."

"There's a lot that can happen, even if she is handcuffed. I just wish you guys didn't choose to do this the day after you and Jackson got out of the hospital."

"I'm fine with it, I don't see any danger." Oliver nodded his head and crossed his arms.

"I have a few words I'd like to have with that witch," Oliver said quietly.

"Well okay then," Mrs. Oken stated. "We're here, so are you ready?"

"Yeah." Oliver's face took a serious look as the car parked. "Let's dance." The three walked into the building and down a hall until they reached a door at the end of the hall.

"This is the meeting room, I will be in here and so will a couple of other officers. We don't know how dangerous she is but we do know that we want nothing to happen to you. So, in all respect try to be calm when dealing with this woman, when dealing with a criminal, you never know if they will lash out. Some criminals, it doesn't take much to agitate. Some criminals, you don't have to do or say anything at all and they will still strike you."

"If Amber's smart she knows she has a few charges against her, she would not be stupid enough to strike someone again." Mrs. Oken nodded and opened the door, they saw two officers standing up and in between them was Amber. She had a very cruel, bitter and angry look on her face, yet her voice and misdemeanor was still calm.

"Oken, I'm guessing you spilled your guts," Amber said with a sigh. Oliver and Lilly sat down in two chairs across the table from Amber. "Did I not warn you about what I would do if you decided to reveal my plan?"

"I'm sorry to say, I did nothing of the sort. You were found out all on your own, someone else recorded what you said and photographed your locker and somehow that made its way to a cop somewhere. When they heard about this, they already had evidence on you, all you had to do was attack Lilly and then you'd be arrested." Amber looked at Lilly and scoffed.

"Yeah, well I see she's still alive and has no scars."

"No, she has a scar, there's a scar right under her chest thanks to you running into her."

"Hah, at least I marked her then." Oliver growled and started to stand up and yell. Lilly put her hand on Oliver's arm to calm him down. He sighed and crossed his arms over.

"What the hell possessed you to cause Lilly harm? I hardly see popularity as a good enough reason to hurt her."

"She became more popular to me, she was starting to change the school and remove the barriers that I had put up." Amber shifted her body and stared into the eyes of Oliver and Lilly. They stared back into the eyes of a person who had much hate and venom coursing through her. They were the eyes of someone who wanted another person dead and would do anything to get that goal. "Dogs, that's what we all are. We're all wild, rabid dogs."

"I'm afraid I don't understand."

"What do dogs do when their territory is threatened?"

"They attack…"

"Exactly. When another intrudes upon a dog's territory, the dog will attack without hesitation, they will protect their territory. Truscott was intruding upon my territory and therefore she deserved to be eliminated from the territory that she intruded upon." Amber glared at Lilly and her eyes shifted quickly to Lilly's hand and back to her eyes. "I see you have a ring on your finger there."

"Yeah, Oliver and I will be getting married when we're old enough," Lilly said quietly.

"Well, all happiness and wishes to you then. I guess I was wrong, Oliver _did_ happen to love you."

"Of course he did."

"Ashley told me about what you had planned at the party," Oliver stated. "How did you manage to drink three to four bottles of whiskey and still know what you were doing?"

"There are many methods that a person can use to keep themselves from getting too drunk. I just used some of those methods." Amber shrugged her shoulders and kept her glare on Lilly, this action caused Lilly to feel a little uncomfortable.

"Then you fully intended to run Lilly over with that car?" Amber smirked and tilted her head back with a laugh.

"My only regret is that Lilly's life was saved by Stewart's brother!"

"Damn you, Amber…"

"So, did I hear correctly? Is he now paralyzed?"

"That's none of your business." Amber smirked and leaned back.

"Chief Oken, you know how incompetent these officers are?" Mrs. Oken narrowed her eyes and looked over at Amber.

"I'm not sure I follow."

"They searched me fifteen minutes before the meeting and left it at that. Ah, I suppose I'm done here." Amber stood up slowly.

"Please sit down Ms. Addison."

"Nah, I don't feel like it. Since I've considered the charges I have against me, I figure it doesn't matter." Amber smirked and cupped her left hand inwards. A knife swiftly fell from her shirt sleeve and she grasped it with her hands. "Let's dance!" Amber swiftly slashed the two officers that were next to her and she jumped onto the table and glared at Lilly. "You're dead, Truscott!" Mrs. Oken quickly hit an intercom button.

"We need backup in room six hundred and sixty five! Send backup immediately!" Amber brought her knife down toward Lilly and Oliver jumped in front and let the blade strike him in the arm.

"Oliver!" Lilly gasped as Oliver held his arm.

"Where the hell is that backup!" Mrs. Oken shouted. She quickly pulled out her gun and aimed it at Amber, "Freeze!" Amber chuckled and dove toward Lilly with the knife, Lilly dodged the knife and let Amber hit the floor. Before Oliver could act, the door opened and three officers ran into the room. Amber slashed one of the officers with her knife and was hit in the back with a police baton. Soon she was on the ground and grinning violently as she was hit by the nightsticks.

"One day Truscott, I'm going to get you. Do you hear me? You're dead!" The officers swiftly pulled Amber up and led her out of the room to where her cell would be. Lilly was visibly shaken but she quickly shook that off and rushed over to Oliver who still held his arm.

"Are you alright, Oliver?" Lilly asked with concern in her eyes. She lifted Oliver's hand and noticed a large gash on his arm. "Oh my…"

"She just put more charges on her," Mrs. Oken stated as she opened a first aid container. She pulled out some objects and began to clean Oliver's wound and bandage his arm. "There, it'll be fine."

"Are you alright, Lilly?" Oliver asked.

"Fool, you should be more concerned about yourself right now."

"She meant to attack you, and you're probably not in the best state of mind, so I'm more concerned about how you're doing."

"I'm doing just fine…I wonder if Amber will be tried as a juvenile though."

"No, we got reports that she's going to be tried as an adult," Mrs. Oken stated. "The security camera recorded everything in this room so she's probably going to be charged with more than she originally had on her plate. That girl seemed determined to carry out her wishes. Lilly, I think it would be best for you not to visit Addison after this."

"Right, I can deal with that."

"Okay, as for now, let's get you two home. The trial for Addison will be soon, I can assure you of that."

* * *

There's the chapter, hope you've enjoyed it, next will be up soon. 


	20. The Trial

Together Forever

Disclaimer: I don't own Hanna Montana, thank you and good day.

A/N: Thoughts in _italics_ and speech in regular font.

* * *

Chapter 20 (The Trial)

"So how did the police choose to explain the sofa cushion?" Jackson asked as he sat in the room with everyone else. They waited in a specific room in the courthouse before the trial was to begin.

"They said it had been propped up on the tree," Miley stated. "Luckily the police are going to replace the seat cushion. You know, I don't think they'd believe you had a dream and therefore you saved Lilly's life because of it."

"I may have to tell them that it was a dream."

"Eh, who knows, are you having any more dreams?"

"No they ended when the accident happened."

"I see. You know, it's odd, it seems like everyone in Malibu is following this case."

"They're interested, there hasn't been something of this caliber in years," Mrs. Truscott stated. "When one popular teen tries to kill another because of that person's rise to power, it peaks the interest of others."

"At least some good things have happened for Lilly and Oliver."

"Yeah, I'm happy for them." Jackson put his hands on the wheels of his wheelchair and moved over to the bathroom door. "Great…Miley, open the door for me, please."

"Sure." Miley walked over to the bathroom door and opened it for Jackson, a tear fell from her eye as he went inside.

"Something wrong, Miles?" Robbie Ray asked. Miley walked over to Robbie and hugged him.

"I'm thankful that Jackson saved Lilly, but did he deserve to lose his legs?"

"Surely you don't regret your brother giving something in order to save Lilly? She would have died if he didn't jump in the way, the metal object hit some of his nerves and took his ability to walk. That object also barely touched Lilly's heart because of Jackson. Note that your brother is taller than Lilly is, that metal hit Oliver through his waist and it barely scraped into Lilly's heart. Your brother's body also softened the blow and if he hadn't been there, Lilly would have had the metal go through her heart and you know what would have happened there."

"Yeah, I don't like thinking about that part. Jackson seems really determined to walk again, even Rico's helping him out some!"

"It's been a few days and Jackson can at least stand up for five seconds on his own."

"Yeah, he is making progress. It's like learning to walk all over again…"

"Jackson's alive, Lilly's alive, we're all happy." Miley and Robbie heard a knock on the door and looked over to see Mrs. Oken open the door.

"The trial is fixing to start, where's Jackson?"

"He's in the restroom right now, we'll be out in a minute."

"Good, now remember, family and friends of the victims sit in the front row. Witnesses go into a room and wait to be called."

"Okay." Mrs. Oken closed the door and Miley sighed. Miley crossed her arms and sighed.

"Is it wrong for me to want Amber to never get out of prison?" Miley asked.

"No, it's completely normal for someone in your situation," Robbie stated. "We'll see what the jury comes up with when this is all over." Jackson rolled out of the bathroom and smiled.

"Okay, so is it time to go into the courtroom?" Jackson asked.

"Yeah, let's go." Miley walked behind Jackson's wheelchair and grabbed the handles. "You don't mind if I push you, do you?"

"As long as you don't roll me down a hill, I'm happy."

"I wouldn't do that to you Jackson." Miley smiled and rubbed Jackson's head.

---------------

The courtroom was packed, not a single seat was left empty. Everyone awaited the judge to walk in. Amber sat at the desk in the main part with an attorney. The room was silent as the bailiff walked into the room and stood next to the stand. "All rise for the honorable Judge David Sammons." Every person in the audience stood as the Judge walked into the room and arrived at his seat.

"You may be seated," Judge Sammons said as he took his seat. "We are here at the questioning of Amber Addison, she will be tried as an adult. Our attorney, Kendal Fries will be presenting the case."

"You're honor, I would like to call to the stand, Lilly Truscott," Mrs. Fries stated. Lilly walked into the courtroom and placed her hand on the bible.

"Do you promise to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth?" The bailiff asked.

"I do."

"Take your seat." Lilly walked to her seat and Mrs. Fries walked to the stand.

"Ma'am, do you know why you are here?" Mrs. Fries asked.

"I am here because Amber Addison tried to kill me on May fifth."

"You say she tried to kill you, but she was drunk, did she know what she was doing?"

"I cannot answer that question."

"Why?"

"I was told that her alcohol level had been just enough that she would know full well what she was doing. I myself don't know that for a fact."

"Thank you, now can you tell the courtroom what happened on May the fifth?"

"I was supposed to spend that day surfing with my boyfriend and he had to cancel it. We got into an argument and he left, it wasn't until I listened to the tape that I understood it all."

"What tape was this?"

"The tape consisted of Amber's plan to ultimately kill me. It had other plans but I was mostly freaked out by the killing part. I left to talk with my best friend, Miley, when I arrived there I heard a car driving toward me. I looked back and Jackson jumped in front of me, before losing consciousness I saw Amber slumped over the steering wheel and Ashley DeWitt was halfway out of the windshield."

"This was a painful experience for you then?"

"Yes."

"No further questions for Ms. Truscott, I wish to call Oliver Oken to the stand." Soon Oliver was at the stand and Lilly was gone. "Oliver, you were told by Amber Addison that she would kill your girlfriend and you did not warn her, is this true?"

"I wanted to warn Lilly, I was told that if I warned her then Amber would kill her quicker. My mother said it would be safe for Danny to try and warn her."

"Danny never reached her though."

"Danny left the duplicate tape in the mailbox and that's what Lilly had."

"So, on May fifth you went to the party, what were you going to do after that?"

"I was going to tell Lilly that I loved her and I was going to protect her always."

"Okay…I want to call to the stand, Jackson Stewart." Oliver left and Jackson was helped to the stand. "Now, you were the one that saved Ms. Truscott, is that correct?"

"Yes ma'am, that is correct."

"How did you know what was going to happen?"

"I did not know entirely, ma'am."

"Entirely?"

"I had a dream where it would happen but I did not know the car accident would happen. I happened to be outside when I heard the first screeching of tires. By the time the second screech was heard, the car was coming around the corner. I ran for Lilly and grabbed her just in time to be hit by the car."

"I see, and as a result of this accident, you are now paralyzed, is that correct?"

"Yes, I can no longer walk. My doctor says there is a chance that I can walk again, but right now I cannot walk." Mrs. Fries nodded and sent Jackson away and called for Dr. Joplin to the stand.

"Dr. Joplin, you are the doctor that operated on Ms. Truscott, is that correct?"

"Yes ma'am, that is correct."

"Are you also the doctor in charge of the other doctors that operated on those in question?"

"Yes."

"Then do you have the medical records?"

"Yes."

"I would like to see those," Judge Sammons stated. Dr. Joplin opened his briefcase and handed the documents to the judge as he began to explain the circumstances to the courtroom.

"Amber Addison's blood alcohol level was enough to cause her to be inebriated, however it had not affected her memory. She would have known full well what she was doing at the time. A piece of metal from the car had gone through Jackson Stewart's waist and split his nerves, it went through Ms. Truscott's chest and cut her heart. Ms. DeWitt did not have many injuries but she flat-lined several times."

"Thank you, I would like to call to the stand, Ms. Ashley DeWitt." Amber glared at Ashley as Ashley walked to the stand. "Ms. DeWitt, is it true that you were best friends with Ms. Addison?"

"It is true, up until a month ago I had been her closest friend. She told me everything but never told me about her plans to hurt Lilly."

"I see, did you suspect her of violence?"

"No, I did not. I knew she was cruel but I never knew she would go so far as to kill somebody."

"Did you know that she didn't like Ms. Truscott?"

"Yes. She expressed her hatred for Lilly on several occasions, but I thought it was just her being angry and that she would get over it. It wasn't until Oliver hinted to me that she was actually planning to kill her, that I was brought to light about this."

"I see, now a witness statement from you says that she had another motive planned for that day, what was that?" Ashley looked over at Amber, Amber was glaring and shaking her head. The Judge saw that and slammed his gavel.

"Do not influence the witness," Judge Sammons stated as Amber jumped. "Please continue, Ms. DeWitt."

"Gladly, and yes she did have another motive planned. She told me what this was and honestly, I was shocked she would sink to the level. She had intended to get Oliver drunk at the party and have sex with him, she would show the photos to Lilly and intend to make Lilly so depressed that she would leave school. She thought it would work because Lilly was in love with Oliver, but she didn't know that Oliver was in love with Lilly."

"Oliver didn't have a single sip of alcohol at the party, did he?"

"No, he was too saddened by the argument he had with Lilly and he was upset because Amber wanted to cause Lilly harm. At the party, I told Oliver about this and it was then that Amber tried to seduce him, it did not work."

"What happened when you left the party?" Amber narrowed her eyes and Ashley sighed.

"When we left the party, Amber told me to get in the passenger seat, she did not tell me what she was going to do but she got in the car and started driving. While driving she started to say she was going to 'kill the bitch' and I asked if she meant Lilly. She told me it was Lilly and that's when we turned the corner. Lilly was on her skateboard and I started to take off my seatbelt, I wanted to get out of the car but I was too late. Once the seatbelt was off, I saw Jackson jump in front of the car and grab Lilly, Amber hit him and the car hit the tree. I was thrown out of the seat and I don't remember anything after that."

"Thank you for your testimony, I have nothing more for you." Ashley nodded and left as Mrs. Fries called Amber to the stand. Amber scoffed and took her seat. "Ms. Addison, did you tell Mr. Oken that you intended to kill Ms. Truscott?"

"What does it matter?" Ashley asked. "I thought you all had evidence or something like that."

"Is it true that you struck out against Mr. Oken and three police officers?"

"Maybe I did, maybe I was just a little angry. Maybe I was mad that a prissy little nobody became popular. It was my intention for Chad and Tyler to rape her and shatter her self esteem."

"Wait, you're saying that you had these two men try to rape Ms. Truscott."

"Oh, gee, did that slip out? It doesn't matter."

"What were you doing on May the fifth?"

"I was at my party getting drunk I think. Isn't it quite obvious what I did? I mean after all, you have several people saying that I wanted to kill Lilly, but where is your evidence, I don't recall anything." Mrs. Fries sighed and shook her head.

"No more questions, I would like to call Danny to the stand." Soon Danny was at the stand and Mrs. Fries was talking with him.

"What were you doing on the day of May the fourth?"

"I had a school project that required use of my camera that day. I was walking to class and I saw Amber's locker open, inside of it there was rope and duct tape. I thought it was strange, so I took a picture of it and left. Later I was walking by and I heard Amber saying something bad about Lilly, I thought I'd record it, I don't know what possessed me to do so but I did. That's when I heard that Amber wanted to humiliate Lilly, have her be raped and then killed. Oliver and I went to his mom and she made a duplicate tape, she told me to find Lilly and give her the tape. I went to find Lilly but never found her, so I put the duplicate tape in her mailbox and left."

"Thank you." Danny left the seat and Mrs. Fries turned to face the Judge. "Now I would like to present the evidence to the jury." The evidence was handed to the judge, it was Danny's camera, the tape recorder and a security video. The judge placed the picture on a projector and everyone looked at the photo on the wall across from the jury. All eyes fell on the center of the pictures where the large photo of Lilly with an x over her face was shown and the words wishing for Lilly's demise was written. The Judge then played the recording for everyone to hear, it was graphic and gruesome, but it was enough. The security video of Amber attacking Oliver, Lilly and the officers was shown afterwards.

"Okay, the jury will go make their decision, everyone will take a recess until they return," Judge Sammons said. Everyone left the courtroom to get snacks and drinks. In only fifteen minutes, everyone was called back into the courtroom. The jury walked in and the Judge looked at them. "Have you reached a verdict." One juror stood up with a piece of paper.

"The defendant Amber Addison, charged with three counts of attempted murder, we find her to be…guilty," The juror stated. "We find Amber Addison to be guilty of one count of premeditated murder. We find her to be guilty on three counts of assault and battery of a police officer and two counts of manslaughter." Amber rolled her eyes and appeared to be unfazed by the verdict. The judge would now make his sentencing.

"Attempted murder gives you twenty years and premeditated gives you twenty five. Manslaughter gives you ten years, Assault and battery is ten years. You have a total of sixty five years for attempted murder, plus thirty years for assault and battery and twenty years for manslaughter. In total, Amber Addison will receive one hundred and fifteen years in prison without parole." Amber huffed and the bailiff took her away, everyone in the courtroom breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

The Epilogue will be up soon and then I'll ask you a question in my final footnote here. 


	21. Together Forever

Together Forever

Disclaimer: I don't own Hanna Montana, thank you and good day.

A/N: Thoughts in _italics_ and speech in regular font.

A/N: Here it is, the epilogue chapter.

* * *

Chapter 21 (Together Forever) 

Two years passed by, Oliver and Lilly were sitting on the beach, "That was a good swim," Lilly said with a smile.

"Yeah, I would say it was." Oliver looked over at the two surfboards that meshed together, he smiled as he moved his eyes to gaze at Lilly. She was sitting on a beach towel with her hair gracefully falling down her back and touching the ground. The water that was on her glistened in the sun and gave a beautiful shine to her body. Oliver smirked and stood up.

"Are you going somewhere, Oliver?"

"Yes, I'll be back soon."

"Okay." Lilly watched as Oliver walked away, she stood up and walked over to Rico's stand. "Hey Rico."

"Hello, Lilly, how are you?"

"I'm pretty good, business seems to be holding up pretty well."

"Yeah, you could say that. Although I've had fewer customers in the last five months…"

"Do you miss them?"

"Who, Jackson? No, I couldn't miss that guy."

"Why not, he's your best employee."

"Yeah, he was."

"He came around pretty well, he regained the ability to walk only after a year and three months. That was pretty good." Rico nodded and handed Lilly a shake.

"That's on the house."

"Thank you."

"Who would have thought, Hannah becomes an even bigger sensation and moves to England and at the same time Jackson's family moves over there!"

"Yeah, who would have thought that'd happen at the same time." Lilly took a drink of her shake and smiled. "I don't think any of us will forget Jackson."

"How can anyone forget that crazy guy? He saved your life, did he not?"

"Two years ago…The most horrible experience of my life happened. Yeah, I'm pretty thankful for Jackson, you have to admire his dreams as well."

"That was a big event in Malibu, nobody foresaw something like that."

"Yeah, it changed a lot of things, even the school changed up quite a bit. Popularity hasn't been an issue since then…You know, everything seems quiet these days. It's probably because Miley's gone now."

"Did she and Jake ever end up together?"

"Yeah, they were still dating when they moved."

"So what will you do in college?" Lilly took a drink of her shake and smiled. "I'm going to be an athletic director and Oliver will study to be a police officer."

"You're not going to continue being a cheerleader?" Lilly shook her head and sighed.

"Cheerleading just wasn't for me. Sarah took my place as the head cheerleader last year, so I was only the head cheerleader for one year. Oliver got a lot of scholarships for being the quarterback at the school but he isn't going to pursue any athletics. I'm hoping one day to own the skate park."

"That seems like a pretty good goal to try and reach. Do you suspect Jackson will ever return here?"

"Miley said they may come back one day. I think it was noble for Hannah to leave Malibu in the hands of the new up and coming pop star."

"Yeah, Mina, that's her name. She's so cool!" Rico got a dreamy look on his face and Lilly chuckled. "One day I'm going to marry her!"

"Good luck on that goal," Lilly stated. She looked over to the ocean waters and remembered the time Oliver had a crush on Hannah Montana. "I wouldn't recommend crushing on Mina. She might just be too large for you."

"Nah, I don't think that's the case at all!"

"Remember that Mina only makes up half of the group. Don't forget that she sings with her partner, Ace."

"Eh, what does one matter."

"Both names go together, 'one love' that's what their names put together are supposed to mean. Ace means one and Mina means love."

"One love, you say…"

"Yes, probably signifying that they will always love each other and only each other. Mina is and always will be Ace's one love and Ace will always be Mina's one and only love. Never will there be another love for those two."

"It's odd, they're genre isn't just pop, it's almost everything and yet the majority of their songs aren't all about love. How do you know that's what their names are supposed to signify."

"It's an assumption, Rico. Since Ace means one and Mina means love it is assumed that there stands a reason behind that. Also you must put to consideration their last name, 'Young' which means forever."

"One love forever, Ace and Mina Young."

"Yes, let me see, from a fan interview with people getting to personal with them…I think it was said that if Ace and Mina had a kid they would name that child Milan."

"Milan is a nice name, that means 'together' right?"

"Yes, but it's also Mina's middle name…"

"Milan is a male name, isn't it?" Lilly shook her head and rubbed her chin.

"No, Milan is a unisex name."

"So, Ace and Mina Milan Young. One love together forever."

"Gee Rico, you're catching on, it's not that important to figure out, nor is it that hard."

"I know, it's just interesting, how are they married? They're so young!"

"They're newlyweds, I thought you caught that news report, it was all over the place…"

"No, I don't pay attention to things like that. Anyway, where did Oliver go?"

"I'm not sure."

"Well anyway, you guys were pretty good surfing earlier."

"Thanks."

"Are you sure Mina and Ace are married?"

"They were married a few months ago, their last name is the _same._"

"Ah man, I wish I could at least get a measly_ hug_ from Mina."

"Keep wishing, I don't know if Mina will do that or if Ace would be willing to do that. They are big time celebrities you know."

"Yeah I know that, but would it really hurt to get a hug from Mina? I don't care what Ace would do to me, he can kick me if he wants."

"What are we talking about?" Oliver asked as he placed his hand over Lilly's eyes.

"Oliver!" Lilly said quickly. "We're not really talking about anything important."

"Sounded like you were talking about that new hit sensation that was sweeping over Malibu. Ace and Mina."

"Yeah, but like I said, it's not all that important."

"Ah, so I see. Man, I wish Miley, Jackson and the others were still here but I guess they'll have to miss this. You'll never believe where I went, Lilly!"

"Hey Oliver, do you want a shake?" Rico asked.

"Eh, not right now." Oliver took a straw and put it into Lilly's shake and took a drink from it.

"Oliver, why did you just do that?" Lilly asked with narrow eyes.

"What, I can't drink from my wife's cup?"

"Wife? Oliver, I'm not your…" Lilly saw Oliver take a box from his pant pocket.

"Not yet you aren't, but you will be soon." Oliver smirked and gazed into Lilly's eyes as he took her hand. "I'm sure you remember two years ago that I said when we were old enough, I was going to take you as my bride. You do remember that, right?"

"Y-Yes of course I remember that!"

"Well, I believe we are old enough."

"We're in college though."

"There are many married couples in college, it works out quite nicely if you ask me. Besides, we have a pretty good income and I think we can manage."

"Income…where do we get our…oh yeah!" Lilly chuckled and wrapped her arms around Oliver's neck. "You better slip that ring on my finger now, I think we've waited long enough."

"Yes, but I should do something before then."

"What?" Oliver wrapped his arms around Lilly and pulled her body close to his.

"I love you so much, always and forever. You are so beautiful and I love that perfume you have on right now, I can't get enough of it."

"Oliver, I'm not wearing any perfume. The scent you smell is sandy hair and salt water."

"Mix it together with you and it's perfect."

"Yeah, now you're just trying to sweet talk me."

"You know I am. How could I not sweet talk the woman that I love? It wouldn't be right if I didn't sweet talk you."

"Ha, ha, you're very funny."

"True, and you love me anyway!" Oliver brought his lips to Lilly's lips and Lilly moaned with pleasure. Oliver brought his head up and smiled, he took Lilly's hand and slipped the ring onto her finger. She let out a small squeal as she gazed at the ring. "It matches your beauty, perfectly." Oliver took Lilly's hand and softly kissed it.

"Oliver, you could be considered a true romantic if you're not careful."

"There would be nothing wrong with that, I wouldn't mind being a true romantic when it comes to the one woman I love."

"Yeah, that's a good point."

"I almost lost you two years ago and I have Jackson to thank for keeping you around, I should thank him again."

"I think you've thanked him enough." Lilly chuckled and kissed Oliver again. "However I can't thank you enough for being mine and loving me. If only you could talk to Jackson again, I don't think we can contact Miley anymore. I hope they return one day."

"They'd get a surprise. They'd find two new stars taking Hannah Montana's place."

"Oh dear, you're right. I wonder if stars clash together. I suppose that if Hannah Montana ever returns to Malibu, we'll have to watch the news reports and everything to find out if she'll clash against Ace and Mina."

"Hey, lovebirds, are you done yet?" Rico asked. "I'm going to close down for the day, I have a concert to go to and I need to dress up." Lilly raised her eyebrow and turned around.

"Oh, Rico, are you going to Ace and Mina's concert tonight?"

"Who _isn't_ going? You'll be there, right?"

"Yeah, we're definitely going, we're the biggest fans!"

"Actually if memory serves correctly, Sarah and Daniel are their biggest fans," Oliver said with a chuckle.

"Oh yeah, Sarah…Better watch out for her."

"Same thing goes for Daniel, all I can say is in that case, Mina grab your gum."

"Anyway, let's go home and tell our moms that you _finally_ decided to take me as your bride."

"You say 'finally' as if it's been a long and harrowing wait."

"For my mom, it_was_ a long and harrowing wait." Oliver chuckled and wrapped his arm around Lilly's waist as the two walked away.

----------------

Sarah and Daniel sat in the front row seats at the concert and Rico quickly hurried to the front seats, all of Malibu eagerly awaited their stars. Lilly and Oliver made their way through the audience, "Maybe we should sneak backstage?" Lilly asked.

"You're always trying to get us into trouble, aren't you?" Oliver asked with a chuckle.

"I just like having fun with this."

"You know, we could just try walking instead of sneaking."

"Yeah, you're right." After a few minutes, backstage Ace and Mina Young sat in their chairs. Mina had a long brown haired wig on, it resembled Hannah Montana's blonde wig. Ace wore a brown wig with hair down to his chin, resembling Robbie Ray Stewart's hairstyle. Ace also wore a small black mask that covered his eyes and a portion of his nose.

"I don't see why you always wear that mask," Mina said as she crossed her arms. "It wouldn't be a problem if you put on a moustache if you could."

"I thought you liked the mask, it's silk," Ace said with a chuckle.

"Well it _does_ give you that mystery man look, and the fans do love it. Yeah, you're right, Ace, keep it!"

"Yeah, and why don't I get a black cape in the process."

"No, don't do that. That will just be a bad thing."

"Fine by me, don't you think we should put my hair back or something? With it being so long…"

"It's not that long, it only goes to your chin."

"Yeah, that's true. Can you believe that Hannah Montana gave us _her_ bodyguard?"

"Oh, Roxy's not_that_ bad."

"Mina, my love, when I get a glass of soda, she inspects _every single ice cube_"

"Okay, yeah that is a little extreme." Mina sighed and glanced at her necklace that she wore. "I really love this necklace you gave me…" Roxy jumped into the room and smiled.

"L-Mina, Ace, it's time for you to go up on stage!"

"Alright Roxy, we're coming," Mina said as she stood up. Ace sighed and stayed seated. "Come on lazy, get a move on!" Mina grabbed Ace's arm and pulled him up.

"I'm coming," Ace said with a chuckle. "Can I kiss you one more time before we go onto the stage?"

"We don't have the time, I'm sorry. We can kiss some more after the concert though."

"Yay, I can't wait. So, the letter from that fan, are we really going to do that for this kid?"

"Yeah, of course we are!" Mina and Ace walked onto the stage as the audience cheered.

"Mina! I love you!" Sarah shouted. Ace chuckled and leaned toward Mina.

"The fans always seem to shout for you," Ace stated.

"Oh, are you getting jealous?" Mina asked as she pouted her lip.

"Of course I'm jealous, you have so many fans that love you and you satisfy them all the time."

"Aw, do you want a kiss?" Mina chuckled as she waved at the crowd. "Good evening Malibu! How are you doing tonight!" The crowd cheered and Mina put her hand to her chest. "This necklace was recently given to me by my darling husband, Ace. Isn't it beautiful?" Mina turned to Ace and smiled.

"I must say, Mina dear, it matches your beauty perfectly!" Ace took Mina's hand and softly kissed it, the crowed cheered again.

"They always love your random acts of romance on the stage, Ace," Mina whispered.

"I know." Mina turned to the audience as and sighed.

"My fans…"

"_Our_ fans," Ace corrected with a smile.

"Yes, my fans." Ace chuckled and Mina smirked. "We received a letter that saddened us. There is a poor little unloved, homeless boy that wants nothing more in this world than to meet his role models. That is what the fan said in this letter, that we were this boy's role models." Ace nodded his head and looked into the audience.

"As you can see, my wife was very touched by this letter." Mina looked into the audience and spotted Rico.

"Where is this boy, I believe his name was Rico. The fan said he had tickets for seat number A-10. Come up to the stage." Rico's eyes were wide as he walked onto the stage.

"I-I'm on the stage with Mina and Ace!" Rico said quickly. "I can't believe this, my dream's come true! I am your greatest fan, it feels like I've known you forever." Mina and Ace chuckled and glanced at each other before glancing at Rico.

"Do you mind if I give you a hug, Rico?" Mina asked.

"G-Go ahead!" Mina hugged Rico as Ace smiled.

"It is good to meet you, Rico," Ace said as he extended his hand for a handshake. Rico shook his hand and he smiled greatly. "Alright Rico, we have to get started, take your seat my friend." Rico nodded and walked off the stage.

------------------

"How was the concert, Rico?" Lilly asked the next day.

"Weren't you there?" Rico asked.

"We _were_ there," Oliver stated with a sigh. He groaned and looked over at Lilly. "Lilly just _had_ to sneak backstage, we were caught by their bodyguard and thrown out. So we sadly missed the concert."

"You can't honestly blame me, can you?" Lilly asked with a sweet and innocent voice.

"No, I love you too much…So what happened at the concert, what was Ace's random act of romance this time?"

"You won't believe how romantic Ace is!" Lilly exclaimed.

"Lilly!"

"What? I can think a celebrity is romantic, can't I?"

"Remember Jake and how jealous I was of him?"

"Don't worry Oliver, you are my one and only, always and forever we will be."

"Anyway, on to me!" Rico said with a proud smile and pose. "I was called up to the stage and Mina _hugged me!_ Not only that, but Ace shook my hand and called me his friend! It was awesome! I never thought I'd be called their friend in a lifetime!" Lilly and Oliver chuckled and glanced at each other before glancing back at Rico.

"That's a celebrity being kind to a cherished fan," Lilly stated.

"Yeah, you're lucky," Oliver said as he crossed his arms. "We were going to meet them backstage and got kicked out! You got to go up to the stage and get a hug from Mina."

"It really was great," Rico said with a chuckle as he closed his stand. "Have a good day you two." Rico walked away as Lilly and Oliver hugged each other.

"It's too bad we missed that concert," Oliver stated with a smirk.

"Oh yeah, definitely. Will you _ever_ forgive me?"

"Of course I'll forgive you. When did Rico become homeless?"

"I don't know, I think it's a joke between celebrities, Hannah used it once, right?"

"True. Hey, I got done carving something in that cave wall a little while ago, would you care to see it?"

"Yeah sure!" Oliver wrapped his arm around Lilly's waist and led her to the cave. Oliver pointed up to some writing and Lilly smiled. "That's so sweet. I love you so much."

"I love you too." Oliver kissed Lilly's forehead and the two gazed at the carving.

"_Oliver O._

_and_

_Lilly T._

_Inseparable. True love. Soul Mates._

_together forever."_

* * *

There it is, the end of a story, though I am considering a sequel to this story! Let me know what you think, remember, I won't write a sequel unless there are people thatwant one. I might also wait until the other stories are complete before posting the sequel, as one of my other stories _will_ have a sequel to it. That basically means the two sequels will be posted around the same time, depending on when Out of this World and A Bond Unbroken are complete. 


	22. Request

Together Forever

Disclaimer: I don't own Hanna Montana, thank you and good day.

A/N: Thoughts in _italics_ and speech in regular font.

* * *

This is an Author Note, a request from the writer to you the fellow reader.

I'm thinking of a sequel for this story, I need to know if you want a sequel. My idea is something along the lines of Amber breaking out of prison, Chad and Tyler working with her and attacking Lilly somehow while Miley and the others return from England. I have one person saying they'd like a sequel, I need at least five people who desire a sequel for me to write one. So anybody who wants a sequel and would follow it, please tell me in a review (I'd lose count if you PM'd me). Either that or send me a PM. Thank you! 


	23. Sequel Suggestion

Together Forever

Disclaimer: I don't own Hanna Montana, thank you and good day.

A/N: Thoughts in _italics_ and speech in regular font.

* * *

Okay, since there are plenty of people that want a sequel to this, I will give it. I will wait until I don't have more than two Hannah Montana stories up before I post it though. If the timing is right, it will be posted alongside the sequel to Hannah Montana's "A Bond Unbroken." Thank you to all of you who read and reviewed this story, I trust you will continue to do so with the sequels and stories coming up. You all keep me writing.

Sequel Idea: In a lust for revenge, Amber breaks out of prison with Chad and Tyler, they kidnap Oliver and Lilly's child and Miley's family to hold them for ransom and torture. Oliver and Lilly must face Amber once more to save their child and their friends, but can they succeed? Find out in the sequel, "Hostage Situation"

 That's not the permanent name for the sequel but that's the general plot idea. Let me know some good suggestions for a possible name, I may also not have Miley be kidnapped.

I will also post a poll on my profile for whether you want Miley and her family to be kidnapped with the baby or not 


End file.
